Two Moons
by TheGirlWithGlasses15
Summary: 'Don't judge a man until you have walked two moons in his moccasins.' Harry has a crush on Draco. Draco still thinks they hate each other. Hermione has a plan to get them together, with the help of Blaise, Ginny and Ron. Will she succeed?
1. Moccasins

_(Warning! Long waffly AN. Feel free to disregard it and move onto the story...I do recommend reading the part in __**bold **__though, as it sets the scene for the fic. Enjoy!) _

_Hello! Ok, so I was midway through writing a sequel to my previous Hunger Games fanfiction, when I was suddenly hit by a wave of PPD (Post Potter Depression, if you're wondering.) So I watched all the films, read all the books and a LOT of fanfiction, rediscovering my love of non-canon ships. *cough* Drarry *cough* So, I pondered and started to write one of my own. (Ob-viously.) I've written quite a lot of chapters, because I know from my previous fic how hard it is to do them one by one, and it's how I lost interest for the sequel to it! I'll try my very hardest to finish this to beat off my PPD (though it may be terminal...) I'm not sure how often I'll update, I don't want to run out of chapters! Of course it also all depends on if you like it (and reviews?...) One last thing, this story's main pairing is Harry/Draco, (it won't be anything explicit as I'd feel uncomfortable writing smut) but it's slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it, but if you don't like that kind of thing, that's fine, just don't read this fanfiction as I don't want to offend you. Thanks! Enough of my rambling, on with the story!_

_**This story is set in the school year after the war, all events of the books happened, except possibly the epilogue ;) Everyone repeated their year because of how the previous school year was tainted by the Carrows. Any more questions, if anything's unclear and I'll answer them! Enjoy, and please review! Apologies for OOC-ness and also for any grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta!**_

CHAPTER ONE

_Harry Potter has been pining away for Draco Malfoy for too long_, thought Hermione Granger. She was sitting in the library as usual, surrounded by books. A particularly heavy book was resting on top of her homework. It was a rare thing for Hermione to value anything above homework, but something that could make her best friend happy was one of them. She flicked through pages fretfully, looking for something that could work. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Something to make Malfoy fall for Harry? Something to simply make him not _hate _Harry?

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. _Why_, she thought to herself, does _Harry have to love one of the most_ _difficult people she had ever met?_ _Why does Harry have to be so difficult as well?_ The answer to the first question was the second question, she realised. They're both difficult and stubborn. That's why they were perfect for each other.

A lesser student would have given up, the task of bringing enemies together too hard, but Hermione was determined. She mulled more thoughts over in her head. Both of the boys had their similarities, but they had their differences, both had been through terrible things throughout their lives, damaging them both, and the two of them were quick to judge each other over them. It was when she turned to the next page that she realised what had to be done. They needed to see what it was like to be the other person. A saying appeared in her mind: '_Don't judge a man until you have walked two moons in his moccasins.' _Not that Harry or Malfoy wore moccasins (that she knew of) but the symbolism was there. Maybe the plan she quickly concocted wasn't going to make them fall in love, but it just might make them realise that they don't, and shouldn't hate each other as much as they pretend to, in Harry's case.

Hermione dug a bookmark out of her bag (she didn't believe in folding over pages, _especially_ not library books) and tucked it into the page she had decided to use. She took it over to Madam Pince and got it checked out, then left the library to start walking back to the Gryffindor common room. The potion she needed to make would take a couple of days, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. But she needed an accomplice. Normally, she'd ask Ron, in a heartbeat, but sadly, no matter how loyal he was, her boyfriend wouldn't be able to help her here. He didn't even know Harry liked Malfoy. Hermione figured that out for herself, and when she confronted Harry about it, she was proved correct. But back to the point, Hermione needed someone to help her. She needed someone to help her with the Malfoy side of her plan. She would easily be able to slip Harry the potion, but Malfoy was a problem. True, he didn't insult her _every_-time she walked past him now, but they had yet to have a proper conversation.

Hermione approached the painting of the Fat Lady, said the password and entered the common room. She said a quick goodnight to Ron and Harry who were playing Wizard Chess, Ron eating (as usual) and headed off to bed. She always found that a good night's sleep would help her to clear her head.

The next day, she headed off to Potions with Harry and Ron, both of them still grumbling about being up so early. Hermione was chipper, and ready to start her plan. They had potions with the Slytherins this morning, and Hermione was certain she could find an accomplice today. They waited outside the dungeon for Snape to arrive. Ron was complaining that he was hungry.

"You _just _had breakfast," Hermione pointed out.

Ron shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes and rummaged around in her bag and found a half-eaten bar of Honeydukes chocolate. She tossed it to Ron, who promptly grabbed her in a fierce hug. No-one could accuse Hermione Granger of being a bad girlfriend.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron said, before he shoved the chocolate into his mouth. "Have I told you that?"

"Yes, Ronald. Don't talk with your mouth full."

Harry chuckled from next to them. Then they were no longer alone, a group of Slytherins sauntered up to the doorway. Hermione watched Harry's gaze quickly fall on Malfoy, then dart away hoping no-one had noticed. She smiled to herself, and itched to help her friend even more. She subtly squeezed his hand, the robes they both wore hiding it.

Harry squeezed back, and then let his hand fall back to his side, along with a slight exhale. Draco was looking especially gorgeous today. He cursed himself once again for thinking this, as he had for the past few months. But he couldn't help himself. One day the Slytherin was Malfoy, the ferret, a smug, arrogant, prat. Then the next, he was Draco, an impossibly beautiful boy that Harry couldn't help but fall in love with. He wasn't sure why.

"Hey Potter!" Draco spat. "How many hedges have you been dragged through this morning?"

His cronies around him laughed. Harry swallowed down his feelings and eyed Draco coldly.

"At least I didn't spend all morning doing my hair like_ you_ obviously have, you vain bastard."

Harry wasn't lying. Draco had quite clearly put some effort into his hair. The impossibly blond strands were neat and under control, but as he no longer slicked his hair back, a few strands were hanging loosely in a very attractive way. Harry tried hard not to drool.

Ron slapped his shoulder, breaking him out of his reverie. "Nice one, mate."

Hermione rolled her eyes, taking in the scene. Boys will be boys. Then Slughorn arrived, hurriedly greeting a few members of the class (herself, Harry and 'Donald' included), and instructed them all to enter the classroom. Malfoy shoved past Harry to get in, and Hermione's heart bled a little at Harry's expression. She was going to help that boy, dammit!

"Don't sit down just yet. I will be assigning you partners for today's lesson," Slughorn said, "And the rest of term."

There was a collective groan but Slughorn didn't seem to notice and he began to read out names. Three pairs stuck in Hermione's mind. Hers, Ron's and Harry's. Especially Harry, as he was paired with Malfoy. Ron was with Pansy, and she was to be paired with Blaise Zabini.

"Morning, Granger," he said curtly, sitting next to her. They had a civil friendship, as Hermione had once caught Blaise staring at Ginny, and he had begged her not to tell anyone. Something clicked in Hermione's mind. She was sitting next to a Slytherin who owed her a favour. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Hey, Zabini, do you remember that favour you owe me?"


	2. Bloody Slytherins

**Chapter 2 is here! Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! I would have posted this earlier, but I've been away all weekend. For now, I'll update every Monday. However, I may update faster depending on how many reviews I get...*hint hint* Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"A favour? I don't remember owing you a favour."

"Come on, Zabini. You know what I mean," Hermione said, huffing a strand of brown hair away from her face.

Blaise thought for a moment. He couldn't remember ever saying much to the bushy-haired Gryffindor. There was the Ginny-thing a few months ago, but that was exactly that, _months ago_. A horrible thought dawned on him.

"You aren't trying to proposition me, are you Granger?" he asked, suddenly terrified to hear the answer.

Hermione laughed. "No, you idiot. I'm dating Ron. You are most definitely not my type."

Blaise sighed in relief. "Then if you don't want me, and I'm very glad you don't, aside from knocking my ego, what do you want?"

"I need your help," she admitted.

"Why can't you just get your Weasel to help you?"

Hermione smiled a little smugly then. "I don't think, Zabini, that you should be mocking the family of my boyfriend, considering you seem to also have a preference for said family."

Blaise blushed a little then, but quickly turned to narrow his eyes at the girl.

"Are you threatening me? Are you actually threatening to tell everyone about that if I don't do what you want?" he hissed.

"No! Of course not!" Hermione protested, "I wouldn't stoop to blackmail. I only ask you because I need a Slytherin to help me with my plan. In return I would talk to Ginny for you. I reckon I could get her to come around to the idea of dating you."

Blaise mulled over his options. Help her and finally get the redhead on his arm? Or not help her and be doomed to be a tragic bachelor and end up buying a cat in a replacement for a wife? Possibly then in a dead end job, surrounded by children, taunting him of his failure to have his own family, and become bitter, old and crabby with a disregard for personal cleanliness. Blaise did _not _want to end up like Filch.

"I'm going to regret this, but, alright." He shook her outstretched hand.

Hermione beamed at him. "I suppose you'd like to know my plan then?"

"Obviously. There's nothing we Slytherins like better than a good plot. Except maybe an evil one."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that. She leaned closer to him, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I'm not going over all the details now, but I will tell you that it concerns the pair sitting in the front row of this classroom."

Blaise looked at the front row and his eyes bulged slightly. His curiosity was certainly piqued now. What the hell was she planning?

...

Harry was not enjoying Potions as much as he originally thought he would. He should have known better, that he wouldn't have fun in _any _lessons, but he had hoped that a whole double with Draco would make his time for enjoyable. The lesson started badly when Slughorn made the two of them sit at the front, right in front of his desk. It got worse as he announced that they were attempting to brew Veritaserum, and at some point would be using it on each other. Harry didn't particularly want to start blabbing about his secret love to Draco or to anyone, for that matter (Hermione didn't count. She worked it out for herself.) The last thing, was that Harry just really hated Potions. Luckily, Draco liked it.

"Well, Potter," he drawled when they had taken their seats. Harry had jumped when he spoke. "Since we're paired up, and you are so obviously incompetent at Potions and I want to get a good grade, I will do the majority of this, and you will do the menial tasks I can't be bothered to do."

He didn't bother asking for approval, and starting giving Harry instructions. Again, Harry asked himself why he wanted this prat so badly. His answer came later, when both of them reached to stir the potion at the same time, and Harry's hand accidentally lay on top of Draco's, where he was holding the handle. A jolt of electricity shot through Harry's hand. They both froze, and their eyes met, green eyes looking into just as startled silvery-gray ones. Both boys quickly realised the contact and withdrew their hands as if they'd been stung. Harry gritted his teeth to stop himself from going red.

"Watch it, Potter."

The lesson finally ended, and Harry left the room as quickly as he could, before he could embarrass himself. He met up with Ron right away and they started to walk away.

"That was bloody awful," he moaned, "Bloody Slughorn pairing us with bloody Slytherins. _Bloody Parkinson_."

Harry smiled a little. Ron always resulted to cursing when he was frustrated. Hermione joined them shortly afterwards, looking pleased with herself.

"What's up with you?" Ron said, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm just interested in making potions, that's all," Hermione replied, smiling secretively to herself. Blaise had agreed to help her with what she had privately dubbed 'Mission Drarry' and they were meeting in the library later to discuss the specifics.

Ron continued to complain about Potions for most of the day, only pausing to eat at lunch and dinner. They shared a couple more classes with the Slytherins, but no teachers enforced interaction between the two houses. That evening, Harry and Ron went to Quidditch practice, while Hermione headed to the library. She found a comfortable booth away from potential eavesdroppers and placed the book on the table. Blaise strolled in a while later.

"I'm ready to listen, Granger," he said, sliding into the seat opposite her.

Hermione opened the book at the correct page and slid it over to Blaise. She waited for him to read the whole page. He looked up, confused.

"So, what are you hoping to accomplish with this plan?"

She sighed. "I'm telling you this in complete confidence, you can't tell _anyone _what I'm about to tell you. It's a secret."

"Even more secret than our super-duper-secret-Draco-and-Potter-plot?"

"Yes. It's the reason why I came up with this plan in the first place. You see, Harry-," she began, not quite believing what she was about to say to one of Malfoy's best friends, "Harry likes Malfoy."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Well, I happen to like Draco too, but you don't see anyone planning to do _this _to the pair of us. So what if he doesn't hate him?"

"You're not getting it. Harry _likes_ Malfoy. As in he's in love with him." Hermione said, clearly to make sure her point got across.

Blaise blinked a couple of times. And then started laughing.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"It's just that Draco's the last person I would ever have expected the Golden Boy to go for."

"You'll still help, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Even if it doesn't work out for them, it will at least be entertaining for the first few days won't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but secretly couldn't wait to see the reactions of the two boys as well. "You're such a Slytherin."

Blaise grinned. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

They spent a couple more hours devising a plan of action. Hermione had compiled a list of ingredients they need for the potion, and thankfully these were things that could be found in the back of the Potions classroom or in Slughorn's stores. They came up with a plan with one of them distracting Slughorn while the other collected the ingredients. They'd start making the potion immediately afterwards.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Remember, reviews make updates arrive here faster! So, let me know what you think about this chapter. I'm also going to put a question at the end of each chapter to inspire you with something to write in a review, so the one for today is...**

_**Why do you ship Drarry?**_

**I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts, and I'll answer it myself in the AN of the next chapter. **


	3. Partners in Crime

**I realised a few minutes after posting the last chapter that I'm going to be on holiday next Monday. I was going to post it then, but I thought two updates in one day was a bit excessive. So, here is Chapter 3, early. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER THREE

Blaise was standing by the entrance to the Room of Requirement. His pockets were full of the ingredients that he'd stolen from Slughorn's stores during his free period. He had to admit that Hermione was a good accomplice, Slughorn had walked right past the door while he was still in there, but she'd quickly got him to leave, suddenly full of questions about extra credit.

"You're late!" Blaise called as he saw her coming down the corridor, carrying the huge book in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I was helping Ron find his Charms essay. He'd somehow managed to put it at the very bottom of his trunk," she said, sounding exasperated. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe I'm about to go into the Room of Requirement. With Hermione Granger. _Alone_," he snickered.

Hermione went red and punched him in the arm. "Shut up! That's disgusting."

"I meant as in, to make the potion and carry on our plan. Merlin, don't be so dirty-minded." Blaise said, grinning wickedly.

Hermione concentrated on the wall. _I need a room to make a potion_, she thought. The door formed on the wall, and she pushed it open. A cauldron was propped up on a table, surrounded by a variety of tools. Hermione placed the book on the table beside the cauldron, and Blaise rummaged through his pockets and unceremoniously dumped them onto the work bench. Hermione set to work immediately. Blaise helped by chopping some roots, but mostly left it to Hermione. He made an armchair appear for himself and dropped into it, propping his feet up on a footstool. Hermione worked solidly, the potion was quite simple to make, not dissimilar to the Polyjuice Potion she'd made years ago in method or objective.

"Granger?"

"Yes?" She turned around. Blaise was looking at her in a contemplating manner, having made a bowl of chocolate pudding appear.

"If the Room of Requirement can make anything appear, why did I have to rob Slughorn to get the ingredients?" He pointed the spoon questioningly at her.

Hermione cursed herself for not thinking of that. But this was a Slytherin, and she couldn't let on that her plan was anything less than perfect.

"That would make it too easy. And let's face it, you _enjoyed _thestealing."

"Good point, well made. Carry on," he started to eat.

Hermione carried on. She soon finished the work she could do that evening, as with Polyjuice Potion, they needed hair from the people who were going to drink the potion.

...

The next evening, they met outside the Room of Requirement again. They went inside, and Blaise produced a blond hair from a little bottle in his bag and placed it on the table.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get that."

"How hard could it be?" Hermione asked, getting the hair she had collected and also placing it on the table.

"I tried to get a hair from his brush, but not only does he hide the god-forsaken thing, he puts a protective charm on it, so no-one but him can use it!"

Hermione stifled a laugh. She'd realised that Draco loved his hair, but she didn't realise he loved it to _that _extent.

"So how did you get it?"

"I messed up the git's hair! Making sure I pulled out a strand, obviously. Although, if you see him coming towards me, help me run from him, he is royally pissed off."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that.

"All I had to do was pinch it off of Harry's robes," she giggled.

Blaise glared. "You'd better help me with Ginny, Hermione. Or so help me, I will set Draco on you by pretending you insulted his hair."

"Harry insults his hair all the time!"

"Somehow Potter gets away with it."

Hermione smiled to herself at that, and then realised something else.

"You called me Hermione!"

"Well, seeing as we'll need to work together a lot, I figured we should be on a first name basis, now," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I think we've reached that point." Hermione was touched that it had been Blaise's idea, even though she had thought of the Slytherins by their first names all the time. Except Malfoy, she never really liked him. But she was willing to try, for Harry.

Hermione took the strand of Harry's hair out from the glass phial and dropped it into the potion. It turned a vivid shade of crimson.

"Fitting for a Gryffindor," Blaise snorted.

Hermione stirred the potion until it turned colourless once again. Blaise dropped the strand of Malfoy's hair into the bubbling liquid, and it once again changed colour, this time a deep green.

"Fitting for a Slytherin," she mocked, stirring the potion again. Blaise stuck his tongue out at her.

"Same time tomorrow? The potion will be ready then," Hermione said, filled with glee.

...

The partners in crime met for the last time the next evening. Hermione was still giddy from excitement when she had poured the potion into two phials. She handed one to Blaise, who pocketed it. She slid the other into the front pocket of her bag.

"Blaise, I just want to say thank you for helping me."

"Don't get mushy. I haven't spiked Draco's drink yet, I can still change my mind."

Hermione waved a hand dismissively. "After all your efforts to get that strand of Ferret-Hair? I doubt you will."

"Whatever. I just hope this plan works. Draco could use some love in his life."

"I think the same about Harry all the time."

"I told you not to get too mushy."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

They carried on arguing until they came to the staircase that would lead them to their respective common rooms.

"Blaise?"

"Yeeees?"

"I think you and Ginny would be really great together."

Blaise grinned. "I hope we will."

...

The next morning, Hermione had the phial of the potion in her pocket as she made her way down to breakfast, with Ginny. She had to restrain herself from blurting her plans and about Blaise to her friend.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Ginny asked, "You're looking slightly psychotic."

"Who's psychotic?" Harry asked, as the two girls sat down opposite him and Ron.

"Hermione," Ginny replied, shortly.

Harry raised his eyebrows and Hermione beamed at him.

"I'm just happy, is all."

Harry smiled in return. "I'm glad you're happy Hermione, Merlin knows everybody deserves to be now."

His tone made him sound years older than he was, but Hermione understood. They had been living in dark times. Voldemort was finally dead, and the Death Eaters had stopped their horrific rampages of terror. Harry had been at the centre of all of this, and was finally free of the shadows that had lurked in his past. The whole wizarding world now knew him as a hero.

"It's all thanks to you, Harry," she said, sensing an opportunity (and meaning it at the same time.)

Hermione leaned over the table to hug him, subtly holding the phial in her sleeve. As she pulled away, she let the potion fall into Harry's cup of pumpkin juice. Thankfully, no-one seemed to notice and the Weasleys started talking about Quidditch with Harry, making it even less likely for her to be caught. It was as if they were part of the plan, even though they knew nothing of it. Hermione's mood was lifted even higher. She could always count on her favourite gingers.

...

On the other side of the Hall, at the Slytherin table, Blaise was trying to work out when to put the potion in his friend's cup. He saw Hermione from across the Hall pour it in while distracting Potter with a hug, but he somehow doubted the same technique would work on Draco.

He took the jug of pumpkin juice and poured himself some.

"Oi, Blaise. Leave some for me," Draco said.

Blaise smirked, having been handed the perfect opportunity, as Blaise prided himself on his acting skills.

"Sorry Draco, I used up the last of it! I'll go and get you some more from another table."

He grabbed the jug, which was still full of a perfectly adequate amount of juice to fill one cup. He got up from the table and walked around, pretending to go over to the Hufflepuff table to ask to get juice, in case any of his friends were watching. He stealthily grabbed the phial and tipped the contents in, shoving the empty glass into his pocket. He made his way back to the Slytherin table, sliding the jug over to Draco, who peered into the jug, and didn't hesitate to pour the entire contents into his cup.

"Is that all you got?" Pansy asked, an eyebrow raised. "We might want some too."

"It's all they would give me. You wouldn't believe how stingy they were for Huffly-Puffly's," Blaise said, in his peripheral vision waiting for Draco to take a sip.

Pansy only raised her eyebrow higher.

Blaise held up his hands in mock-surrender. "Go and ask them yourself if you want juice that badly. Quit biting my head off."

Theodore Nott grabbed a jug from some second years and slid it down to their part of the table, which mollified Pansy. Draco only gave them an amused look over the brim of the cup as he took a sip of the juice. Blaise waited with bated breath, and could practically feel Hermione doing the same from across the Hall. Nothing strange happened. He continued to drink as if it was just juice. Blaise was suddenly even more grateful to be Potions partners with Hermione, if this was anything to go by.

...

Hermione relaxed as she watched Harry drink the potion-laced juice. He didn't react, so she'd obviously brewed it right. She'd also watched Malfoy do the same, and reminded herself to congratulate Blaise on getting him to drink the potion. Now, until the potion would kick in at midnight, all she could do was wait.

**I loved your responses to why you ship Drarry, and here is mine!**

**I love how there's so many contrasts between them, (Gryffindor/Slytherin, Order/Death Eaters, black hair/blond hair) but if you don't think of that, they're actually very similar. Also, I love that Harry used Draco's wand to defeat Voldemort, I think that would create a bond between them and I will definitely be using that in this story! I just love these two together! Agh!**

**The question for this chapter is:**

_**What songs remind you of Drarry? (and why?) **_

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review as I love to hear feedback! I even updated early...pretty please, review? Now, I'm off to watch Deathly Hallows Part 2 and cry my eyes out. **


	4. Messy Haired Idiot

**Ok, I'm feeling generous and I'll give you this chapter **_**as well**_**, seeing as it's not very long (shortest one so far, and I'm writing chapter 12 now)**

**Or maybe I'm mean because of the cliff-hanger. **

**I'll leave that up to you, seeing as it may be a while to the next chapter. (I'm going to Iceland!) But seeing as I found it in my heart to post two chapters in one day, maybe you could find it in your heart to leave a review? Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR

Draco was not having a good day. It had started off badly when he had forgotten to lock his hair-gel in the magical box, where he also kept his brush, the night before. (And this wasn't some horrible Muggle hair-gel, this was Sleekeazy's Hair Gel for Wizards, which cost 6 Galleons a pot, and was, in Draco's opinion, one of the greatest items known to the wizarding world.) Somehow Blaise and Goyle had found the hair-gel and had hidden it somewhere and were refusing to give it back. Draco vowed to find some way to blackmail them, or maybe to threaten them, and for once, his hair was not as perfectly coiffed as he liked it to be. At least he still had his brush. He didn't particularly want to walk around with hair like a complete bird's nest. Like Potter. He shuddered at the thought of walking around with hair like Potter's. Speaking of Potter, that was the next unfortunate occurrence of his day. In Potions, Potter had somehow managed to spill the potion that Draco had been working very hard to try and make for the past few days. He still wasn't quite sure how it happened. One second the messy haired idiot was stirring the potion, but not in exactly the right way, so Draco had snapped at him and grabbed his arm and demonstrated the right way to stir, then the second Draco had let go, the cauldron had somehow been knocked over and the contents had landed all over his robes. Draco subsequently blamed it on Potter, both to Slughorn and himself. He knew that Potter had knocked the cauldron over. He just couldn't work out why. The front of his robes were covered with half-brewed Veritaserum. And to top off this crappy day, he had a _really _bad headache.

Luckily, Slughorn told him that the potion wasn't near enough completion to have any effect on him, but had let him out of Potions early to go and get himself cleaned up. He had gone by Madam Pomfrey on his way to get something for his headache. He had never dealt well with pain. He went back to his dormitory afterwards, his head still throbbing. He had planned to change his robes and then wander around the castle for a bit before dinner, but he ended up changing into his pyjamas and collapsing into bed.

...

Harry felt like a complete idiot. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table solemnly eating lamb chops, whilst remembering Potions earlier. He had been absentmindedly stirring the potion, thinking to himself how lovely Draco's hair looked without all the gel (Harry still loved it with gel, mind you) when the object of his affections had suddenly taken his arm and showed him how to stir properly. Harry, had then promptly, from shock, knocked the cauldron's contents over all over Draco. He was a complete, and utter, idiot. Hermione and Ron had found it hilarious, although for completely different reasons. Ron, because Harry had dumped potion on Draco, and Hermione because Harry had later told her why he had spilt the potion. Ron was now re-telling the story to Ginny, who was halfway through drinking and spat pumpkin juice all over Neville, who was sitting opposite her, when she heard the punchline, and then proceeded to laugh hysterically. Harry played along to cover his mortification of dumping stuff over his crush. His eyes briefly flickered over to the Slytherin table, and his heart sunk slightly seeing an empty spot near Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. He leaned his arm on the table and rested his chin in his hand. He was starting to feel tired and had had a headache nearly all day. He had managed to phase the pain away for most of the day, being used to the occasional twang of pain from his scar, but now the dull ache was now a heavy throb. He was sure it wasn't his scar, but it hurt nevertheless.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Ginny asked, her face still had tear-tracks from where she'd been laughing so much.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I've still got the rest of my Charms essay to write as well," Harry remembered with annoyance.

"Mate, just go back to the common-room then. I'll bring some dessert up for you for after you've finished," Ron said, pausing from attacking his dinner.

Harry shot his friends a grateful smile. "Thanks Ron, I'll see you all later."

With that, he left the Great Hall, massaging his temples.

"_Polyjuice,_" he told the Fat Lady, before entering the common-room. He grabbed some parchment, his Self-Inking quill and his Charms textbook and started work, sitting on one of the sofas in the common room. He'd done about half in the library with Ron a few nights ago, so it didn't take him too long. But he was getting drowsier by the second and as soon as he finished his essay he found his eyes falling shut.

...

The rest of the Gryffindors returned from dinner to find Harry asleep on the sofa in the middle of the common room. Ron and Hermione, being prefects, sent them all to their dormitories before they woke him up. Ron placed the slice of cake he'd brought for Harry on the table next to the sofa. He kissed Hermione on the cheek before heading to bed himself. Hermione removed Harry's glasses, and took them along with his homework. She'd give them to him in the morning. Even if it wasn't technically Harry. She covered him with a blanket before heading up to her room. She set her alarm for a little earlier the next morning. She knew she'd have to deal with a very angry and confused Draco Malfoy the next day, and she wanted to not cause a scene with the rest of her house. She also resolved to tell Ron and Ginny, after realising how much she hated keeping secrets from them.

...

The clock struck midnight.

**I have revealed the plan! Did anyone guess it before? Probably...**

**I apologise for the cliff-hanger, it needed to end here otherwise the chapter would drag on for aaaaaages. Anyway, I have listened to the songs you wrote in the reviews and totally agree with the Drarry-ness! My answer to the question is **_**Green Eyes **_**by Coldplay. I love that song, and I can so see Draco singing it to Harry, playing the guitar...the lyrics really fit them as well, I recommend listening to it! I love it so much I'm debating doing a one-shot inspired by it once I finished Two Moons. **

**Anyway, this chapter's question is:*drumroll* **

_**What house are you in?**_

**Whether it's what Pottermore sorted you as, or which house you think you'd be, I want to know! Let me know in a review! **


	5. What the Hell?

**Ok. I felt **_**way**_** too mean leaving you with that ending, especially since I won't be able to update for at least a week. Don't get used to such quick updates though, or I'll run out of the chapters I've already written and then updates will be even further apart as I'll need to write them as I go...So, here is Chapter 5. There will be NO MORE until I get back. I'm serious this time...(I think...) Enjoy, review!**

CHAPTER FIVE

Harry opened his eyes. After blinking the dreariness of sleeping away, a few things dawned on him. He could have sworn that he fell asleep on the sofa, but he definitely was in bed now. Someone must have carried him upstairs. He resolved to thank them later. He rolled over, and in the process, noticed that the sheets of the bed he was sleeping in, were not their usual red. They were green. He sat up in shock. Looking around, he realised that he was _not _in the Gryffindor dormitory. He started to panic and quickly scrambled out of bed. It was definitely _not _his bed. Looking around and seeing who else was in the room, he realised his worse fears were confirmed. He was in the Slytherin boy's dormitory. He slapped his hands to his face in shock and realised that he wasn't wearing his glasses, but could still see perfectly. What the hell was going on? He looked down at himself, and saw that he was wearing black silk pyjamas that he would never wear in a million years. His hands were different, with long slim fingers and paler skin. He dashed to the bathroom and doused his face in cold water. He looked up at himself in the mirror. Except it wasn't himself he saw. All he saw was the bewildered face of Draco Malfoy. He almost slipped over from shock, but wanted to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He pinched himself. He ran a hand over the white blond hair that now grew on his head.

"Morning, Potter," came a voice from the doorway. Harry turned around to see Blaise Zabini standing there.

"Zabini?" he whispered in a voice that was not his own.

"I take it you're a bit confused?"

Harry could only nod.

"Come down to the common room, I'll explain."

Normally, Harry wouldn't have trusted him, but seeing as he appeared to be in Draco's body, in the middle of the Slytherin dormitories, he followed the other boy gratefully. He sat down on one of the dark leather sofas and looked around. The last time he'd been in here was in second year, and it hadn't changed at all.

"Well, first things first, stop looking so scared. If you're going to pass for Draco, you'll need to work on your facial expressions. Second, if you're going to pass for Draco, call me Blaise. Third, you have Hermione to blame for all of this."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

Blaise grinned, "Hermione is under the impression that her little plan will help you with your crush on Draco."

Harry couldn't help but gape. This sent Blaise into a fit of laughter. Clearly, Draco would never pull such a ridiculous face.

"What are you talking about? You think I have _crush _on _Malfoy_? You're losing it," Harry said quickly, trying to sound incredulous.

"Give it up, Potter. Hermione told me."

Harry shut up. He felt a little bit sick that Hermione had told his secret to one of Draco's best friends. "He doesn't know, right?"

"Draco? He doesn't know anything. He's convinced that you still hate him and that's why you poured that potion all over him yesterday."

"Was he angry?"

Blaise gave him an _are you seriously asking me this question? _look. Harry changed the subject.

"So, how long am I stuck like this?" he asked, gesturing at himself.

"Until the two of you learn to, as Hermione says, 'appreciate' each other," Blaise said, with air-quotes.

"I already appreciate him!" Harry protested, and then sank back into his chair after realising how pathetic he sounded.

Blaise smirked. "You just appreciate his charms. You'll see the real Draco now."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where is Draco anyway?"

Blaise examined his fingernails. "Why, he's in the same predicament as you, of course."

This caused a grin to spread across Harry's face, (well, Draco's face.)

"What?"

"If I was panicking, I can only imagine how Draco will take the news."

Blaise laughed. "Now you're starting to sound like him."

...

Light was blaring into Draco's eyes. He opened them cautiously, having been rudely woken up. He jumped up in fright as he realised that he was surrounded by a lot red items. He also, had to squint to see around him, his vision blurred.

"What the-"he started to mutter whilst trying to struggle out of the blanket. He was stopped from swearing as he fell face first onto the floor.

The crimson carpet glared at him. He got up, and squinting still, saw that he was still in school uniform. He ran a hand through hair, a sure sign that he was stressed. But instead of the sleek, short blond hair he normally felt, he suddenly found his fingers knotted in a wild tangle of surprising soft hair that definitely wasn't his. He started to freak out. He removed his hands quickly and saw that they definitely weren't the ones that he was used to either. They were no longer the elegant hands with perfect cuticles, but they were now slightly stubbier, with a few faint scars crossing over them and bitten nails. Draco was about to scream, convinced he was in some kind of nightmare, when he was interrupted.

"Good morning," the voice was soft, and sounded slightly fearful.

He turned around and saw Hermione Granger, still in her pyjamas, regarding him warily.

"Granger? What in the name of Salazar are you doing here?" his voice sounded different. Familiar, but it was not his own.

"It worked!" she exclaimed, then quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "_What worked?_" he hissed in his most dangerous voice. It sounded weird though.

She didn't answer him, and from what could he see, which wasn't much, she seemed to be calculating an answer.

"Granger," he began, still in the most menacing voice he could manage, "What worked? Where the hell am I? _And why can't I bloody see?_"

He kicked the nearby coffee table in anger. He gasped and hopped around in pain, swearing under his breath. Hermione laughed. He fixed her with his evillest glare, which only made her laugh harder. She came towards him, taking something from the pocket of her pyjama top.

"Don't touch me. I don't want your mudblood germs."

She ignored him and came closer. He still couldn't see what was in her hand. She then gave them to him. Draco looked at the small object.

"Glasses? I don't need glasses! My vision is perfect!"

"Shut up and put the glasses on," she commanded in a warning tone.

Draco relented. The second he put them on, he saw everything clearly.

"What did you do to me? Why do I need glasses?"

He looked around. He saw an emblem above the fireplace. A lion. He was in the god-damned Gryffindor common-room. He was about to scream at the girl, but she then placed another object in his hand. A mirror. He held it up and then a real scream escaped his throat. It was not him in the mirror. He was looking at the reflection of Harry Potter. Hermione covered his mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot! You are in the Gryffindor common room, as you are, temporarily in the body of Harry Potter. He is in yours, before you ask, and Blaise is dealing with him. I'd like this to not be a big fuss, so you'll have to act as everything as normal, and you are Harry Potter. If you don't play along, I swear to Merlin, _I will hex you into the next century_," she hissed into his ear. Her tone was sharp, and Draco had never been so terrified of her before. Even when she had punched him in third year. "Got it?"

Draco nodded, and she released him.

"So what now? How did I manage to become Potter anyway? How long will I be like this?"

"You like asking questions, don't you?"

"Well, wouldn't you?" he gestured wildly at himself, as he was talking to a two year old.

"Fine. You're like this because Blaise and I slipped a potion into yours and Harry's drinks because we were sick of you two still acting like children around each other. You'll be like this for two months."

"Unless?" Draco prodded, desperately. He didn't want to be stuck as Harry Potter for two months.

"There is no unless. You'll be the Boy Who Lived for two whole months."

"What an honour," he replied dryly.

"It's breakfast soon, why don't you go and get yourself dressed in some clean clothes. And don't give your real identity away to the others, I have warned you."

Draco silently fumed. Stupid Mudblood. She pointed him in the direction of his dormitory. He entered to find Ron and a few other Gryffindors asleep. He purposely slammed the door to wake them all up.

"Harry?"

Draco didn't respond at first, only remembering when a pillow was flung at his head. He immediately spun around, his wand out, to curse the offender. Ron was looking at him strangely. His eyes widened as he saw the wand.

"Bloody hell mate. I only threw a pillow at you."

Draco put the wand back in his robe pocket, still astounded that he automatically knew where Potter kept his wand.

"Sorry," he muttered, the word painful to say.

"Are you alright Harry? You look like you're in pain," another voice piped up. Draco turned around. It had been Longbottom, no, he was Harry now, it had been _Neville _who had spoken.

_No, I'm not alright_, Draco wanted to snap. _I'm in the body of someone I've hated for the past seven-ish years of my life, and will be for the next two months and I'm being forced to be nice to you idiots because I've been threatened by a Mudblood, so no, I am not freaking 'alright'._

"I'm just peachy," was what he had said, bitterly.

Neville thankfully dropped it. The other boys gradually started to get up, and find clothes to change into. Draco found some clean clothes which were crumpled from being thrown haphazardly in the trunk. He took them into the bathroom and quickly changed, muttering a charm to get rid of the creases. He studied his new reflection in the mirror. How Harry could live with this appearance he couldn't comprehend. True, Harry had some nice features, green eyes happened to be Draco's favourite, and he had a certain fondness for dark hair, but the overall presentation was awful. But he supposed he could do something with the jet-black mess that grew on his head. He leaned out of the bathroom to talk to his new roommates.

"Do any of you have a brush I could use?" he asked, trying not to slip into his usual easy drawl. Potter had better be putting in the same amount of effort as him.

Ron dropped the sock that he had been putting on. The other boys stared at him. Seamus tossed him a brush that was on his chest of drawers.

"Any hair gel?" he asked. Their eyes widened. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Why do you want hair-gel?" the ginger boy had asked.

"Y'know, to try something new." Draco said, shrugging.

Dean passed him a bright blue pot from inside his trunk. "There you go, mate."

It was a nasty Muggle brand, but it was better than nothing. He thanked Dean and disappeared back inside the bathroom.

"Careful with that Harry, or you'll end up looking like Malfoy!" he heard Ron yell.

_It's a bit too late for that now, Weasley. _Draco thought, bitterly. Then he wielded the brush expertly, and with the help of hair-gel, he attempted to tame Harry Potter's hair.

**Ok, to answer last chapter's question, I am a GRYFFINDOR at heart although I have tendencies for the other houses as well! I'm not very Hufflepuff-ly, even though I am loyal, I don't like working hard and I can never find anything. Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders. (AVPM, anyone?) I get good marks in school and tend to use a lot of long words in my day-to-day life, which covers the Ravenclaw aspect. I also have a particularly gullible friend, and so far I have managed to convince her that I have an evil twin sister called Clarice who lived in a mental institute who tries to kill me everytime I visit...(I know, she actually believed that.) and another time I told her I had prosthetic arms and they were so realistic because they were state of the art. She believed that too, which gave me a great deal of happiness. Her expression when I told her I tricked her was priceless. I'm trying to figure out what to tell her next. So yeah, that's the Slytherin tendency I guess. **

**This chapter's question iiiiiiiiis:**

_**What is your favourite Harry Potter book and film?**_

**Pretty please with a cherry on top, review! **


	6. Hogwarts' Resident Mop Head

**Hello! I'm back, did you miss me?...kidding. I had a great time in Iceland, and got my Gryffindor on by jumping off a cliff into quite frankly freezing water...haha. Ok, read, enjoy, review!**

CHAPTER SIX

Ginny had a spoonful of cereal held halfway to her mouth, poised to swallow it when her friends (and brother) arrived at the table. Ron slid in next to her, whilst Hermione and Harry sat opposite. Ginny proceeded to drop the spoon onto the table after catching a glimpse of her ex-boyfriend. The spoon clattered onto the table.

"Ha-Harry. Your _hair_," she managed to say, gaping.

Draco grinned at her. "Oh, do you like it? I felt like trying something new."

Ginny could only nod. The hair in question had also turned more than a few heads of students in the Great Hall. Instead of the usual dark, unruly mess, it had been turned from just plain messy, to a controlled hot mess. Ginny attempted to regain her dignity and picked up her spoon and quickly began eating again. It wasn't as if she still had feelings for Harry, they had broken up after the war because they both agreed that the relationship felt wrong, they felt brotherly and sisterly love towards each other. Ginny also had her eye on another man. But she felt she was still perfectly entitled to admire Harry's new hairstyle. And it was some sexy hairstyle.

Draco couldn't help but grin at the reactions of everyone. He tried to not let it turn into a smirk, which was most uncharacteristically Potter. But he had fully succeeded at turning Potter's hair into something presentable. He didn't understand why Potter hadn't just sorted out his hair before, he would have looked much better. Then the doors opened again, and Draco watched a group of his friends enter the room. Then, he saw himself wander into the hall. He was appalled. It was so clearly Potter in his form, his usually perfect hair messier than it had ever been. He also was shuffling along, rather than the practised confident strut Draco possessed. He had to fight the urge to run over there and attack Potter with a comb. He was stopped by Hermione's foot stomping hard on his own. Potter looked up, and both of them were suddenly overwhelmed with horror at seeing their enemy in their own body.

"What's up with Malfoy's hair?" Ron asked, his mouth full of toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione had shrilly reprimanded him.

Ron rolled his eyes, swallowed the toast and asked his question again.

"I don't know, but it looks awful," Draco said, sniffing with distaste.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Since when did you become a hair critic?"

"Since I decided that looking like a mop wouldn't do anymore!"

Draco was getting exasperated. Potter was mussing his hair, making it even messier. He clenched his fists in anger.

"A mop?" Ron repeated, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, _Ron_, I'm tired of being Hogwarts' resident Mop-Head. I'm surprised that Filch hasn't tried to use me to scrub the floor yet," Draco's foot was being stomped on again, more urgently, but he ignored it. He was having far too much fun insulting Potter's hair.

The Weasley siblings burst out laughing.

"That sounds like one of Malfoy's insults, mate!" Ron had said between snorts.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "_Really?_ Is that so?" He injected as much sarcasm as possible into his voice. His foot was now throbbing with pain after being stomped on mercilessly.

Ron and Ginny both now looked confused and at Hermione questioningly. Draco just grinned at them knowingly, confusing them even more. Hermione let out an infuriated noise, and started scribbling something on a napkin. She passed it to them. Ron's face went white.

"_You're _Malfoy?" he whispered.

"Indeed," Draco replied with an amused smirk.

Ron paused for a second, looking bewildered. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Bloody hell."

...

"What in the name of Merlin's baggy pants has Draco done to my hair?" Harry leaned over to whisper to Blaise.

"Brushed it," was the equally quiet, yet still snarky reply.

Harry noticed Ron and Ginny suddenly turn to look at him. Draco was grinning and Hermione looked anxious.

_Harry? _Ron mouthed.

Harry nodded, and watched his best friend blanch, looking frantically between him and Draco. Harry tried not to laugh. Hermione smiled at him. Harry was suddenly incredibly jealous that he couldn't sit with his friends. He leaned on the table miserably.

Fingers snapped in front of him. He looked up to see Pansy Parkinson looking at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her face taking on a softness that Harry had never seen on her before.

"Fine," Harry said, trying to sculpt his features into one of cool amusement, as Draco was so prone to do.

"He's just brooding because Goyle and I stole his hair-gel," Blaise said, coming to his rescue.

Pansy patted Harry's arm sympathetically. He smiled weakly back at her. He looked back over at the Gryffindor table.

"Speaking of hair gel, it looks like Potter found some!" Pansy said, also looking at the table.

"What do you think of it?" Harry asked, curious, also trying to sound indifferent.

"Well, it's better than before, that's for certain!"

The others around them laughed, and Harry forced a wry smile onto his face. He knew that Draco didn't laugh much, he wouldn't admit it, but he used to watch him at mealtimes, when no-one was watching. He could use this to his advantage.

"So, Draco," Blaise started to talk again, saving Harry from awkward silence once again, "Do you want back on the Quidditch team? I was really surprised when you said you didn't want to play again this year. Scared Potter will beat you _again_?"

Harry looked haughtily at him, "I'm not scared of Potter, you blithering idiot!"

"Prove it then," Blaise taunted.

"Fine!" Harry tried not to smile, he was extremely happy to be able to play Quidditch. He had panicked that all the practise he'd been doing would be for nothing. He wondered if Draco would play in his place as well.

Everyone left the Great Hall. Harry and Blaise lagged behind, hoping to catch up with Hermione and Draco and figure out what they were going to do next.

"Hello, handsome," a voice came from behind Harry.

He turned to see Hermione walking along with Draco. Draco looked at Harry, his head on one side. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Even though Draco meant himself, he couldn't help but feel giddy.

"Merlin, I'm attractive," he said admiringly.

Harry rolled his eyes. It was extremely weird to watch himself with neat hair and a smirk.

The two boys looked at each other for a few seconds, taking in the reality and trying to overcome the shock of having traded bodies with someone that they had previously despised.

"Well, " Draco said breaking the silence, "it seems that we're going to be in this situation for a while."

"It seems that way," Harry replied, matching Draco's cool tone, "I also think we should keep our true identities private, and try to be the other person as best we can."

"Why?" Draco challenged, "it could be easier if everyone knew."

"I don't want all the attention on me again after it just died down."

"_All _the attention? My, Potter, you're even more big-headed than I thought."

"Piss off. You know what I mean."

Draco exhaled heavily, "I suppose I do. It's not exactly easy having everyone look at you and automatically judge you. Have fun being known as an ex-Death Eater."

"Have fun being known as the _Saviour of the Wizarding World_," Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You didn't make up that title?"

Harry glared at him.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave now."

Draco pressed something into his hand before walking off with Hermione.

"Oh, and Potter? Use this, or you'll never pass for me."

Harry looked into his palm. There now was a small brown brush lying there.

This was going to be a _long_ two months.

**Ok, so my favourite HP book is either Deathly Hallows, Goblet of Fire or Half-Blood Prince. My favourite film is Deathly Hallows Part 2. But I also love Goblet of Fire and Half-Blood Prince. Sense the theme? **

**This chapter's question is:**

_**What are your least favourite ships, canon or otherwise?**_


	7. Hello, Fellow Slytherins!

**Ok, so because I'm such a lovely person, (and because all the reviews made me happy) and since it's that time again when school restarts, (I go back tomorrow) and I'm starting writing chapter 13, I'd give you an **_**extra**_** update. I'll even put the Monday update up tomorrow as well. If my charitable gesture doesn't put you in a reviewing mood, I don't know what will. Reeeeeview! (please?) **

CHAPTER SEVEN

After Harry had tripped over his robes (Draco had robes specifically longer than usual to sway from side to side when he walked, not that he would admit this to anyone) for the fifth time, Blaise decided it was time to intervene. The kind of intervention he would supply was still undecided. He was debating between actually helping Harry be more like Draco or making Harry as Draco do ridiculous things for his amusement. After Harry fell asleep in Arithmancy and crashed into Flitwick in the hallway, knocking him over and getting a warning glare in return, giving Blaise a great deal of amusement, he made his decision. He _was_ a Slytherin, after all.

Harry followed Blaise back to the Slytherin common room.

"I hate this," he moaned, "How can you willingly put yourself through that torture?"

"The saviour of the wizarding world can't suffer through _one _Arithmancy lesson? I expected more," Blaise quipped.

"Funny. But really it was mindnumbing. You can't blame me for falling asleep."

"I'm still finding it funny that on your first day as Draco you get a detention."

"I was convinced I was going to get another one when I walked into Flitwick. Maybe not being myself is a good thing."

"You still have to do detention though. You'll be Draco for two months."

Harry let out an exasperated noise, somewhere between a yell and a groan.

Blaise chuckled, and said the password for the common room.

"Lucky for you, I'm going to help," he lied.

They entered the common room. Blaise leaned closer to Harry.

"Draco is rather erm, _flamboyant _when it's just around the other Slytherins."

Harry gave him a surprised look. "What?"

"Yeah, the infamous Malfoy mask comes off around the rest of us."

Blaise, was, of course, lying through his teeth. Draco always retained the same calm and collected demeanour, except when he was taunting Harry and when he was really angry. Blaise had been on the receiving end of the latter a few too many times for his liking.

"So, what do you mean by flamboyant?"

"Theatrical. Dramatic, if you will," Blaise tried to sound serious, but could feel the corners of his mouth turning up.

Harry sighed. "Well, I suppose I can't really pass up help on this. Even if you're lying to me."

Blaise smiled in what he hoped was an innocent and sympathetic way.

"And hey," Harry added, "If you are lying, it'll be pretty funny for everyone to see Draco like that."

"Yeah. So go do it," Blaise said. He didn't understand why Draco had taken such a dislike to Harry, he seemed like a pretty decent bloke. Blaise sure as hell wouldn't have made a fool out of himself to give everyone else a laugh.

Harry sighed, and walked further into the common room.

"Hello, fellow Slytherins!" he announced loudly.

Then he flung himself over the back of a sofa. He touched down on the cushions for a second, looking pleased with himself, but then he slipped onto the floor with a crash, tumbling along the crowd, nearly colliding with the coffee table. Blaise wondered how someone so un-coordinated was such a great Seeker. Then he wondered why he had complimented Harry. He had been spending too much time with Hermione, that was the problem.

Harry was now lying on the floor. It was the stupid robes that had made him slip. It was all in the recovery though. _Theatrical_, he recalled Blaise saying. Harry rolled across the floor a couple of times, so he was lying near the sofa he had fallen off. He placed one hand on the ground, and raising the other hand into the air, he pushed himself up, so that he was now on his feet, his back still parallel to the ground. This was one smooth motion, his head flung back dramatically. He looked to Blaise for acknowledgement.

_Good_, the other boy mouthed. _Now get up._

Harry sighed, and used his strength to push himself onto his feet as fluidly as he could. He sat down on the sofa in a swirl of robes. He sat as primly as he could, one leg crossed over the other. He then looked up, and judging by the looks of horror on all the other Slytherin's faces, Blaise had lied to him. Harry turned his head and saw he was correct. Blaise was slumped on the floor in a silent fit of laughter.

Pansy Parkinson sat down next to Harry and placed her hand over his forehead.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

Harry's eyes flicked up to Blaise, who seemed to have righted himself, rejoining the group, having snapped at a second year to vacate the armchair he wanted. Harry tossed his hair.

"I'm fine!" he said, smiling as widely as he could.

Blaise let out a guffaw. Pansy stared suspiciously at him.

"Did you hex him, Blaise?"

Blaise was straining himself not to laugh again. Harry decided to get his revenge. He opened his eyes widely in mock horror, his chin in his hands.

"Hexed me?" he made his voice go all squeaky. Blaise couldn't hold his laughter anymore.

Pansy slapped him. "What did you do?" she exclaimed, shrilly.

Blaise glared at Harry, before his eyes took on an evil glint.

"Fine, Pansy. You caught me. I hexed Draco to make him act crazy."

Pansy slapped him again. "Well, do the counter-curse immediately!"

"I can't."

For a third time, his cheek was slapped.

"Blaise Zabini! You do the counter curse right now!"

"I can't!" he exclaimed, "Don't hit me again! Merlin, woman. Give me a chance to explain."

Pansy gestured for him to continue.

"This hex doesn't have a counter-curse. The hex was to make the victim as undesirable as possible, so for the hex to wear off, the victim had to be shown to be desirable. By receiving a kiss."

Harry, who had been watching the scene, bemused, suddenly found himself getting a face-full of Pansy, who flung herself at him, and clamped her lips on his. Harry felt a little bit sick. If there was any doubt remaining that he was gay, that kiss had flown it right out the window. At the speed of a Firebolt. He stayed deathly still, his eyes squeezed shut, praying for it to end. Thankfully it did. Pansy drew back, her hands still clamped on Harry's shoulders.

"Did it work? Blaise, are you sure it was just a kiss? Do I need to do it again?"

That was cue enough for Harry, who quickly uncrossed his legs and sat up poker straight. He glared at Blaise.

"Zabini, you are the most insufferable prat I've ever had the misfortune to meet," he sneered in the nastiest way he could manage.

"I could have sworn you'd give that honour to Potter," Blaise replied, smirking.

"Well, I like him more than I like you at the moment," Harry smirked right back, "That can be changed if you give me back my hair gel."

Pansy sighed. "Thank goodness he's back! I was so worried for a moment!"

...

Draco was sitting on the sofas in the Gryffindor common room. He had his, well, Potter's, homework open in his lap, and was trying to figure out Potter's incoherent scrawl of notes which he needed to use to do the homework. Someone dropped into the seat next to him.

"Harry?" that someone said, in a tentative voice. It was Ginny Weasley, who now knew that he was not Harry.

Draco tried not to immediately snap something at her, possibly pertaining to her hair colour or her family. Instead, he remembered that this was Potter's girlfriend. He imagined that Potter was sickeningly sappy when it came to romance, so he put on a smile so sweet it could have dripped honey.

"Ginny! How are you, my little Pygmy Puff?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, and squirmed as he flung an arm around her. Others in the common room were looking at them with new-found interest.

"Harry and I broke up two months after the war ended," she said in a low voice.

Draco immediately released her. He wished had some hand-gel, they were frightfully Muggle, but he could feel disease spreading over his hand. He had _touched _a Weasley.

"Sorry, I thought you were still together."

Ginny's face took on an unfathomable look, and she snorted with laughter.

"What?" he demanded.

"Don't worry."

Draco felt a fresh surge of anger. He detested not being told things. He even poked the youngest Weasley, such was his desire to know.

"Tell me!"

Ginny shook her head. He poked her again.

"Tell me!"

He poked her again. But this time in the eye.

"Ow!" she covered her eye, and looked reproachfully at him out of the other one.

He shrugged. "I want to know."

"Ugh, fine, but that _bloody _hurt," Ginny exclaimed.

She then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Draco clenched his fists to stop from recoiling.

"I'm pretty sure Harry seeks for the other Quidditch team, if you know what I mean."

With that, she smiled somewhat wryly at him, before leaving him on the sofas to contemplate.

_Huh,_ Draco thought, _I'd never have guessed that._

**It's the after chapter question time! Yay! You love it, I know you do. **

**Ok, so my least favourite ships. I would have to say that Snape/student pairings are my answer. I can see why people get the idea for the pairings of Snape with Harry or Hermione, because of the whole Lily thing. (Harry's eyes, Hermione being a clever Muggleborn) But these pairings just rub me up the wrong way, no offence to you if you like these pairings...Also, even though I could possibly dedicate a question to this, I want to give you my opinion on Drapple. I understand that people go 'Oh, I ship Drapple!' as a joke, which I get, it's quite funny when you watch the films (PoA, HBP) and he's got the apple, it's a laugh. But when people actually seriously ship it...that's when it gets weird. It's a person **_**and a piece of fruit.**_**An inanimate object. It's just wrong. I discussed this with a friend a while ago over text and my exact words were:**

'**I like apples, apples are great. They're my favourite fruit. But, I do not think people should be in relationships with them! Especially not certain blond Slytherins, when there are certain glasses wearing, messy haired, green eyed Gryffindors to profess their secret love to!'**

**Anyone else share this view point?...that's not this week's question though. It iiiiiiiiiiis:**

_**What are your thoughts on Ginny?**_

**She'll be appearing quite a bit more in future chapters, and I'm interested to know what you think of her (in the books, films, fanfiction, maybe even this story!) Until tomorrow, when I've suffered through my first day of this term...geez, if I went to Hogwarts I would have been excited. Damn my life. I have a theory of why I never got my letter, maybe I'll share it sometime. Byeeeee.**


	8. Really Had Gone Insane

**Ohai. 'Tis me again, with Monday's chapter, as promised. I don't have to be at school until later and I'm still pretty sure it will not be fun, since I do not go to Hogwarts, which is very sad. *sniffle* Also, I should probably apologise for imperfections in this story, I realise I alternate with POV's, and use surnames and first names differently. I'm trying to stick to first names mostly, but in certain character's POV's, I'll use surnames, so sorry for confusion and inconsistency! I also hope that it's quite clear when I'm referring to Harry or Draco, since they've swapped bodies, it could be confusing! Hopefully, I did ok...ok, enjoy, review, next chapter posted next Monday unless I feel charitable and post another this week. (probably this weekend? I don't know.)**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Pansy was very confused. Something about Draco was off today. She wanted to put it all down to Blaise's hex, but even after she had removed it from him, he was acting slightly strangely. The weirdest thing was that he kept sneaking somewhat _wistful_ glances at the Gryffindor table. Pansy followed his line of sight to a certain small trio. Potter, Weasley and Granger. She couldn't even begin to fathom why. She had to hold back to retch to consider that he might, that he could, _possibly_ be attracted to Granger. No, that couldn't be true. Her Draco would never stoop so low. He had standards after all. But the more times she caught him looking in that direction, the less convinced she became.

Being a concerned friend, she decided to follow him after dinner. He headed to the library. Already, she began to worry. The library was well known for being one of Granger's favourite haunts. She walked as stealthily as she could, not wanting to be seen following him. Draco looked around and his eyes lit up with recognition after walking through rows and rows of shelves. Pansy walked to the shelf next to where Draco had gone, and peered through the gap between two hardback books. Her worse fears were confirmed as she saw Draco hugging Granger.

"Hermione-" she heard him say, although the speech sounded quite muffled and she could only pick up some of the conversation, "-I missed you."

Pansy backed away quickly. She had heard enough. Those three words were enough to make her sick. Had the world gone insane? She quickly started to walk out of the library. That was until, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, hello Pansy!" Blaise said, grinning.

But it wasn't that that scared Pansy. It was the fact that standing next to Blaise, looking entirely as though he was there of his own volition and with no qualms about it, was Harry Potter. Grinning at her. In all his newly sexy haired glory.

"B-Blaise? _P-Potter?_" she stuttered, utterly incredulous.

"Hello," Potter said, still grinning like an idiot.

Pansy pushed past the two of them, and decided that the world really had gone insane.

...

"Did you see her face?" Draco was laughing. He had decided that since he was in Potter's body, and Potter laughed a lot, that he was allowed to do so.

"You should have seen her over dinner, Potter kept looking over at you, Granger and the Weasel, and Pansy seemed to notice. Her face went all kinds of red. Freaking hilarious."

Draco groaned. "She probably thinks I've got a crush on Granger or something."

"Or Weasley," Blaise pointed out.

Draco made a retching noise.

"Or maybe even Potter himself!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "A crush on Potter? Don't be ridiculous, Blaise."

"Why is that so ridiculous?" Blaise prodded. He wanted to know that maybe Hermione's plot would work.

"Well, he's _Potter_. We hate each other. Always have, always will."

Blaise tried not to blurt out that that was not true. "So, it's just the principle of you having a crush on Potter? Nothing to do with him personally?"

"Well, he's short and speccy," Draco started, counting on his fingers, "His hair looks like a birds nest, he's bloody irritating and-"

"Glad to know you think so highly of me," Draco heard his own voice drawl.

Blaise had slowly walked the pair of them to where Hermione had instructed him to meet her. They were in a remote corner of the library, where a few cushions were on the floor. They looked suspiciously new, and there was one for every person present. Hermione, Harry and Ron were all perched on red cushions, looking up at the late comers. Harry had his eyebrow raised at Draco.

"No need for sarcasm, I was just speaking my mind," Draco had coolly replied.

"Why were you talking about me?" Harry asked, just as calm.

Without missing a beat, Draco replied, "I was telling Blaise how terrible it is to be trapped in your body."

Harry looked convinced, and turned to Hermione in question. She muttered a charm and two emerald green cushions appeared on the floor. Draco sank into his with practised elegance.

"Right, now that we're all here, let's discuss how we've found today."

She looked at Harry, to start the proceedings.

"Mentally scarring," he replied.

"Is the sight of my face in the mirror so terrible, Potter?" Draco quipped.

Harry glared in response because he knew he would blush like crazy if he lied. Damn Draco and his beautiful pale skin.

"No, you prat, I was referring to your girlfriend kissing me. Blaise told her too."

Harry shot a death glare at Blaise.

"Do you mean that Pansy kissed you?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Really? I thought she was. She's a terrible kisser though, so good for you."

Draco grimaced, "Unfortunately, I have been there and done that."

Ron gagged. "Seriously Malfoy, I don't need to hear what you and Pug-Face Parkinson do in your own time."

"It's not like I was graphic Weasley, although I could give you some details to make you uncomfortable if you want me too," Draco smirked.

"I'd rather kiss a Blast-Ended Skrewt," Ron enunciated.

Harry, Hermione and Blaise snorted with laughter. Ron grinned, proud that he'd sparked this reaction. Draco glared at Blaise for siding against him.

"Oh, to make you feel even better Draco, Harry got a detention," Blaise said.

Draco immediately rounded on Harry. He didn't appreciate having his record tarnished. Somehow every detention he _did _get was always Potter's fault.

"You _what_? How the hell did you manage that?" he demanded in his most menacing manner.

Harry was unfazed. He had to admit that an angry Harry Potter wasn't a very imposing sight. Even if Draco was spitting fire inside.

"I fell asleep in Arithmancy."

"You fell _asleep_?" Draco desperately tried to stop it, but his voice slipped to a few octaves higher.

Harry stifled a laugh. "Yes, yes I did."

"I also made him roll on the floor," Blaise said, smiling sweetly at Draco.

Draco looked lost for words.

"Why would you do that? What is so amusing about watching Draco Malfoy roll all over the floor?" he demanded.

Blaise grinned, "Everything. And don't talk about yourself in third person."

"Can we get back to hearing about everyone's day?" Hermione interjected, sensing that Draco was a few milliseconds away from pouncing on Blaise and Harry, since he was glaring furiously at them both, contemplating who had committed the worse crime.

"My day was alright, I guess. I got my Herbology homework back," said Ron, now chewing on some sweets that he had acquired from seemingly nowhere.

"I was referring to the fact that Harry and Draco have spent the day as each other, Ronald," said Hermione, patting her boyfriend's shoulder in a somewhat patronising way. "So far all I've heard is that Harry had an awkward run-in with Draco's ex-girlfriend."

"I had an awkward run-in with Potter's ex-girlfriend as well," Draco chimed in.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, wondering what Draco had done. Even though Ginny and he were broken up, he still felt fiercely protective of her. Ron's ways had probably rubbed off on him.

"Yes. After I established that she was, in fact, your ex-girlfriend, she told me you were gay."

Harry choked. "W-What?"

Draco repeated his sentence.

"Why the hell would she say that? I'm not gay," Harry desperately tried to sound convincing.

Draco shrugged. "She just said, and I quote, 'I'm pretty sure Harry seeks for the other Quidditch team, if you know what I mean.'"

Harry panicked. He'd never said anything to Ginny about fancying Draco. Had he been that obvious that she'd noticed? Had anyone else noticed? He needed to talk to her. Urgently.

"Well, it's not true," he said, as firmly as he could.

Draco raised his eyebrows, but said nothing else. There was an awkward silence, only filled by Ron making munchy-noises as he ate.

"So," Hermione ventured, breaking the silence, "Does anyone else have anything to share?"

There was a general muttering of 'no's.' They all started to leave the library. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked.

"Of course," she replied, gesturing for Draco and Ron to go without her. They left the library, looking thoroughly uncomfortable being alone together. It gave a few younger students a giggle, watching Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who they knew to be the best of friends, walking back up the Gryffindor common room looking as though they had personally murdered each other's owl.

Blaise walked back to the common room without waiting for Harry. He didn't need, nor particularly want, to hear him prattle on about his unrequited love for Draco to Hermione. He decided to take a leisurely stroll back to the common room. He couldn't help but let his mind slip back to what Draco had said earlier, when Blaise had outright asked him if he fancied Harry. Blaise also couldn't help but notice that Draco's reasons for not liking Harry did not include the most crucial detail. His gender. Blaise grinned. Maybe there was some hope for this plan after all. He then cursed himself for getting so involved with this infernal plot. Then he remembered his reward for it. He let his mind become clouded with thoughts of Ginny, and wondered whether it would be weird to ask Harry what it was like to be with her.

**It's that time again! After-Chapter-Question-Time! **

**Ok, so my views on Ginny. I actually really like Ginny. I don't like when Drarry fics have Ginny-bashing in them. Just because Ginny loves Harry doesn't make her a total bitch. Don't **_**avada **_**me now...but I actually like Harry/Ginny in the books. I think they go well together, and isn't it a really cute story between them? Ginny loved Harry since she was little, he saved her life, they've fought together, and when Harry finally realised his feelings, she was with someone else, but they finally got together, then they were forced to be apart because of the danger, but Ginny still stayed strong, rebelling with the DA, and they got a happy ending. I like it. My only critique would be that maybe their relationship would feel a bit odd because of Harry's closeness with Ron? But overall I'm happy with their relationship in the book. I'd far rather Harry end up with Ginny then Cho Chang... Sadly, there couldn't be any Drarry in the books, since a lot of children read them and that would raise questions, which is sad but a reality. But don't worry, we'll always have fanfiction. Movie Ginny wasn't really there much, I mean it did literally come out of nowhere, apart from a few glances in previous films...but my heart did break a tiny bit when Ginny thought Harry died in DHP2 and shouted '**_**No!' **_**since that was pretty much my reaction when I read that part in the book. **

**This chapter's question is...**

_**If you could be friends with a character/s from HP, who would it/they be?**_


	9. Loves a Bit of Drama

**Ok, I really am crap at withholding chapters. I have no homework and my phone buzzing with reviews just makes me happy. So, you're welcome.**

CHAPTER NINE

Harry made sure that Ron and Draco had left the library before he turned back to Hermione. Blaise had already buggered off, so he didn't have to worry about him.

"This is about Ginny, isn't it?" Hermione asked, astute as always.

Harry nodded. "Did you say anything to her? About me, y'know, fancying Draco?"

"No, I haven't said anything to her. I don't know how she found out."

"Could she have just figured it out? I'm not being too obvious, am I?"

"Well, I figured it out for myself, so it's possible that Ginny did as well. She's not stupid."

"I wasn't saying that she is, but it just makes me wonder how many_ other_ people have figured it out."

Hermione patted his shoulder consolingly. "I really think you should talk to Ginny about this. She already suspects that you're gay, and I doubt she'll care anyway. She loves you as if you were her brother and your sexuality won't change that."

"Even if the object of my affection is Draco Malfoy?" Harry said, bitterly.

Hermione smiled. "Even then."

Harry hugged her. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You should know that you'll always have my support as well. Whatever you are, and whomever you decide to love, I'll stand by you."

...

Harry walked back to the Slytherin common room feeling considerably happier than before. He and Hermione had talked for a little while after that, and Hermione had also informed him about her promise to Blaise. Harry was surprised, but agreed to help. She had also said that she'd bring him a few belongings from his trunk.

When Harry entered the common room, he was not expecting to find it empty, apart from Pansy and Blaise. Pansy was sitting upright in an armchair, and Blaise was on the sofa looking guilty. Pansy narrowed her eyes at Harry as he walked in.

"And, where have you been, Draco?" she asked.

Harry made his face impassive. "I went out for a walk," he replied, coolly.

"Liar!" Pansy screeched, jumping onto her feet.

Harry was taken aback. He never would have expected Pansy to stand up to Draco. He could tell by her clenched fists shaking by her sides, that this was not a regular occurrence.

"Blaise told me you were with_ Granger_," Pansy spat out Hermione's last name.

Harry crossed his arms, and carried on in the same smooth tone that rolled so easily from Draco's tongue. "What if I was? Why should I have to explain myself to you?"

"Because she's not good enough for you!"

Harry drew himself up to his full height. He could tell where this conversation was going, and he didn't like it. He could feel himself tense up as he struggled to keep a lid on his temper. "Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"She's a Mud-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Harry had drawn his wand and fired a hex which missed her by inches.

"The war is _over!_" Harry roared, shaking with anger, "It's because of prejudiced people like _you _that it started in the first place! It's people like you that caused nearly everyone I love to die!"

Blaise stood up like a shot, and disarmed Harry. Pansy had tears in the corner of her eyes. Draco had never been so angry with her before.

"Calm down!" Blaise yelled.

Harry's face was stony. He couldn't stand it when anyone insulted his best friends, especially discriminating against things that they couldn't control. He forced himself into an armchair, avoiding eye contact with the two Slytherins.

"I'm sorry, Draco," whispered Pansy, "I just can't believe you're going out with her."

"He isn't," Blaise said.

Pansy whirled around to face him. "But I saw him hugging her in the library!"

"Doesn't mean they're going out. I wasn't referring to that anyway."

"What were you referring to then?"

"He isn't Draco."

"What do you mean? Of course he's Draco."

Blaise examined his fingernails. "Ask him yourself."

Pansy looked at Harry quizzically. He had calmed down a little now.

"I'm not Draco," he said.

"Who the _hell_ are you then?"

"Try to figure it out, Pans," Blaise said, "He's fiercely protective of Hermione Granger, and has lost a lot of people he was close to during the war. Oh, and he has a certain disregard for hairbrushes."

Pansy's face suddenly obtained an expression of pure horror as the reality dawned on her.

"B-But-that means..."

"Know who he is now, Pansy?" Blaise sounded smug.

"Shit. Oh _shit_."

"I take that as a yes?"

"I kissed Potter," Pansy murmured. Then she fainted.

Harry nudged her with his foot and looked at Blaise.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. Loves a bit of drama, does Pansy."

...

The next morning, Harry was late for breakfast. This was due to a few reasons. One, his new Slytherin roommates had left him to sleep. Two, he _might _have taken a bit longer to get dressed considering he was in Draco's body now and he _was _a teenage boy. Finally, he felt he owed it to Draco to sort his hair out, now he had a brush, and he saw a pot of hair gel on his night stand. This took a while, as Harry never usually bothered to do anything to his hair. He couldn't do the style that Draco had recently taken to, so he did the classic slicked back style that he remembered Draco used to have. It was better than it had been the day before. He straightened his tie before rushing to the Great Hall. The doors were still open, but he was undoubtedly the last person there. Harry would have normally quickly shuffled to his seat, but he knew Draco would never do that. Harry set his face into a smirk and did the best Draco-strut he could manage. He glared at Blaise as he sat down.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he snapped.

"You looked so peaceful," he said mockingly, "Nice hair, by the way."

Harry self consciously raised a hand to his head. He couldn't tell if that last statement was sarcastic.

After breakfast, he got his answer. On his way out, he felt someone grab his arm and pull away from the direction he was heading in. He was being pulled backwards so he couldn't see who it was. He was tugged into an alcove, and he turned around to see he was being cornered by himself. Well, Draco.

"Potter. Is your sole purpose in life to make my life as miserable as possible?" he asked.

Harry was about to reply with a snide remark, but Draco interrupted him.

"What possessed you, Potter, to style my hair in a way that I haven't for _over five years? _Did it not strike you that I stopped doing my hair that way for a reason? It looks terrible!"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Wait. You're looking at me like you want to kill me, _because I didn't do your hair right?_" he said, incredulously.

"Yes," Draco replied shortly, "Now, hold still, Potter."

"Why do you use my surname in every bloody sentence you say?" Harry muttered.

Then he pounced. Harry felt as though spikes were being pushed into his skull. He realised, it was just Draco driving a brush through his hair.

"Merlin. How much gel did you put in here? You better not have used up my Sleakeazy's."

Harry wisely didn't say anything. He was too busy daydreaming. If someone had told him that he'd be dragged into a dark alcove by Draco Malfoy, he would have never believed them. If they told him that he'd be dragged into the alcove in Draco's body to have his hair done, he would have recommended they went to St. Mungo's to get their brain checked out.

"Something funny?" Draco said, breaking Harry out of his reverie.

Harry didn't feel particularly inclined to reveal his love.

"No," he said, "Can I go now?"

Draco smacked the side of his head with the brush. "No. I'm not finished."

"Git."

Draco simply smirked and carried on his work. It was much easier to do the hairstyle on someone else, so it didn't take him much longer even with the extortionate amount of gel Harry had put on, the surplus of which could hold the new style.

"All done. Don't mess it up."

Draco slid the brush back into the pocket of his robes. Just in case.

"How do I look?" Harry teasingly asked.

"Sexy. But then again, don't I always?"

Harry desperately hoped that was just a rhetorical question.

"I'm glad the hair no longer offends you," he said, in a sarcastic tone, before walking away to get his things.

"Hey, Potter?"

Harry turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Blaise told me you're going to play Quidditch while you're me."

"Well, I am. Is that alright?"

"I don't have an objection. Just when you're playing Gryffindor, prepare to lose."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that, Draco," Harry replied. The 'Draco' slipped out before he could stop it.

"And I never thought I'd hear you say _that_, Harry."

Harry quickly looked down at his watch to hide his blush.

"I'd better go and get my stuff, or I'll be late for class," he said.

"Yeah, me too. See you in Potions."

"See ya."

Then they headed off in opposite directions to their respective common rooms. Both boys were suddenly hit by the same thought. _Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought he did._

**Ok, so this has been an eventful chapter for Harry. First a temper tantrum, then a hairdressing session! I apologise for the complete randomness of this story.**

**Ok, I would want to be part of the Golden Trio, of course! Make it a Quartet. But I also would like to be friends with Draco and Blaise, the Weasley Twins, Luna, Neville, Ginny...I just want to go to Hogwarts. Is that such a crime?...**

**Ok, this chapter's question is:**

_**Snog, Marry, Avoid: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley?**_

**REVIEW!**


	10. Not My Cup of Butterbeer

**I love getting reviews. So I'm updating again! **

CHAPTER TEN

Harry was late for Transfiguration as well. It had taken him a few moments to remember the password to the Slytherin common room, and he had to find Draco's timetable and books without Blaise's help. He received a reprimanding glare from Professor McGonagall as he walked in. He wanted to mumble a quick apology before hastily sitting in the seat that Blaise and Pansy had thankfully saved for him. Instead, he sauntered over to the seat and sat down without a word.

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said, an eyebrow arched, "Would you be so kind as to tell me why you are late?"

"I couldn't find my quill," Harry replied, smoothly. His heart definitely did not do a giddy flip like a love-struck little girl when he was called 'Mr Malfoy.' Not even a teeny little one.

"Surely you have a spare in your bag?"

"He lent his spare to me, Professor," Pansy interjected, surprising Harry. "I meant to give it back after breakfast, but I couldn't find him."

McGonagall inclined her head slightly. "Very well. I'm sure Miss Parkinson will fill you in on what we just learnt."

She went back to talking about Self-Transfiguration. Harry turned to Pansy.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"I didn't do it for you, Potter," Pansy growled, "McGonagall was really close to giving you a detention, and Draco, unlike you, likes to have a clean record. Even though you've already messed that up. You can catch yourself up on what we just learnt, for that."

Harry shrunk back in his seat.

"Was your reason for being late perhaps not to do with a quill?" Blaise whispered.

"No, I made that up."

"Could the real reason be that you were doing your hair in the dormitory?" Blaise was grinning now, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"No," Harry replied, smiling smugly, when Blaise's grin disappeared, "_I _wasn't doing my hair _in the dormitory._"

"Then why do you have a completely different hairstyle to this morning?"

"I was assaulted by Draco wielding a hairbrush."

Blaise suddenly let out a loud guffaw that echoed across the classroom. Everyone turned to look at him. McGonagall merely raised her eyebrows in a somewhat pitying manner, before once again continuing to talk.

"So, you're telling me, that Draco ambushed you and _did your hair_?" Blaise lowered his voice, so as not to cause another scene.

Harry nodded, feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He knew how ridiculous it sounded.

"Well, I suppose you _could_ class that as making progress in your relationship..."

Harry jabbed him in the ribs. "Oh, shut up. What page are we meant to be looking at?"

...

Ginny was walking back to the castle with Luna after Herbology when Harry found her.

"Ginny!" he called, making his way over to her.

Ginny turned around and her eyes narrowed for a moment, before she remembered that was _Harry_ and not really Malfoy walking towards her.

"Hello," she ventured, not knowing whether he wanted Luna to know or not.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said, dreamily, "Disguised as someone else again, I see."

"How do you know it's me?" Harry asked, gaping slightly.

"Just your expression," she replied.

Harry was instantly reminded of Bill and Fleur's wedding, when she had told him the same thing. He smiled in return.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll see you later, Luna," Ginny replied.

Luna skipped off happily.

"What's up, Harry? Other than your current predicament."

"Do you mind if we go somewhere private? I don't want to be overheard."

Ginny looked puzzled, but nodded. She followed Harry back into the castle and they went into an empty classroom. A few people gave them funny looks, but no-one said anything.

Harry cast a quick Silencing charm. Ginny noticed his hands were shaking slightly.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"How do you know I'm gay?" he blurted.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"You are?"

Harry nodded. "You were right. Malfoy told me that you said I was."

Ginny pursed her lips, looking like she was trying not to laugh.

"Harry," she said, trying to sound serious, "I said that to Malfoy as a joke to see his reaction."

There was a pause. Harry laughed nervously.

"Oh. Then I just told you my biggest secret for no reason," he murmured, sidling over to the door.

Ginny grabbed his arm.

"No, Harry. You told me because I'm your friend."

"So, you're ok with it?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course, you prat," she said, hugging him, "So who's the lucky guy?"

Harry tensed. "You're looking at him."

Ginny drew away from Harry and giggled.

"So that's why you were so worried about me telling him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ginny."

"And why you were so obsessed with him when you were in sixth year."

"I wouldn't say _obsessed_, I was trying to prove he was evil."

"And why you saved him in the Room of Requirement."

"He was going to die! What else was I going to do?"

"I'm only teasing," she giggled, "I think you'd be good together."

Harry blushed and pulled her into a hug to cover it. Then, he felt her shoulders begin to shake. He quickly pulled her in front of him and saw that she was laughing.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she spluttered between laughs, "Even though I know it's you, it's beyond odd to be hugged by Malfoy."

Harry shoved her shoulder playfully.

"_You'd_ clearly have no aversion to it. In fact, _I _think that-"

"That's it, I'm leaving."

She clung onto his arm, still slightly in hysterics and they walked out of the classroom. Neither of them expected the throng of students to be standing in the corridor. The expressions on their faces made Ginny laugh even harder.

"'Lo, everyone," said Harry, before tugging on Ginny's arm and walking away. He had to pull her, as she was still in a fit of laughter, but he couldn't leave her there to be torn apart by the mob.

They walked for a while, not too sure where they were headed, but Harry had finally burst out laughing as well, remembering one girl's expression. Ginny had let go of him and was leaning against the wall, clutching her stomach and attempting to stop giggling.

"Draco!" someone called from behind them. Harry turned around to see Blaise walking towards him. "I've been looking all over for you, and I find you here laughing to yourself? Are you feeling alright?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I was just talking with Ginny and people saw us together. Their faces were priceless."

"Ginny?" Blaise asked, suddenly spotting Ginny, whose face had turned pink.

"Hi, Zabini," she said, as she joined them.

Blaise did an internal victory dance that he had a dark complexion, so his blush of being spoken to by Ginny wouldn't show. He also chose to ignore her, to not embarrass himself.

"Why were you talking to her?" he asked Harry, suddenly defensive. Hopefully Harry hadn't blown his cover.

"It's alright, Blaise. She knows."

"Knows what?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "She knows that I'm not myself at the moment."

"Oh, right. That's good then."

"She also knows the thing that only you, me and Hermione know."

Blaise sighed. He'd reached the point of the conversation where he couldn't ignore his crush anymore.

"So, er, what do you think of it, Ginny? Do you approve or not?"

Ginny looked a little shocked at being spoken to, but to her credit, she talked smoothly.

"I don't have a problem with it. Harry should be with whoever makes him happy."

"Even if that's not you?" Blaise couldn't help but begin to goad her. He thought she looked hot when she was angry.

"Believe it or not, the only love I feel for Harry is as though he's my brother. Besides, I-"

She cut off midsentence and looked at the floor.

"Besides, you what?" Blaise asked, his eyes narrowing, suddenly terrified that she already had another boyfriend that wasn't him.

"Never mind," Ginny said hastily. "Anymore questions?"

"Does Draco being who he is offend you?"

Ginny considered this. "A vain, self-centred prat? Well, he's not my cup of Butterbeer, but to each their own. His past is quite shocking, but that's all over now and I'm sure he had his reasons."

Blaise's heart thumped. He didn't expect a Weasley to be so calm and rational about the idea of Harry being in love with Draco. He felt a sudden rush of courage to ask his last question.

"What about the principle of a Gryffindor going out with a Slytherin?"

She held his gaze and smiled slightly. "That doesn't bother me at all."

Then she broke their stare, said goodbye to Harry and walked away from them. Blaise watched her go, longingly. Harry's cough broke him out of his dreamy haze. He shook himself. Slytherins did _not_ go into dreamy hazes.

"Hermione told me about your crush too," Harry remarked.

Blaise looked at him in shock.

"Apparently she's playing matchmaker for you two as well," he continued, "I've been roped into help. I figured it was only fair, for you helping me."

"Do you mind?" Blaise asked, all of his Slytherin pride and morals now out of the window as he saw Harry's calculating expression, and he remembered the unspoken rule about friends and ex's. How he was now considering himself Harry Potter's friend was beyond him.

"Not at all. But if you break her heart, I'll break your face."

Blaise gulped. He had no doubt that Harry was capable of that.

"Then I'll send you to the Burrow and you can face the wrath of her brothers. There's quite a few."

If Blaise was scared of talking to Ginny on her own, the prospect of meeting the whole Weasley brood was making him quake in his Italian leather shoes.

"So you'd better treat her right, because I could tell she liked you too by the way she blushed when you talked to her."

"How could you tell?" Blaise asked, incredulously.

"She did the same thing when she was eleven and had a crush on me. She blushed and knocked things over whenever we were in the same room."

"And you noticed that? I had you pegged as the oblivious type."

"Ron and Hermione pointed it out."

"I knew it."

They walked back to the Slytherin common room to get their things for the lesson after break. Many students had clearly heard about the scene where Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy had left an empty classroom together, one in a fit of laughter, and were giving Harry strange glances. Glances that looked as though they weren't quite sure how to react.

Harry ignored them all, he was used to people talking behind his back. He straightened his robes and tie in the mirror, before making sure his hair was carefully in place. He blinked a couple of times after doing so. Normally he'd never bother to do that. Draco's body must just have a reflex to make itself look perfect. _It would explain a lot,_ thought Harry.

**OK, so my answer is...**

**Snog Draco, Marry Harry and Avoid Ron. (sorry Ron, but come on! It's Harry and Draco...) But really I'd make Harry and Draco snog and marry each other...;)**

**This question is:**

_**Saddest death in HP in your opinion?**_


	11. Now Who's Whipped?

**Ok, this chapter is just a filler chapter, and an attempt at humour...(the first part anyway.) Sorry. But it's a quick update again! So, review!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Draco was sitting in the library opposite Ron and Hermione contemplating the sheer unfairness that befouled his life. This was because he had noticed that Potter got away with a lot more than he did. For instance, he was now sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the table, and Madam Pince wasn't giving him any crap for it. He had decided recently to see how much he could push it. So, he was leisurely reading a book, one of his own that Blaise had graciously retrieved for him, whilst the two Gryffindors he was forced to spend his time with, were slaving away over their homework. Sadly, he was subjected to hearing their bickering/love-fest/banter when all he wanted to slap them both with the book he was reading to get them to shut up. His inner turmoil was interrupted by another Weasley hurrying towards them.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione," she repeated, keeping her voice quiet so she wouldn't get shouted at.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, placing her quill neatly on the table.

Ginny seemed to quieten a bit, seeing who else happened to be sitting at the table.

"I need to talk to you," she said, sounding quite urgent.

Hermione nodded, "Alright. Ron, you'd better have written another paragraph by the time I get back."

Ron swallowed as his girlfriend and sister walked off. He turned to face the boy sitting opposite him, who had a smirk across his face, the only thing that told him that it was not really his best friend.

"Yes, Weasley. Be a good little bitch and finish your paragraph."

Ron gaped. "I am _not _Hermione's bitch!"

Draco scoffed and turned a page. "Please. You are completely and utterly whipped."

Ron made a frustrated noise, but not wanting to get into an argument to which Hermione could come back and hear, he went back to writing. He dropped his quill a few seconds later after that thought.

Draco snickered.

"Say, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Weasley?"

"Why aren't you doing any homework?"

"This is Potter's homework. I am not Potter, therefore, I am not obliged to do his homework. Do not attempt to find a fault in my logic."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Draco kept his eyes on his book but held up three fingers, putting one down with each reason he spoke. "One, you'll find none. Two, I'm enjoying my book far too much to do any homework. Three, you're supposed to be writing your paragraph."

Suddenly there was a loud shout of "Potter!" which made Draco reflexively take his feet off of the table.

Draco whipped his head around to see Potter himself (well, Draco himself) striding towards him in quite a good impression (of course helped by the fact that he was in his body, but details aren't important.) He was also carrying Draco's bag. He slammed it in front of Draco and lowered his voice so only the people at the table would hear.

"Listen here. You are going to do your own sodding homework. I'm not you, so I shouldn't have to do it. I'll even do my own. Sound fair?"

Harry had an expression that warned Draco not to defy him. He nodded, and passed Harry his bag. Harry walked around the table and plonked himself into the empty seat next to Draco. Draco still looked a little shell-shocked from the whole thing. Harry glared at him.

"That Arithmancy won't do itself."

Draco hastily took the books out of his bag from the force of the glare he received. He smiled to himself thinking that that's how he must look all the time when he glared. He flipped open his Arithmancy book and began reading through Potter's unintelligible notes.

"Potter, I can't read this."

Harry turned to fix him with another glare. "You're in the _library_. Find a book to help you."

Draco was struck by the logical sense that it made. When he returned with an acceptable book, he saw that Weasley was smirking at him_. Ron Weasley_ was smirking at _him,_ a Malfoy. Malfoy's _invented _smirking.

"Now who's whipped?"

...

"HarryfanciesMalfoy!"

"Ginny, slow down," Hermione said.

"Harry fancies Malfoy," Ginny whispered, a little slower this time.

"I know he does."

"You do?"

"I figured it out after seeing him stare at him a few too many times to be platonic. Didn't you find out the same way?"

"No, I told Malfoy that Harry was gay as a joke, to see his reaction. Apparently I hit the nail on the head. Earlier Harry came to talk to me, all panicked about it, and told me that he had a crush."

Hermione grinned. "I kind of set up this whole thing to try to see if I could get them together."

"You...," she looked pressed to try and find the right words, "_Slytherin_."

"Nope, my Gryffindor sense of loyalty to help my friend find true love. Not that you have a problem with Slytherins, right Gin? You and Harry seem to have that in common..."

Ginny blushed as red as her hair, but smiled.

"Do you have a matchmaking scheme for me and him as well, Hermione?"

Hermione's smile grew even wider. "Already in motion."

She led the bewildered girl back to the table and found Harry sitting in the empty spot next to Draco.

"Hey Harry," Ginny smiled at him, and fought the urge not to smirk as he was sitting next to Draco and she _knew_. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Ginny. I just came by to drop Malfoy some homework. I can't forge that girly handwriting."

"It's not girly, Potter," Draco interjected, his drawl sounding peculiar in Harry's voice, "It is elegant, neat and above all _legible."_

Harry stuck two fingers up at him. "At least I spend my time constructively, other than sitting at home practising my handwriting."

"Good penmanship is a sign of proper upbringing, Potter, which you so clearly lack."

Ginny bit her lip, waiting for Harry to start a rant about just because he was brought up by Muggles didn't make him inferior.

Harry paused. "You're right."

"What?"

"I didn't have a proper upbringing. My aunt and uncle weren't exactly fond of me. I lived in a cupboard until I was eleven."

Draco's mouth fell open. At the Manor, he could have had a room for every day of the week if he was so inclined. He felt a sudden rush of sympathy for his old enemy. He quickly shook it off.

"Probably why you're so short now. Being stuck in a cupboard must have stunted your growth."

Harry merely gave a shrug. "Maybe. It would be nice to have an excuse."

There was a silence between the five people.

"Well, I have to go now. See you around everyone," Harry said, before leaving abruptly, taking his own bag.

"Was it something I said?" Draco asked, perplexed about the change of mood.

"Harry is a bit funny about how he grew up, it verged on abuse," Hermione said diplomatically.

Draco's mind was suddenly full of images of his own father whacking him with his cane when he did something his father classed as undignified. He was suddenly filled with more sympathy for Harry.

What was going on with his brain?

**ALL THE DEATHS ARE HEART BREAKING. I cannot name the saddest of them all...**

**Ok, shall we have a non-depressing question this time? Yes?**

_**Who is your favourite character?**_


	12. Power Crazed Loon

**Oh, I had the most fun writing this chapter. Dictator!Draco provided so much entertainment. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm also getting close to running out of chapters, so updates will not be as regular as they have been. Most likely on Monday or Wednesday, and at the weekend. Reviews would be much appreciated! ****(the Blaise/Ginny relationship also reaches its most exciting part in this chapter, but it's not going to be too heavily featured, so don't worry if you don't like the pairing. If you do like it, you'll like this chapter!)**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Ron thought it was a good job he loved Hermione. Not only was he forced to be around Draco for extended periods of time, but he had to act chummy with him and convince everyone that they were best friends to keep up the illusion. And now, he was tasked with making sure he behaved for Quidditch practice since Hermione was not going to be there. Hermione had pointed out that Ginny was also there, but she'd probably laugh instead of help. Ron was dreading it. Why did Harry have to be Quidditch Captain? He despaired, there was no telling what Draco would do with this newfound power, he'd probably make them lose on purpose. If Hermione was in Ron's place, he'd be perfectly well behaved, but since Ron was now in charge in her stead, he wasn't so sure.

Hermione had scampered off to the library, _"I really must do my Ancient Runes homework, I just know that I'll need all the time I can get to translate them all, they're really very tricky-"_

Ron had just zoned out and was thinking of the chocolate that his now babbling girlfriend had promised to give him when he got back from practice. When Hermione had left, Draco had turned around and was grinning evilly at him.

"Well, Weasley. Shall we make our way to the pitch?" he asked, his eyes glinting maliciously.

Ron nodded glumly and they starting walking. Ron felt like he was on his way to the gallows.

"So, seeing as I am Quidditch Captain, I would like you to address me as such," Draco said, that grin still present.

"Ok, Such," Ron had quipped, pleased with himself.

"I suppose you think you're clever, eh Weasley? That's not what I meant and you know it. I would like to take the opportunity to relish my captaincy. Surely you'd help your _best friend _to do so, eh? Especially since said best friend has the power to kick you out of the team. I suggest you'd go along with it. Captain has a nice ring to it after all," Draco was fully smirking now, which irritated Ron to no end.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to call you _Captain_?"

"Yes, or you're off the team."

"_Captain?_ You actually want me to call you _Captain?_"

"How do I put this?" Draco pondered, still smirking, "No shit."

"But don't you think that sounds, I don't know..." Ron was turning bright red now. He did not feel comfortable with the topic of conversation they were nearing.

"Spit it out."

"_Kinky?"_ Ron managed to say. Well, shout more like, which caused a gaggle of girls nearby to giggle.

"Not at all, at least not to me. Let's hope that none of our team-mates think it as such, either, eh?"

Draco shot him a self-satisfied smirk before strutting ahead of him and turning the corner. Was that just Ron's imagination or was that evil laughter he heard?

...

Hermione was in the library, as she had said. But she was not alone. Harry, Blaise and Ginny were in a corner all lounging on cushy beanbags that Hermione had conjured. She was in the middle of describing of Ron's reaction the fact that he was now in charge of Draco to Harry and Blaise. All four of them were in fits of laughter, even Ginny who had been present at the time.

"You're so evil, Hermione," Harry choked out.

"Not as evil as Ginny!" she protested, "she's going to turn up to practice late intentionally to provoke Draco and make Ron deal with it."

Ginny grinned mischievously and Blaise clapped her on the back approvingly.

"Nice one, that _is _evil. I'd pay money to watch that!"

"Oh yeah? You can come and sit in the stands. Watching me will cost you. Five Galleons, please. Cough up."

She held out her hand as though expecting Blaise to put the money there, and met his gaze challengingly. Harry and Hermione exchanged knowing glances.

Blaise aimed his disarmingly charming smile at Ginny. "Not today, Weasley. But I'll make sure I come to a match sometime to watch you play. I'll even give you the Five Galleons."

Ginny put on her most alluring air. "I'd better go and practice then, Zabini. I'd want to make sure you saw me at my best."

"I'll look forward to it."

"So will I."

"See you around, Ginny."

"Blaise."

Ginny got up gracefully from the beanbag, smiled at Harry and Hermione before walking away, making sure to sway her hips and determined not to fall over.

When she had gone, Blaise let out an audible sigh.

"Could you want her more?" Harry laughed.

"Sod off, Harry. You're one to talk with your panting after Draco."

"Oi!"

"You're idiots, the both of you," Hermione said, exasperated.

"You have no need to complain!" Harry moaned, "You're already in a committed, loving relationship."

"Not to mention with someone in the same house as you, and everyone found completely understandable!" Blaise added.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Everyone was fine with you and Weasley finally announcing you were a couple. I bet no-one came up to you and asked you if you were mad, or had been hexed. Right? Right. This is what me and Potter would have to deal with!" Blaise was ranting now.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"So don't call us idiots, when you know that your relationship is far easier than ours, and by that I mean our _respective_ and_ separate_ relationships, will ever be."

"Yeah," said Harry.

There was an awkward silence. Hermione broke it by snickering.

"Blaise, I called you an idiot because Ginny quite clearly likes you back, so if you stop mucking around and not making the first move, you could be in a relationship. Harry, I called _you_ an idiot because even though you quite clearly, as Blaise put it, pant after Draco, to his face you still act as though you hate him. With that attitude, you don't have a chance in hell of a relationship with him."

The two boys looked stunned. Clearly they thought that their reasoning would outdo that of Hermione. They should have known better.

"Ginny likes me back?" Blaise whispered. "Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't deny it when we spoke about it. Anyone could have told you that though, she's pretty obvious about it."

Blaise was speechless, for once.

"I need to talk to her," he murmured, before quickly springing to his feet and running out of the library. "_Ginny!_" he shouted, catching up with her quickly.

"Blaise?" she turned around.

Needless to say, Ginny was a _lot _later to Quidditch practice then she had originally intended.

...

"_Where have you been?"_ Draco's voice thundered from his perch in mid air halfway across the stadium, after spotting a head of brightly coloured Quidditch robes and even brighter hair walking onto the pitch. Draco immediately flew his broom to the ground and jumped off, before striding over to Ginny, clearly furious. Ron hastily followed suit, ready to pull him away.

"I was otherwise occupied," Ginny said. Ron looked suspiciously at her. Her face was flushed, her hair was mussed and she was looking deliriously happy. He didn't even want to _know_ what she had been doing.

"That's a load of _shit, _Weasley. You don't respect my authority, do you? One more chance, or you're off the team!"

Draco turned around in a flourish and took off into the air again, leaving Ginny gaping.

"What the hell?"

"I think he likes being Quidditch Captain a bit too much," Ron said, " he's gone a bit mad with power. I thought he'd try to sabotage the team, but it's quite the opposite actually, he's hell-bent of winning the Cup and he's working us harder than a World Cup team, I'd wager."

"I think he's a complete, dictatorial power-crazed loon. That's just after a few minutes."

"OI! GINGERS!" came a shout from above. "Talking is not going to help us win the Cup! Get your arses on your brooms and flying _now."_

Ginny rolled her eyes along with Ron and the two of them mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air. One of the other Chasers flew her broom to be alongside Ginny.

"What's wrong with Harry? Is he stressed out or something today?"

"Don't worry about it, he hasn't been himself lately," Ginny replied, watching Draco scream at one of the Beaters for hitting a Bludger when he hadn't given him permission.

...

"It was horrible, Hermione," Ron moaned, from where he lay on the sofa, his head resting on Hermione's lap while she fed him chocolate. Draco was in the dormitories, having been reunited with his skin care products, courtesy of Blaise. "He's bloody mental. He made me call him Captain, he made us all run around the pitch, even though we don't have to run in Quidditch. I couldn't make him stop! How do you do it Hermione?"

Hermione put some more chocolate in his mouth to keep him quiet. "Punch him in third year."

"It's too late for that!" Ron wailed, "I just want Harry to come back so I don't have to deal with the Ferret anymore. Plus, Harry's my best mate and all that."

"You'll have to cope for two months, Ron, so I'd get used to it if I were you."

"_Ron!"_ came a familiar shout. Ron cowered further into the sofa.

Draco walked further into the common room and stood directly in front of the sofa where Ron was.

"I just thought I should tell you that no-one is permitted to use any of my toiletries. They're expensive, and I've charmed them to do things to people who use them, who aren't me."

"What kind of things?"

Draco smiled. "You don't want to know. So keep your filthy hands off of my things, and no-one gets hurt," he looked up and saw Hermione sitting there, glaring at him. His cheek instantly throbbed in memory of that glare. "Goodnight, Granger," he said hurriedly before departing back to the dormitories.

"I thought that glare would work," Hermione said, patting her boyfriend's head consolingly.

"I told you Hermione! He's a raving psychopath! God help the poor bugger who ends up with him. They'll need the patience of a saint!"

Hermione stroked Ron's hair until he calmed down, and absently wondered to herself when the best time to give Harry Patience Lessons would be.

**OK, I love loads of the characters, but I would say that my favourite would have to be Harry. He's gone through so much in his life, lost so many people and yet still stayed strong and functional through it. He's impossibly brave and noble, ready to do anything to save those who he's close to, **_**including sacrificing himself. **_**Not to mention, he's rather funny. The 'there's no need to call me sir, Professor' line KILLED me. **

**Other favourites include: Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Fred, George...I LOVE THEM ALL. Even Voldemort in a way. I mean, he always waited until the end of the school year to try to kill Harry. Despite his flaws, he cared about Harry's education. (I can't take credit for that. I saw it in a photo, but it made me laugh.)**

**This chapter's question...**

_**Remus/Tonks or Remus/Sirius? Draco/Hermione or Ron/Hermione?**_

_**Review, please!**_


	13. Perfect at Everything

**Salutations! I lied. It's not Monday or Wednesday, but here's the next chapter! (the new character in this chapter is based on my friend-not her real name-We fangirl over Drarry together. 'Tis fun.) Read! Enjoy! Review!**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Blaise was balancing on top of the Quidditch ball chest, addressing the rest of his team.

"Right. This year, as you all know, is my last year and I think there's no better way to leave this school, than with the title of Winning Quidditch Team Captain. So, we're going to be practising harder than ever to win. We are going to pull out all the stops, even if it means playing dirty. Subtly though, we don't want to be disqualified."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. He _knew _the Slytherins cheated at Quidditch. But Gryffindor usually won anyway. He smirked at this, which everyone else took for him having a plot.

"We've got a good team this year, and you've probably noticed an old face had decided to grace us with his presence once again. But we need to practise hard to make sure we destroy the other teams. Let's get to work!"

Blaise clapped his hands and neatly jumped off of his perch. He walked over to Harry and lowered his voice.

"Remember, Draco supposedly hasn't been flying for a while, so don't give yourself away."

Harry wondered how he could possibly give himself away. He thought he was doing an excellent job being Draco Malfoy. He had the strut, the smirk and the drawl perfected. _The modesty too_, he thought, sarcastically. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm perfect at everything."

Blaise snorted with laughter and clapped Harry on the shoulder approvingly. "As are all Slytherins."

The Slytherin Quidditch team walked over to the broom-shed to collect their various brooms. Draco still rode the Nimbus Two Thousand and One from when he was younger, and Harry longed to untie his Firebolt, which was placed nearby. He went outside with the others, and Blaise opened the Quidditch chest, releasing the Bludgers and Snitch. Everyone hopped onto their brooms and shot into the air. Blaise had previously explained how these practises went. The Chasers scored as many goals as they could, the Keeper trying to block them. The Beaters whacked Bludgers at each other, back and forth, and the practise kept going until the Seeker caught the Snitch. Apparently the longest practise had lasted a week before, and the Seeker at the time had been immediately replaced.

Harry flew a few laps of the pitch, looking for the glint of gold a lot easier without having to wear glasses and being tricked by the frames glinting now and again. A Bludger flew at him, and he instinctively leaned to the side and flipped upside down, and when he was sure the Bludger was gone, he swung back to a sitting position. Pleased with himself, he started to look for the Snitch again. It wasn't long before he saw the shimmer of metal a few inches from the ground. He immediately tilted the handle of the broom at the ground and dived. He pulled up from the ground at the last minute possible, the toes of his boots skimming the ground. The Snitch decided to shoot upwards then, and Harry shot up after it, in hot pursuit. The rest of the team had stopped to watch. After Draco quit the team, they replaced him with a highly incompetent Seeker, but Draco had never flown like that before, even as he had before. Harry pulled his broom to a stop in front of the team. He waved his right hand, where the Snitch now sparkled, triumphantly.

"Does this mean practise is over now?" he asked, smirking.

Blaise rolled his eyes, and signalled that they could head for the showers. One of the Chasers caught up with Harry, a red haired girl that had previously dated Blaise. Blaise had pointed a lot of girls out to Harry. This one was Alexia Girard, who was also in the dreaded Arithmancy class.

"That was some good flying," she said.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

"Do you reckon you'll be able to do that in matches without being distracted by Potter?"

Harry stopped walking and froze. "_Excuse me?"_

The girl laughed. "I _said_, do you reckon you'll be able to fly that well without being distracted by Potter?"

"I know what you said. Why, though?" Harry couldn't help a bit of hope slip into his mind.

"Every time you play Seeker against him, you always lose. I figured it's because you're too busy staring at him. Either that or you're a shitty Seeker, which is clearly not true, right Draco?"

Harry gaped. Alexia had him trapped. He was extremely glad not to be the real Draco. He quickly recovered himself, no matter how tempting it would be to go into a monologue about how much he was in love with Harry Potter.

"Actually, I'll have you know, I only watch Potter, so when he sees the Snitch, I can go and catch it first without doing the work," Harry said, glaring.

Alexia grinned. "That's a shame, you'd be such an attractive couple."

The glare intensified. "Excuse me?"

"You'd be really cute together, with your light and dark hair and I'd bet you anything all that hatred is just bottled up sexual tension."

Harry wanted to burst out laughing and possibly hug Alexia and thank her that he wasn't completely mad for liking Draco. Some people would understand.

"What do you know?" Harry sneered, and struggled to find an insult to throw in response, "You're the one with red hair, what are you, a Weasley?"

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "It's hair-dye, duh."

"Muggle hair-dye? I thought you were supposed to be a Slytherin?"

"It's Sleakeazy's hair-dye, idiot. Think I'd use anything else? And I _am_ a Slytherin. We're clever, cunning and bitches, and that's what I am." she finished with a winning smile.

"New mantra for us there?"

"It's been around for ages, have you been living under a rock?"

"Ok, if you're done insulting me, I'm going to have a shower," Harry said, walking off, before he alerted her to how little he knew about Slytherins.

"Going to freshen up for a date with your boyfriend?" she called after him.

"Piss off Girard! I hate you!" he yelled.

"Love you too!"

...

"_You're WHAT?!"_ Ron bellowed, the noise echoing around the Gryffindor common room.

This was directed at Ginny, who was sitting on the sofa next to Hermione. Ron was sitting on the floor, slouching against the armchair where Draco sat, who had shrunk up into the corner of the armchair like an affronted cat, trying desperately for no part of his anatomy to make contact with Ron.

"I'm dating Blaise Zabini," Ginny repeated.

"When did this happen?" Ron demanded, "Did he put you under some kind of curse? Has he forced you to do anything against your will?"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, she's my little sister, and as her only brother present, I have to make sure of these things!"

"Do I even need to point out that she has gone out with more people than you have, and is perfectly capable of taking care of herself?"

"But it's Zabini!" Ron protested.

"Yes, what of it?" Ginny asked, nonplussed by her brother's outburst.

"He's a Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Draco beat her to it.

"What's wrong with Slytherins?"

Ron craned his neck around to face Draco, ready to argue, but once again, Draco interrupted.

"I know it may be hard for you to believe, but not all Slytherins are Death Eaters."

"Yes, but all Death Eaters were Slytherins," Ron countered.

"Peter Pettigrew," Hermione coughed into her hand, which Ron fastidiously ignored.

"What is your problem, Weasley?" Draco kicked at him.

"My problem is my sister going out with one of your lot!"

"_One of my lot?" _Draco hissed, "What do you mean by that?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried looks. Even Ron's face had paled. Hermione hastily cast some Silencing charms, sensing an outburst.

"I didn't mean-"

"_I know what you meant!_ Do you think I'm _proud _of what I've done? Do you think I don't spend _every damn minute_ of _every damn day_ remembering all the pain I've inflicted? Do you think I'm mourning the death of that monster? I did what I did to stop him from killing me and my family," Draco stopped yelling, and looked down at his hands, cringing at the vulnerability he was letting them see. "Family is the most important thing to me. It should be to you as well. Move, Weasley."

Draco got out of the armchair, 'accidentally' stepping on Ron's fingers as he stood up.

"And as for you," he said, addressing Ginny, "Blaise is my best friend. If you break his heart, I will exact my revenge."

"Isn't the phrase 'break his heart, I'll break your face?'" Ginny asked.

"Yes. But that's just so undignified."

Hermione suddenly burst out into coughing again, sounding suspiciously like: "You broke Harry's nose," Cough cough. "Sixth year."

"How Weasley and Harry put up with such a know-it-all, I will never understand," said Draco, before he left the common-room with no further words.

Hermione was stunned, she turned to Ginny, who had a grin on her face.

"Did you hear that?"

"He called him Harry!"

They squealed in unison.

"What's the big deal?" Ron said, whilst chewing on some sweets. How he had got hold of these so quickly, the girls would never be able to fathom.

"Don't worry, dear brother. It's something your brain would never be able to comprehend."

Ron looked confused.

"We're going to go and find Harry," Hermione said, grabbing Ginny's arm and tugging her towards the portrait hole.

Ron watched them go, perplexed. "Bye then. I'll just eat these by myself."

Ron pulled another of the red sticks of yumminess from the packet. "Who am I kidding? I'd never share these."

**You are totally awesome if you can identify those sweets Ron's eating...**

**Ok, I love Remus/Tonks in the books, I'm very sad that they cut them out of the films...ALONG WITH TEDDY. Fun fact, I could possibly have the same birthday as him. Back on topic, I also like Marauder's Era fanfics that have Remus/Sirius. So, I can't decide...a cop-out, I realise.**

**Back onto the second half of the question. Here's the deal: I used to ship Dramione. I discovered Fanfiction, and non-canon ships, and fell in love with Draco! Then I decided to put Harry as Character B, to see what happened. Then I found Drarry. The rest, as they say, is history...(and upon discovering this, rereading the books and watching the films, I discovered how much I LOVE Ronmione.) I can't imagine either of these pairings changed...**

**Ok, this chapter's question!**

_**Favourite spell, hex or curse?**_

**See you soon! Remember to review!**


	14. The Spot by the Tree

**Hello! Here's Chapter 14, on schedule! I am now running low on chapters though, so I won't be updating on Monday...**

**On a more positive note, did you all see that we hit 100 reviews?! Thank you all so much! It really means a lot. Did you all see the drabble I wrote to celebrate it? If you haven't, you should go and read it...and review it! I hope you like this chapter and review that too! Here's to 100 more reviews, eh? (just kidding. But seriously, that would be amazing. R-E-V-I-E-W! Please?)**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Draco Malfoy _hated _Ron Weasley. Just when he was coping with spending practically every waking minute with the twat, he had to remind him of _that_. Draco did what he had taken to doing a while ago. He headed out to his favourite tree in the grounds, which overlooked the Black Lake, and when the sunset was over it, the rays glinted off of the water, which made Draco forget about whatever horrors might be lurking in there. Draco sat down in the grass and leaned against the tree. He took a few deep breaths and let his anger at Ron simmer away.

"Malfoy?" a voice from behind asked.

"Go away," Draco said, not looking to see who it was.

Harry was in shock. He had come outside to watch the sunset by his favourite tree and found someone else sitting there. And not just anybody. He was now left with the options of leaving or sitting and watching the sunset with Draco. There wasn't any competition, really.

He sat down in a still sunny spot near the tree.

Draco turned his head to see the intruder, "Potter. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Your friend being an insensitive wart."

"I'm going to take a wild guess, Ron said something stupid?"

Draco shrugged. "Not stupid, I suppose. He just reminded me of things that I want to forget."

Harry knew immediately what he was referring to.

"I don't think any less of you for it, if that's any consolation," Harry said, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Thank _goodness_," Draco replied, sarcastically.

"You don't have to be rude. I'm trying to make you feel better."

"I'm just kidding. I appreciate that someone doesn't think I'm scum," Draco said, somewhat grudgingly.

Harry didn't know what to say. He drummed his fingers on the ground, waiting for the tension to break. Draco wasn't saying anything. Harry took matters into his own hands.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The sunset. The lake."

Draco looked taken aback. "Potter, are we really going to sit here talking about the scenery?"

"What else do you suggest we do?" Harry asked, trying desperately not to make that sound suggestive.

"Well, why don't _you_ go away, so I can enjoy myself in peace. I was here first."

"No. I came here to watch the sunset."

"Then sit down and watch it, and don't annoy me with your inane chatter."

Harry shut up and twiddled his thumbs, gazing out at the sun. The cool evening breeze, the sudden silence; in any other circumstances, it was hopelessly romantic. Harry spotted Draco's hand lying dangerously close to his. Well, in Harry's opinion. His hand started to creep towards the other boy's, to grab it. Harry stopped himself quickly before they made contact. _Bad Harry,_ he chided himself.

Draco was completely oblivious to the previous turn of events, and sat gazing up at the sun, the warmth on his face. After a few moments, he had forgotten why he had come here in the first place, which obviously meant that The Spot by the Tree had done its job. He turned his head and saw Potter looking more content than Draco had possibly ever looked. He wondered if that was just his personality, or whether the Spot by the Tree worked for everyone. Draco revelled in the fact that Potter wasn't talking and grudgingly realised that he wasn't as annoyed with his presence as he should be. In fact, not being alone seemed to be a comforting influence, as Draco spent most of his time on his own, because his friends often out and about. Or asleep, in the case of Goyle. Draco smiled to himself and was very glad Potter couldn't read minds and know that Draco didn't find him so terrible.

Harry noticed the little smile Draco wore. He couldn't help but hope it had something to do with him. Draco was certainly responsible for the smile on Harry's face. This was the longest time they'd ever spent together, and even though they weren't saying anything, Harry felt as happy as he would have if they'd just had an hour long conversation. Both of them were blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

...

"Ow!" Ginny hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione muttered.

The two girls were squashed together in a bush, spying on Harry and Draco, getting as close as they could, but not so close that they were found. The optimum spot turned out to be incredibly cramped, and not large enough so they could both stand and watch at the same turn. They stood back to back, and took it in turns, to peer through the gaps in the leaves and inform the other of what happened. Hermione had just turned around for her turn to look, but had tripped over a rather large leafy twig, and nearly fell over, grabbing hold of Ginny to keep herself upright, accidentally digging her nails in. Hermione righted herself, and after glaring at the offending piece of foliage, went back to watching the boys.

"What's going on? Have they started kissing yet? Ginny whispered.

"No. They don't seem to be talking at all. They're just sitting there."

"Thank _Merlin._ If they start kissing, we are swapping."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, at the moment they're showing no signs of kissing. I saw Harry nearly go for hand holding earlier, but he chickened out."

"Wuss," Ginny giggled, "Remember when he kissed me for the first time? Do you reckon he's waiting for a big audience for this as well?"

"No, I think the thing with you was a spur of the moment thing, his face afterwards was priceless. I also think that Harry would want this relationship to be more private. If he was going to make a move, it would be at a time like this."

Hermione's words had an immediate effect on Ginny, who quickly spun around to trade places with Hermione.

"My turn to watch!" she said quickly.

"I didn't mean now-"

Hermione was cut off, and Ginny's foot made contact with the large leafy twig that had attacked Hermione, but this time it had gotten more cunning, and Ginny wasn't able to steady herself. Instead, she toppled over bringing Hermione with her.

...

"What the hell was that?" Draco jumped out of his skin after hearing a nearby rustling of leaves, followed by a thump and someone saying '_Oof!'_

Harry was on his feet, wand drawn. After years of having someone try to kill him, his senses had become heightened, and he could prepare to defend himself at record time. McGonagall had praised him for this, and commented that these skills would be indubitably valuable if he continued to try to become an Auror.

"Who's there?" he demanded. "Show yourself."

...

"_Don't. Make. A. Sound," _Hermione breathed.

"You're squashing me!"Ginny replied, her voice below a whisper.

"Do you want to be discovered? Do you want them to know we've been spying?"

Ginny didn't reply, and instead focused on making sure she stayed quiet, and didn't make any more noise, despite the fact that Hermione had fallen on her.

...

Draco sighed. Potter had gone into a fighting stance and was surveying the area. If Draco had ever wanted to know what he'd look like whilst doing Auror work, now was the time.

"It was probably just the Whomping Willow or something," Draco said, thoroughly annoyed that his peace had been shattered.

"No, I heard people's voices," Harry insisted.

"Maybe they're just here for, _ahem, _personal reasons. Entirely innocent intentions. Well, maybe not _entirely _innocent intentions..."

"Please shut up Malfoy."

"Since you asked so nicely."

...

Hermione and Ginny held their breath as Harry walked right past the bush where they were concealed. He was so close, they could see the flecks of silver in his grey irises.

Thankfully, he passed them. Both girls let out a sigh of relief.

"You may have been right. There's no-one here," they heard Harry say.

"I told you so, Potter."

"Shut up."

"You."

Then, without saying anything of the sort to each other, they both automatically started walking back towards the castle, bickering the whole way. Ginny grinned up at Hermione.

"How cute, young love," she smiled. Then the smile disappeared. "Now can you please get the _hell off me._"

Hermione struggled to her feet, and pulled Ginny up afterwards. They crawled out of the bush which was more difficult than getting in there in the first place. By the time they were both out, Harry and Draco were nowhere to be seen.

"You don't suppose they've gone to kiss somewhere else?" Ginny asked.

"I doubt that Ginny. They're still in the other's body, bear that in mind. Would they really want to kiss themselves?"

"I wouldn't put it past Malfoy."

"Good point. Maybe we should keep an eye on them. Just in case."

Ginny grinned in response. "I really, really hope this plan works Hermione. Then we can watch all the time!"

"I hope so too, seeing as you didn't give me a chance to put my plan for you and Blaise into action," Hermione mock-glared, "And maybe not all the time, they deserve_ some_ privacy."

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Do you reckon they'd be angry if they knew we were spying on them?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask them yourself?" came a voice from behind where the two now terrified girls stood.

They turned around. Then the usually impeccably mannered, model student Hermione said;

"Oh, _arse._"

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. Sorry. **

**Ok, my answer.**

**Well, **_**Expelliarmus **_**is the spell that saved the world, isn't it? That makes it the best. However, I am incredibly lazy and can never find **_**anything**_**, so **_**accio**_** would be incredibly handy as well. Also, levitation is always fun. **_**Wingardium Leviosa! ( not Levio-sarrrr)**_

**This chapter's question...:**

_**What's the most important thing you've learnt from Harry Potter?**_

**If you make me cry, you win a prize. (I don't know what yet.)**


	15. Potter is a Superhero?

**Sorry for a long wait, I had to finish Chapter 16 first! You know the drill by now.**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Well?" Blaise prompted, his eyebrows raised. The two boys standing behind him had their arms crossed (Harry) or on their hands on their hips (Draco)

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a quick look.

"Blaise!" Ginny exclaimed, and beaming, she flung her arms around him. He rolled his eyes, and after returning her hug, he wriggled away.

"Nice try, but distracting me with your feminine wiles won't work. Most of the time. What were we talking about?"

Ginny, who had been giving Blaise a seductive smile after the hug, mentally pumped a fist in triumph. Meanwhile, Hermione's mind was working furiously for an excuse. Blaise may have forgotten, but Harry and Draco were still eyeing them suspiciously.

"May I enquire as to why you were spying on Potter and I?" Draco interrupted, sighing disdainfully at Blaise's incompetence to interrogate when faced with his new girlfriend making eyes at him.

"We wanted to see if you were ok after you left the common room. You seemed like Ron had really pissed you off," Ginny began.

"Then we saw Harry, and we wanted to make sure that you didn't get into a fight or anything. You seemed angry, and Harry does have a habit of provoking you," Hermione finished.

"So, you thought that two of-age wizards would get into a fistfight just because some ginger git annoyed one of them?"

"To be fair," Blaise interrupted, "the two wizards in question don't have the best track record."

Harry and Draco both snorted with laughter.

"That's an understatement," they said in unison.

They looked at each other in shock. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a knowing look. Blaise just wanted to bang their heads together and scream about the obviousness of it all. Harry and Draco that is, not Hermione and Ginny. Blaise had no plans of letting Ginny be with anyone else but him anytime soon.

"So, you can see why we had to follow you to make sure nothing bad happened," Hermione finished.

Draco gave a small nod. Harry was still regarding them curiously, but he didn't say anything. Hermione noticed.

"Harry, do you need me to help you with any homework?" she asked.

Harry looked taken aback. Hermione usually took more persuasion to give the kind of help she did (aka, doing it for him) and never asked outright. He decided to make the most of it.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione, let me just get my books. I'll meet you in the library?"

Harry quickly ran off before she could change her mind.

Ginny tugged on Blaise's arm.

"We're going to go for a walk," Blaise announced, "see you both around."

Draco huffed and folded his arms.

"Typical. My best friend deserts me to hang out with his Gryffindor girlfriend."

"Jealous? Wish you had one of your own?"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "I sincerely hope you're not offering."

"Of course not," Hermione laughed, "I still think you're a ferrety little prat. I was just commenting on the fact that you do seem to be quite lonely."

"Nonsense. I have plenty of friends other than Blaise. Pansy, Goyle and many of the younger Slytherins."

"I don't think the word for them is friends, as such. Maybe _minions_."

"I'd rather have minions than be a sidekick," Draco said, smugly.

"A sidekick, Malfoy?"

"Yes. You and Weasley are both Potter's sidekicks."

Hermione grinned. "Only superheroes have sidekicks."

"What's a superhero?"

"You know what a sidekick is, but not a superhero?"

Draco sighed. "I overheard a few muggleborns referring to you and Weasley as sidekicks and it sounded derogatory so I decided to use the phrase. Happy? So, what _is _a superhero?"

Hermione was happy. Especially with the use of the word 'muggleborns' instead of the term he previously preferred to use.

"A superhero is someone who battles evil and saves the world."

"So, Potter is a superhero then?"

Hermione was torn between laughing and squealing. She nodded, pressing her lips together so neither sound escaped her mouth.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go and help said superhero with his homework."

"So vanquishing the Dark Lord is child's play compared to Charms homework?"

"Transfiguration, actually. Much more complex, and therefore acceptable for our hero."

"I never said he was my hero."

"He's _everyone's _hero."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You'd better go and help him then. He has to pass his N.E.W.T's if he stands a chance of becoming an Auror and saving us all again."

"I tell him this _all the time_," she said in a sing-song voice before heading off to the library.

Draco discovered that he was now alone in the corridor. Hermione was heading off to the library to find Harry. He didn't even want to think about where Blaise and Ginny had gone. His only option now was going back to the Gryffindor common room and spending time with Ron, or wandering around the school and hope to find a Slytherin companion. Pansy or Goyle would do. After a few minutes of aimless wandering, he found himself heading back to Gryffindor tower, wondering how his life had come to this.

...

Hermione found Harry sitting in the library with a mountain of books in front of him. He beamed when she sat down opposite him. It was a sight that she still wasn't used to. Draco's face with Harry's disposition.

"So what subject do you want to start with?" he asked.

His face looked so joyful about the prospect of Hermione doing his homework for him. She felt bad for crushing this dream.

"I'm not really going to do your homework for you, Harry."

"Fine, you're just going to 'help', alright..."

"No, I mean I wanted to talk to you in private."

Harry's face fell slightly. "What about?"

"Draco, of course." Hermione exclaimed. "Also, I'm _astounded _at how much homework you've left until the last minute."

Harry's grin returned immediately.

"What happened?"

"Well, Ginny and I lied that we spied on you to make sure you weren't fighting-,"

"I _knew _it! I _knew _I wasn't imagining seeing-" Harry interrupted, but was stopped by Hermione's disapproving glare. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, we were spying on you because we thought that something was going to happen between you. Ron had just reminded Draco of his past, which clearly made him upset, and Draco also called you Harry subconsciously. He left the common room, and me and Ginny went to go and find you to tell you about the Harry thing. Sorry I didn't tell you that as soon as I planned to. He called you Harry though, yay! Back to the story. We went to find you and we saw you went out to the tree, where Draco was coincidentally sitting, so me and Ginny hid in a bush."

Harry grinned. "Why did you want to hide in the bush?"

"To see if anything happened between you two?"

"And to watch?"

"It was Ginny's idea."

"I knew I saw you both in that bush. Your hair gave you both away."

"Thank you for not telling on us."

"Are you kidding? How would I have been able to explain that to Draco? _My two friends are in that bush so if we start kissing, they'll be able to watch,_" he said, in a mocking tone, "Also, I wasn't entirely sure at first it wasn't you and Ron. From what I could see, you looked like you were in a rather compromising position. I didn't want to let on that I'd seen you..." Harry finished, looking uncomfortable.

"I fell on Ginny."

"Ah. That explains it."

"Ginny will not be happy that you mistook her for Ron though."

"It's the hair! And don't tell her that I think she looks like Ron. Because I don't, and she'll only make life painful for me if she thinks that I think that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I won't tell her."

"Good."

Hermione took one of Harry's textbooks and started to read it, signalling for Harry to start his homework.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any chance of you helping me with this homework?"

**I think the Harry Potter books are far more than just children's books. They represent friendship, love and some pretty serious stuff (racism, death etc) I can safely say they are my favourite books and nothing will replace them.**

**I also learnt that glasses don't automatically make you a loser. Harry Potter had glasses and he saved the god-damn world. That makes glasses cool. SHORT-SIGHTED NESS FOR THE WIN. (I don't know whether Harry was short-sighted...let's pretend he was. Just for that statement.)**

**Next question? Why not?:**

_**If it were possible, would you rather that JKR wrote a new series about the Marauders Era or the Next Generation?**_


	16. Victory

**Once again, it may be a little while until the next update. Until then, enjoy this! (and review, pretty please with a cookie on top [who likes cherries, really?])**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Harry had to laugh at the looks he was getting. He and Blaise were sitting with Hermione in the Gryffindor section of the Quidditch stands, cheering. People weren't quite sure what was weirdest, the fact that two Slytherins were in the Gryffindor section, sitting with Hermione Granger of all people, or the cheering. It was common knowledge that Blaise was going out with Ginny, so they could understand him being there, but the fact that Draco Malfoy (Harry in disguise, of course) was cheering for the Gryffindors of his own accord was messing with the other students confused little minds. Hermione and Blaise had noticed and were laughing as one girl wouldn't stop staring at him, as if she was wondering if she was dreaming. Blaise sent a neat blast of light to explode at the side of her face, which made her fall out of her seat in fright. Thankfully, after that she stopped staring. The game was in full swing, the score currently seventy-thirty to Gryffindor.

Ginny scored. Blaise jumped to his feet and yelled, pumping his fist. Ginny flew past the stands, and winked at him. Hermione and Harry exchanged grins as Blaise slumped back in his seat. He saw them smirking at him.

"What? I have a girlfriend and I'm proud of it."

Ron made a spectacular save, kicking it right to the centre of the stadium, where Ginny caught it and proceeded to score again. Blaise and Hermione stood on the benches and waved their arms and cheered loudly. Harry looked at his feet awkwardly.

"Just think," Hermione whispered as she sat back down, "maybe soon you'll be able to cheer for Draco at matches."

Harry elbowed her and kept watching the game. Or specifically Draco, or himself, depending on how you look at it. He had to admit to himself that did look like he was born to be on a broom. Maybe that was just Draco and his talent, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if he looked like that whilst flying. The only time he'd ever be graceful. He watched as Draco flew into a perfect dive. Harry could see the Snitch from his seat in the stands and was on the edge of his seat as the Hufflepuff Seeker set off after Draco.

"Potter! Potter! Potter!"came the chant from the stands. Harry instinctively turned around at the call of his name, and then realised it was just cheering for the person pretending to be him.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, shooting a sideways grin at the real Harry.

"Come on, Potter! Surely the Saviour can beat a bunch of Hufflepuffs!" Blaise yelled at twice the volume of Hermione's shout. They saw Draco grin even though he was in hot pursuit of the Snitch and halfway across the stadium. Blaise and Hermione looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and was about to yell something when he saw the Snitch suddenly completely change its course, leaving the two Seekers reeling, and desperately looking for it again. Harry, ever the Seeker, could see it hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Potter, you pillock!" he bellowed, "Is your eyesight really that bad that you can't see what's on the ground?"

Draco clearly heard the majestic echo of his own voice. He understood what was being said, and set off into another dive, the Hufflepuff Seeker nowhere near him, having flown around to the other side of the stadium. He could already taste victory, and when his hand was closed around the Snitch he rocketed straight upwards, and waved it above his head in triumph. The whistle blew, signalling the end of the match.

"Gryffindor wins!"

Hermione, Blaise and Harry all hugged each other and cheered. The noise from the crowd was deafening. Draco caught Harry's eye from where he was seated on his broom in the centre of the pitch, soaring high above everyone, still euphoric from winning. He gave him a curt nod, and a genuine smile spread across his face. Harry nearly fainted from joy.

...

Draco had to hand it to the Gryffindors. They threw one hell of a party. The common room was suddenly full of more red and gold banners, and there was an array of snacks and drinks laid out, and music was blaring through the room. Draco, was enjoying himself immensely, being the man of the match he was getting near-on all the attention. Another reason to enjoy being Harry Potter. The unbridled amount of respect and awe he received. He was now seated on top of Ron and Seamus' soldiers while everyone paid their respects to him. Well, more victorious, appreciative yelling, slurred by the effects of alcohol. He wondered why he was permitting Ron and Seamus to lift him up, but also blamed that on the alcohol. He also grudgingly respected them for the aforementioned alcohol. They had managed to slip it past Hermione and Professor McGonagall's watchful eyes under the guise of Butterbeer and pumpkin juice. Or maybe the two notoriously eagle eyed women were letting it slide. Draco didn't know nor care. He was enjoying his victory too much. He jumped off of his perch and landed neatly on the floor.

"Nice jump, mate," Ron slurred, clapping him on the shoulder, "Nice catch too."

Draco smirked at him. "Of course it was."

He set out across the room to get to Hermione and Ginny who were dancing together.

"Having a nice time, Draco?" Ginny asked, smiling as she shimmied in time to the music.

"Yeah. In Slytherin, victory is just expected. You get a few Congratulations if you win, and you get hell if you lose. I guess Gryffindor are just so used to losing that when they do win they have to celebrate."

"Unbelievable," Hermione exclaimed, "you're still insulting even though you're heavily intoxicated."

"And you're still a smart-arse," Draco retorted.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Ginny grabbed his arms. "Well, are you going to dance or not?"

Draco rolled his eyes and quickly got into the rhythm of the song and moved his body accordingly.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Ginny said approvingly.

"Too good to be Harry," Hermione commented.

"True, Harry dances worse than my dad does."

"I think every girl felt dreadful for poor Parvati that evening at the Yule Ball."

"We should really give him some dance lessons."

"Draco could teach him! He seems to be pretty good."

Draco wasn't really listened to the two girl's chatter. It was too high-pitched for his ears. He snapped back into it when he heard his name.

"Huh?"

"We said you could give Harry dance lessons," Hermione repeated.

Draco shrugged non-comittally. "He needs them. Don't you remember that time at the Yu-"

"Yule Ball?" Ginny and Hermione chorused.

Draco nodded. "Poor Parvati."

...

Harry was lying on the sofa in the Slytherin common room. Blaise was sitting in the armchair opposite him, Pansy perched on the armrest.

"Stop moping," Blaise said, poking at Harry with his foot, and glaring at him over the top of his magazine.

"I'm not moping."

"Yes, you are," chirped Pansy, who seemed to take pleasure whenever Harry showed any signs of unhappiness. _Sadistic bint, _Harry thought savagely.

"I just wish I was still a Gryffindor. I know exactly what's going on in the common room right now."

"What?"

"A party! A victory party! With my friends! With Firewhiskey!" Harry moaned and then slammed his head into a cushion.

"Booze?" Blaise's head jerked up.

Harry nodded mournfully against the cushion.

"I love parties, even if they're with Gryffindorks," Pansy said.

Blaise let a smirk split his face. "Well, my friends. What say you that we go and gatecrash?"

Harry sat upright. "I'd say I'm in."

The three of them stood up and immediately started walking towards Gryffindor tower. Harry started wondering why it felt so normal, that he was gatecrashing a party that he _should _have been at, with two Slytherins. He guessed he'd never know.

**I would rather there was the Marauders Era, a prequel series. I loved the flashback chapters, and I'd want to know how exactly Lily went from hating James to falling in love with him, more about Snape and sob uncontrollably thinking about what his future holds, and of course, the rest of the Marauders. Maybe scream "WHY?!" every time Wormtail pops up, seeing as he was their friend back then...("HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!") **

**Plus, if there was a Next-Generation book, we would be forced to accept canon ships, and where's the fun there? Except Ron&Hermione. I have no problems with that, whatsoever. I'm referring to Harry&Ginny and Draco&Astoria. You all knew that though, right? But really, I'd just be happy for the rest of my life to be able to experience Hogwarts again through new character's eyes. (that sounded really cheesy, didn't it?...sorry.)**

**This chapter's question:**

_**Would you rather be an Animagus (what form would you take) or be an Occlumens/Leglimens?**_

Also, I'm very sorry about the randomness of this author note. It's late, I'm tired and I need to now write Chapter 17 as I put this up without thinking. Whoops.


	17. Maybe Dancing Wasn't So Bad

**I finished this chapter early! So that means I'm actually posting when I'm meant to for once...thank you for putting up with me!**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Harry stood in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't quite fathom that he was about to let two Slytherins in there.

The Fat Lady gave him an appraising look as he stood in front of her.

"Password?" she asked, sounding rather smug. It was known only to Gryffindors that when they won a Quidditch match, the password immediately changed. This tradition had come around after the war, where every victory was then celebrated.

Harry lowered his voice, he wasn't so stupid as to let Blaise and Pansy hear the password, after all. "Victory."

The Fat Lady raised her eyebrows, clearly not happy about letting Slytherins in, but rules were rules. If they had the password, they were allowed access. The portrait swung open, and Harry crawled through the portrait hole. The party was in full swing, people dancing and drinking and having a good time.

"Argh! Slytherins!" yelled a nearby student, who looked only to be a first year. Why he hadn't been sent to bed, no-one knew.

Blaise and Pansy began pushing their way through the crowd. No-one seemed to really notice them, everyone was too busy enjoying themselves. Harry spotted Draco dancing with Hermione and Ginny. Everyone must have drunk a lot to not realise that something was wrong. Harry couldn't dance that well even if he was sober. He slipped his way through the crowds to join them. Ginny noticed him first and waved.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I gate-crashed with Blaise and Pansy."

"Blaise is here?"

Harry nodded and Ginny sped off immediately. Hermione was looking reproachfully at him.

"You let two Slytherins into our common room?"

"Three, if you count me."

"I think it's three if you count me, actually," Draco interrupted, his speech slightly slurred.

"What can I say? I missed the party," Harry said.

"I don't blame you, we don't ever get parties in Slytherin," Draco replied.

"Harry, do you want a drink? I'm heading over there now," Hermione asked.

"I'll have a Firewhiskey, if Ron hasn't drunk them all," Harry said.

"_Ron?_" Draco snorted, "what a lightweight! He had three and then went to bed! This is at least my fifth, and I'm still just _fine_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed over to the drinks table.

"Reckon you'd be able to drink five, Potter?"

"Easy."

"Oh really? I don't think you could beat me at anything," Draco said, poking Harry in the chest. Apparently Drunk Draco resorted to childish teasing.

Harry started counting on his fingers, "Quidditch, duelling-"

Draco placed a finger on Harry's lips. "Ssh. Don't be pedantic."

Harry's eyes widened at the contact. Thankfully, he removed his fingers and started dancing again.

Harry stood still. Dancing and him did not mix well.

"What's wrong, Potter? Going to admit that I'm better than you?"

Harry glared at his feet and their lack of dancing ability.

"At _dancing_. That doesn't really matter."

"Yes, it does, especially when you're renowned for being a terrible dancer. And_ especially_, when your friends rope someone devilishly handsome into teaching you."

"Technically, you're in my body at the moment and I'm presuming that's when they asked you to teach me. Are you saying I'm devilishly handsome?"

"Shut up Potter, I'm trying to do a nice thing here."

"Hell hath frozen over."

Draco swatted at him, but in his inebriated state, and with Harry's reflexes, he ended up just skimming his hand over Harry's hair.

"Ugh. You can definitely tell when I don't use that special conditioner on my hair," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have a selection of hair products," Harry snapped.

"As you should be. I've been using my stuff on your hair, and feel the difference!" Draco suddenly tilted his head, presenting it to be stroked. Harry looked around. A few people had noticed them and were giving them funny looks.

"I'll take your word for it," Harry said, desperate for the attention to be turned away from them. Thankfully, Ginny and Blaise had jumped up onto a table and were seeing who could down their drink quickest, which got the crowd's attention away from them again.

Draco shook his head. "So uncouth."

Ginny won the drinking contest, and bowed to the audience. She caught Harry's eyes, seeing him standing with Draco and winked.

"I told you Gryffindors won everything," Harry said, grinning.

"You didn't say anything about Gryffindors, only about you and I," Draco pointed out.

"Now who's being pedantic?"

Draco stuck his tongue out. "So, did you care to prove me wrong about your dancing skills?"

"Are you asking me to dance?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I'm not asking you _to _dance, I'm asking to show you _how to_ dance."

Draco extended a hand. Harry was struck with a sense of familiarity about the situation. Eight years ago, when Draco had offered his friendship, and Harry had rejected him. Now, years later, here they were, trapped temporarily in the other's body and about to dance together. Harry took his hand.

Draco spun him around. Harry stumbled over his own feet. Suddenly, the music changed. It was a slow song. Harry whipped his head around to see Hermione, Blaise and Ginny standing by Seamus, who was controlling the music for the night. They all grinned at Harry knowingly.

_You're welcome,_ Hermione mouthed, as Blaise and Ginny raised their drinks in a silent toast.

"Focus. I'm going to let you lead, because presumably when you do dance, that's what you'll need to know how to do," Draco's voice broke Harry from his death glare at his so-called friends. _Thank God Ron went to bed_, Harry thought.

Harry went back to staring at his feet.

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry's head shot up and he met Draco's challenging gaze.

"You wish."

Draco grinned. "Good. Now, your hands go on my waist."

"_Where?_"

"My waist. I realise that I'm not the ideal dance partner, but I'm the best you're going to get. My waist, if you please."

Harry did as he was asked, furiously trying to forget that it was Draco he was dancing with, and that he'd cloned himself for some dancing practise or something. Hermione had found a spell that allowed him to create a duplicate of himself. That was it. Harry was certainly not dancing with Draco Malfoy.

Then Draco's hands found their way onto his shoulders. _Clone of myself, clone of myself, clone of myself_, Harry kept thinking.

"Right, now you have to take a step forwards, and guide me along with you," Draco instructed, "and if you step on my toes, I'll hex you."

Harry took a step forward uneasily. He didn't step on Draco's toes, thankfully.

"Well don't stop there, attempt to dance, and if you can't do it, I'll help," Draco snapped.

"So demanding."

Harry attempted to manoeuvre his way around the small amount of space there was in the common room. He jumped out of his skin with Draco suddenly rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"This is what girls do when they slow dance, I'm just preparing you. Keep dancing."

Harry looked around and saw that he was right, the rest of the couples that were dancing all were in the same pose that he and Draco were.

Harry stopped walking around and just swayed on the spot. Draco didn't say anything, just gently swayed along with him. Harry was not entirely convinced that Draco couldn't hear his heart pounding. But he couldn't help but enjoy the moment. Maybe dancing wasn't so bad.

The music suddenly jolted back into an upbeat song. Draco sprang off of like a shot. Harry let his hands fall to his sides.

"Yes, not bad Potter. But there is always room for improvement."

The two boys looked around, the tension thick. Hermione came over, and passed a bottle to Harry.

"Sorry about the wait, Harry. You two looked like you didn't want to be disturbed."

Harry took the drink and thanked Hermione. Draco had an unreadable expression on his face.

"You know what? I'm going to get Blaise and Pansy. I think one drink will be enough, I don't want to feel like dung tomorrow," Harry said, before forcing his way through everyone to find the two Slytherins. Blaise was nowhere to be found, and then again, neither was Ginny, so the less time spent on that, the better. Pansy was sitting on the sofa with Parvati Patil, chatting.

"And here he comes, speak of the devil!" Parvati exclaimed as she saw Harry (or Draco, in her eyes) make his way over.

"Are you and Harry together now, or something? Because that was adorable to watch, I suppose that's why Harry was never much of a dancer, he just couldn't lead!"

"Pansy, can we go?" Harry cut in, slightly guiltily. He didn't mean to be rude to Parvati, but he wasn't really sure what was going to happen. Draco had been considerably drunk during the dance incident.

Pansy took pity on him, which surprised him. He supposed she had to save face in front of Parvati, as Draco was known to be one of her best friends.

"Of course, let's head back now. Blaise will come in his own time."

She waved to Parvati and then she and Harry started to walk back to the Slytherin dormitories. When they were a considerable distance away, she began to talk.

"So, I take it you and Draco aren't enemies anymore?"

**Sorry. I needed to stop there, or this chapter would go on forever...but woo! A Drarry moment **_**finally**_**. Maybe Draco won't be so oblivious anymore...Spoilers...**

**Anyway, I would rather be an Occlumens/Leglimens because I've always wanted to be a mind reader! Animagi are cool, but I don't have a clue what I'd be or what I'd do...I'd be perfectly happy just to be a witch! I mean, I **_**am **_**perfectly happy **_**being **_**a witch. Totally am. I go to Hogwarts and everything...**

**This chapter's question:**

_**Which moment of the HP films scared you the most?**_


	18. What Love Is

**I know. I'm brilliant. A very quick update! I'm posting them when I write them now, which urges me to write so I don't leave big gaps between chapters! **

**This chapter is more angst-y and emotional than funny...sorry. Hopefully it's still ok. Review?**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Pansy had an odd look on her face. It was a mixture of anger, pity and confusion.

Harry took a sip from the bottle he had brought out with him.

"I definitely don't hate him and I don't think he hates me either," he said, "I still don't think he particularly likes me though."

Pansy snorted. "But you like him?"

Harry winced. Pansy's gaze was scrutinising.

"Probably more than I should."

They walked in silence for a few beats, Pansy clearly contemplating a response.

"Do you mind me asking, do you still love him?" Harry said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know if I ever did," she said, her voice small.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Pansy pinned him with a harsh look, her eyes untrusting.

"Why would you want to do that? You hate me."

"I think hate is a strong word. I _hated _Voldemort. I think it's too serious for a bit of house rivalry."

"Fine. We're not friends, Potter. Why do you want to talk to me about feelings?"

"You know Draco. You know what it's like to be in love with him. I thought maybe you could help me," Harry avoided her eyes, and took a sudden interest in his feet.

"You're in love with him?" she whispered.

"Not yet. But I think I could be."

Then Pansy did something that shocked Harry more than seeing Severus Snape with clean hair would. Fully aware that it was not Draco, she hugged him.

"Let's go and talk somewhere private," she said.

...

Draco was a little shell-shocked. Had he really just slow-danced with Harry Potter? Had he just rested his head on his bloody shoulder? He needed some to think, and so he was lying on a sofa, pretending to have passed out. Hermione was unfooled. She knelt down by the side of the sofa.

"Draco," she said, "I know you're awake, so you can spare me the theatrics."

Draco carried on pretending to be comatose. He even let a trail of drool fall out of the side of his mouth for emphasis.

"Draco!" she said, slapping him.

"Fine, fine!" he grumbled, sitting up. He folded his arms petulantly. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to check that you were alright," she replied, "pretending to have passed out to avoid people is one of Harry's favourite things to do, and I never fall for it. You really didn't stand a chance."

"Just came to gloat then, did you?" Draco sneered.

"No, I came to see why you decided it was a good idea to pretend to have passed out. Who are you avoiding?"

"Everyone. I don't want to talk to anyone. They're all looking at me, see?" Draco pointed out, pointing around the room.

Hermione laughed.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"I'm sorry, but you sounded so much like Harry!" she said, between chuckles, "_Why does everyone keep looking at me?" _she mimicked.

Draco glared. "I don't want to talk about Potter."

"If you're worrying about the dancing, I'd just stick to the story that you were drunk. Most people here probably won't remember it anyway. This is why I was against having alcohol today, next time I am going to send it away or charm it so only of-age students can drink it, and they can't go past their limit."

"Not a bad idea," Draco said, nodding.

"The drunk story or the drinks?"

"Both. I'm going to bed now," Draco said, hauling himself off of the sofa.

"Draco?"

"Mm?"

"If you need or want to talk, I'm here."

"Why would I need to talk to you?"

Hermione let a small smile cross her face.

"You may want to eventually, if thoughts are plaguing you. I'm here to listen and to help you," she said cryptically.

Draco was utterly confused. "Thank you? Also, if anyone asks about the dancing with Potter thing, deny all knowledge."

"Goodnight, Draco."

With that, he headed off to bed. Hermione reclined on the sofa and smiled. He would come to her to talk soon. She knew it.

...

"You first," Harry said.

Pansy was sitting opposite him on the bed, absent-mindedly stroking the green bedspread.

"No way, you first, Golden Boy," she insisted.

Harry rolled his eyes at use of the Daily Prophet's name of choice for him.

"Well, it started a few weeks when we came back for eighth year. The speeches were all on working to get away from the bad memories of the war, getting over old grudges and being happy to be alive. As you probably knew I'd seen Draco a couple of times over the summer, I testified at his trial and I returned his wand. We'd made our peace, shook hands. When we were back at school we carried on pretty much in the same way, still insulted each other, but there wasn't any real malice there anymore, not on my part anyway. Then one day, I just saw him in an entirely different light. Malfoy became Draco, in my mind. I noticed everything about him. The precise colour of his eyes, every little personality tic that he has. I was captivated by him. Of course, he doesn't feel the same way, he carried on as if nothing was wrong, and tried my best to act as though nothing had changed for me. Hermione obviously noticed though, and she confronted me about it. She was supportive, and then she hatched this plan with Blaise for us to swap bodies to get closer to each other. I don't know if it will work, or if it will just make him resent me. I keep thinking we're making progress but then he just shuts his emotions away, so I can't know what's going on inside his head. I just don't know what to think anymore," Harry let his emotions take over, and he fell backwards onto the bed, defeated.

There was a sniffle which alerted him to Pansy's presence. She was wiping her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry, but that was just so beautiful!"

"How much did you drink at the Gryffindor party?"

Pansy slapped him. "Stop! I'm just crying because of the things you said, don't ruin it!"

"I just told the truth, is all," Harry said, not sure how to cope with a crying girl.

"Exactly! I'm just pleased that someone loves my best friend so much!"

"I don't love him, not yet, I just harbour strong romantic feelings for him."

"Potter, that's what love is, you twat!"

"Oh. Will you tell your part of the story now?"

"It's nothing compared to your story."

"I just want to know."

Pansy sighed. "I don't know if I ever did love him, not really. I think I loved the idea of love. My parents always told me that I'd end up marrying him someday. They were close with his parents, and pure-blood marriages tend to be organised from a young age. We have always been friends, and I mistook the kind of love we had. We're best friends, I'd do anything for him, I confused it with romantic love. We tried a romantic relationship, but it didn't work out. Neither of us really knew why. But we stayed good friends, and we've admitted to each other that we'd happily marry the other if our parents told us that we were to marry someone of a respectable birth. We'd get married because we know we get on, even if we weren't in love with each other. I always considered that a last resort though. I'd rather that we married other people for love, and I want the best for Draco," she paused for a second and looked up at Harry, "and as loath as I am to admit it, Potter, I think you'd be good for him."

Harry brightened immediately. "You do?"

"You're a good match. You challenge each other. Neither of you are the kind of people who'd want to be in a relationship with a doormat. But I think underneath that, you'd love each other deeply. Draco also has a vulnerable side, which he rarely lets anyone see, practically only me and his mother, and I think you'd always be there to protect him."

"I would," Harry confirmed.

Pansy smiled. "Then I have the closure I've been hoping for to get for years. Good luck, Potter. It'll take a lot of work getting Draco, but trust me, he's worth it."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"You're not so bad, y'know. _Harry._"

"That means a lot."

"Can we talk about something else now? This conversation has gotten far too emotional for my liking."

"Agreed. Do you want some of this Firewhiskey?"

"Hell yes."

**There you have it! Harry and Pansy have bonded over Draco, and the man himself is still clueless about his obvious feelings for Harry. Maybe not **_**as **_**clueless, but still. It's especially frustrating as the author not being able to make too many Drarry moments happen because they're still in the others body...I should have thought of that.**

**Ok, when I was younger, I couldn't watch all of the graveyard scene in Goblet of Fire with my eyes open (the bit where Wormtail cuts Harry's arm) or the bit where the Basilisk's fang goes into Harry in Chamber of Secrets. Sense a theme? I am completely petrified of needles and sharp objects going into arms...they're just rejgrwgweqhfvwgel! I hate them. Also, when the Boggart turned into that clown thing in Prisoner of Azkaban...I hated that. I HATE CLOWNS. NO-ONE IS THAT HAPPY ALL THE TIME WITHOUT BEING SINISTER. Also the torture scene in Deathly Hallows Part 1 creeped me out to no end...it's that knife/sharp object thing again, and it was so brilliantly acted as well that it made me shudder.**

**Happier question this time, yes?**

_**What is your favourite quote from HP? It can be funny, inspiring, or just something light hearted!**_


	19. It Takes Two to Tango

**I'M SORRY. I meant to post earlier, really I did. But then I got writer's block for this chapter, and it turned into just a filler and Draco's inner turmoil...**

_**Je suis désolé, lo siento, mi dispiace, ich bin traurig**_** and all that….**

**(Google Translate (except French.) Sorry if the above grovelling isn't linguistically correct.)**

**Also, I tried to write and post this ASAP, so haven't checked for any mistakes...I suck, I know. SORRY. Maybe still leave a little review, though? Please?**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The majority of people sitting at the Gryffindor table in seventh or eighth year were leaning their heads on the table and groaning. Hermione was pouring pumpkin juice for herself, looking smug.

"I don't want to say I told you so," she said, grinning at Ron, Draco and Ginny, "but I _did _tell you so."

"Shut up, Hermione," Ginny moaned, massaging her temples.

"I feel like I've been trampled by a horde of Hippogriffs," Ron grunted.

"You had three Firewhiskeys and went to bed, you lightweight," Draco snapped.

Ron turned pink. "Don't go yelling it out loud! I'm not proud of it. Did I miss anything interesting, though?"

Draco immediately took an interest in his breakfast. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Harry was there for a bit, he came with Blaise and Pansy," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "A Slytherin invasion?"

"No, Harry gate-crashed and bought them with him," Ginny explained.

Ron gaped as he tried to get over this betrayal. Hermione lifted his jaw shut. Ron was about to keep talking when Harry himself entered the Great Hall. No-one else saw anything wrong with what was going on, but those who were in the know were shocked. Pansy Parkinson was hanging off of his arm, laughing at things he was saying. Ron's jaw fell open again as Hermione's hand fell into her lap. Draco dropped his piece of toast in his cup of pumpkin juice. Ginny had her head in her hands, so didn't notice, but she probably would have dropped something as well. Blaise was walking behind the pair of them, also looking confused. Harry turned his head and saw the shocked trio staring at him. He gave them a quick smile before being tugged to the Slytherin table by Pansy. He had been quite taken aback by her sudden change in attitude towards him as well. She had warmed up a lot to his company since their talk the previous night, and she had promptly latched onto him and seemed to have taken a shine to him. She wasn't so bad after all, Harry thought.

...

Potions later that day was sufficiently awkward. The events of the previous evening were plaguing on both Harry and Draco's minds, although neither were inclined to bring it up. They carried on worked in silence, only breaking it to politely ask to borrow the knife, or how many stirs were needed. Neither of them seemed particularly inclined to start a conversation. This surprised Draco, who was dreading Harry starting to chirp on about something, most likely about dancing. When he didn't say anything, he became confused, Draco wasn't saying anything because he was embarrassed. What did Harry have to be ashamed of? Draco had convinced him to dance. His curiosity was killing him.

"So," Draco ventured cautiously.

Harry looked up from the roots he was slicing. "So?" he replied.

"Never mind," Draco said hastily, cursing himself for being such a coward. Why was he so nervous about talking to Potter all of a sudden?

"Are you sure?" he sounded unconvinced.

"I'm still a little hungover," Draco said as explanation.

Harry made a noise of comprehension, and went back to the roots. Draco inexplicably got the urge to continue talking to him.

"So, when did you and Pansy become close like that?" he said, pleased he managed to get out a sentence.

Now it was Harry's turn to quickly scrabble for words.

"I don't know. She just decided to give me a chance, I guess."

"That doesn't sound like Pansy."

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself then?" Harry snapped.

Draco jumped back in shock.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for," Harry said.

"That's alright," Draco sniffed, turning his attention back to the potion.

There was a few moments of awkward silence between them.

Draco let out an exasperated breath. "Ok, I can't take this anymore."

Harry turned to him in question, an eyebrow raised.

"Last night?" Draco said.

Harry still looked blank.

"The _dancing?_" Draco mouthed.

"Oh. Yeah, what about it?" Harry asked, subtly pinching his leg under the desk to keep himself convincing.

"You sound awfully casual, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"Potter, we slow-danced," Draco hissed, keeping his voice down, "I rested my head on you and you sound like this is normal, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sounding so casual about it because I presumed you were drunk when it happened. Why are _you _making such a big deal out of it? Be embarrassed about it for a while, then move on. Alcohol does stupid things to people and most people will probably have forgotten about it."

Draco was stunned and at a loss for words, for once.

"You're right. I didn't think about it like that. But you danced too, don't put all the blame on me! It takes two to tango, after all!"

Harry was nonplussed. "A tango, was it? I thought it was more of a waltz, personally."

"Shows what you know about dancing."

"Both of us know that you know a lot, even in an inebriated state."

Draco shot him a poisonous look. "It didn't mean anything. Just keep that in mind."

Harry smiled to hide the pain. "I'd be concerned if it had."

The lesson ended, and the boys left the lesson without another word to each other. Pansy promptly headed over to Harry and linked her arm through his.

"How was Potions?" she asked, grinning.

Harry suddenly got the impression that now that she knew about his crush on Draco, she'd never shut up.

"It was alright," Harry replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" she pressed on, teasingly.

"No, Pansy."

"Poor you!" she said, ruffling his hair.

Harry pretended to be highly affronted.

"Damn it, woman! Why have you befouled me so?" he cried out, covering his hair from view. He quickly ran off to the nearest bathroom to sort out his hair. A complete waste of time, he felt, but he was supposed to still be playing Draco. He took the comb out of his inside pocket and set to work. Pansy hadn't fatally damaged it, and he easily put it back in its place. He had quickly picked up on how to do the hairstyle that Draco favoured, and secretly quite liked it, not that it would ever work on his hair. He spun around to leave the bathroom and jumped out of his skin.

"Gah!"

"Calm yourself, Potter. It's only me," said Draco, looking bored.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is a toilet, you twat. What do you think?"

This happened to be a lie, but Draco was a good actor, so Harry was convinced.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Harry said, before making his way to leave.

"Potter."

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I hope you're prepared for this Saturday."

Harry blinked a couple of times. "Excuse me?"

"The Quidditch match? Gryffindor versus Slytherin? The final test between you and me to determine once and for all who is the champion? Ring any bells?" Draco said, incredulously.

"Oh, right. Quidditch, of course."

Draco was still looking expectantly at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Not going to reply with a taunt? Some boorish barb about how you're better than me?"

Harry smiled a little sadly. "Don't you think we're past that now?"

"So you concede?" Draco demanded, ignoring Harry's statement.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. "Whatever, Malfoy. See you on the pitch."

Harry turned to leave again.

"Oh, and Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Your hair is looking rather sexy, if I may say so."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Thank you?"

With that, he swiftly left the bathroom, grinning.

Draco leant over the sinks, sighing and quickly splashed some water on his face. Had he really just said that? Had he just called Harry's hair sexy? It was because it was his own, he reassured himself. Simply that. He expelled another sigh and looked in the mirror. He admired the dark, artfully mussed hair temporarily on his own head and decided that maybe Harry's hair was rather sexy as well. Upon realising this thought, his head quickly made contact with the sink with a loud clunk that resonated around the bathroom walls. Swearing profusely from the pain, Draco clutched a hand to his aching forehead and left the bathroom, a torrent of foul language still spewing from his mouth.

The looks on the students of Hogwarts faces as Harry Potter staggered through the hallways clutching his forehead in pain were priceless. Draco burst into a fit of laughter once he was safely away from them all. Once everything was back to normal he decided he would convince Harry to do it on a regular basis. He was struck with another profound and terrifying thought.

_When did Potter become Harry?_

**Yay! Maybe not so oblivious Draco! **

**And oh, I love so many quotes. But these are my top six. (No particular order.) **

"_**You're the one who is weak. You'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."**_

"_**It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live."**_

"_**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**_

"_**There's no need to call me 'sir' Professor."**_

"_**Just because you have the emotional range of teaspoon doesn't mean we all have."**_

"_**Not my daughter, you bitch!"**_

**And so many more...Pretty much everything the twins say. Or any word on any page from any of the books.**

**ALL HAIL QUEEN ROWLING.**

**Another question? Why not.**

_**Favourite canon ship from HP?**_

_**(for those of you who don't know, a canon ship is a pairing that actually happens in the books. You probably knew that, by oh well!)**_

_**REEEEEEEEVIEEEEEW! **_


	20. Quidditch

**Sorry it's been a while, but hopefully the events of this chapter will cheer you up! YAY QUIDDITCH! Reviews are like thousands of hugs in one and I will be eternally grateful. I may even write another drabble in excitement. Or update this faster.**

CHAPTER TWENTY

The entire school, students and teachers alike, was buzzing with excitement. Today was the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. The final one between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, to see their outcome of their infamous seven year rivalry on the Quidditch pitch (and off of it)

Needless to say, none of them were aware, except for a select few, that the rivals were trapped in the others body. Both of them were currently sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, full of adrenaline for the upcoming match. Blaise was leading the occupants of the Slytherin table in a kind of battle cry for victory. The Gryffindors were retaliating with a rendition of the ever-favoured _Weasley is Our King. _Blaise aside, the members of the actual Quidditch teams continued to talk normally amongst themselves.

...

"You know," Draco mused, swirling his glass full of pumpkin juice as though it were a goblet of fine wine, "you have me to thank for the origin of this song."

Ron glared at him. "Not really. I think I'd rather these lyrics than the ones you came up with."

"That may be true, but the tune and general basis was all me. At the tender age of fifteen, no less. I think I showed excellent musical potential."

"Is that why you're such a good dancer?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening innocently.

Draco shot her a poisonous glare to which she smirked back at. Ron looked confused for a second, but immediately started a new topic of conversation. Draco couldn't help but feel a touch of gratitude for the boy he not so affectionately thought of as 'that lollygagging ginger.'

"Is everyone ready for the match?"

Ron's statement was met with shouts from across the table. Ron settled in his seat, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He turned pink, and his face grew even happier. It was safe to say that Ron was very happy with how his life had turned out.

...

Harry's head was hurting. He had woken up with a headache, which was never a good sign on the day of a Quidditch match. Pansy had accompanied him to the Hospital Wing, and he had felt slightly better after a quick potion, but the yelling that Blaise had started was starting to grate on him. After breakfast, he went down with the rest of the Slytherin team to the Quidditch pitch. They all retrieved their broomsticks, and Harry was still not entirely comfortable knowing he would have to fly in the match without his beloved Firebolt. They walked out onto the pitch into a wall of solid sound. The air was full of exhilaration, and by breathing this in, Harry was suddenly filled with adrenaline and ready to fly. He mounted his broom and along with the rest of the team, excluding Blaise took off into the air. He looked around. He saw Ron hovering near the hoops, looking determined. Ginny was in the centre of the pitch, her hair billowing around her. Draco was still on the ground, and shook hands with Blaise, as was the custom. Then they also mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground. Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the Snitch. Harry's eyes immediately locked onto it, but it seemed to disappear from sight. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air and blew the whistle. The match had begun.

Harry began to circle the pitch, watching the rest of the match unfold. Both teams were pretty evenly matched, and with a sense of dread, Harry realised that the outcome of the match would rely on the Seekers. Gryffindor scored first, followed by Slytherin the next minute. The game carried on in this way, the crowd never pausing from their cheers, the atmosphere electric. Ginny and Blaise were currently fighting over possession of the Quaffle. Blaise had it safely tucked under his arm, when Ginny came up next to him brushed her lips across his ear, whispered something and then flew away with the Quaffle. The Gryffindor roared with laughter, and even the Slytherins had a few sniggers. Blaise looked scandalised and shook himself before flying after his girlfriend.

Harry laughed from his perch in midair, before he noticed the unmistakeable glint of gold not too far from him. He immediately shot off. Draco saw this and sped after him. The Snitch was as elusive as ever, and kept changing direction, but the pair of them stayed on its trail. They were more evenly matched than ever, since Draco had the Firebolt and Harry did have that extra skill. The wind whipped through Harry's air, the cold air bracing. They were both at the top of the stadium, the Snitch rocketing towards the sky. They continued their ascent until they were so far away from the pitch, it was silent. The only noises were the heavy breathing of the two boys. Suddenly the Snitch stopped. It hovered for a split second before plummeting back down towards the stadium. Harry and Draco exchanged a bewildered glance before shooting downwards in its wake, for what could quite possibly be the end of the match. They were in the stadium once again, both so focused on the Snitch they ignored the crowd. All of Harry's senses were focused on the Snitch. They were nearly on the ground. Harry's heart was pounding. He broke his gaze from the Snitch to look at Draco. His face was one of pure determination. Harry was struck with all the memories of the Quidditch games when they were younger, how Harry constantly bested him. He remembered the way Draco's father scorned him for being bested. He remembered just how in love he was with Draco, and how seeing him happy made his heart sing. He remembered that he had all the glory he'd ever need and losing a Quidditch match wouldn't affect that, but it would mean everything to Draco, who always lost to him. With that, Harry looked at Draco once again. Draco looked back, still looking determined. They were dangerously near the ground now.

"_Yours,"_ Harry mouthed, before pulling out of the dive, pretending to look anguished.

Draco grabbed the Snitch, and landed on the ground neatly, looking faintly stunned.

"_Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!"_ the announcer bellowed.

The Gryffindor team stormed onto the pitch and scooped Draco up victoriously. The Gryffindor part of the stands were cheering so loudly Harry was surprised they didn't lose their voices. Blaise flew up alongside Harry.

"You let him win, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "He needed the victory more than me."

Blaise exhaled deeply. "Potter?"

"Yeah?"

Blaise thwacked him around the head. "What the _hell _is wrong with you? Did you not consider me in your thoughts? I need to win! I needed the victory!"

Blaise was shaking him now, and Harry had to fight laughter. Without warning, Blaise's head was in Harry's shoulder and he was seemed to be sobbing.

"You stupid romantic sap, you lost me the game," he grumbled, "I'm going to punch your lights out when we get back on the ground."

"Of course you will," Harry said comfortingly, before flying towards the ground along with the rest of his team.

The Gryffindor team carried a euphoric, yet still dazed Draco off of the pitch. The Slytherins were subdued as they left. Except Blaise that is, he was still clearly fuming. Harry decided it was best to leave him alone for a while.

...

The Gryffindors had thrown a party once again, even more raucous than the last. However, Draco was sat on the sofa rather than enjoying himself. He had finally succeeded in winning a game of Quidditch against Harry, yet he still felt unfulfilled. He couldn't figure out why Harry had let him win. He had mulled over many possibilities but couldn't put his finger on why. Ginny sank down next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I would have thought you would have been happier finally winning."

"Me too."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you and Granger so insistent on getting me to talk?"

"We're just trying to be there for you. As friends should."

"What makes you think we're friends?"

"I'm dating _your _best friend. That means we should be at least civil."

"Ugh. You Gryffindors and your morals."

"Shut up. Are you going to come and dance or do I need to get Harry up here?"

"Will you please stop going on about that? I just want to forget about it. I wasn't myself, I was hammered."

"Did you know that alcohol just makes you lose your inhibitions? It gives you the confidence to do things you've always wanted to do but never had the courage to do?"

"Whatever, Weasley. You're starting to sound like Granger. Leave me alone."

Ginny left, grinning.

Draco's mind was going over Ginny's statement. _What a load of crap, _he thought. _Harry and I have never even wanted to be friends._

And then Draco remembered the way that Harry had let him catch the Snitch. He remembered the way that he had savoured feeling Harry's heart beat against his own when they danced. He remembered the way that seeing Harry's face in the mirror each day made his pulse quicken just that little bit.

_Maybe we never wanted to be to friends in the past,_ he thought, _but now, maybe I want us to be more. _

With that epiphany, Draco buried his head in the sofa, aching with denial. He couldn't fancy Harry Potter. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

_Or could it?_

**Damn them not being in their own bodies. This is so frustrating. I'm going to make them change back soon...but that means nearing the end of the story...OH NOES. I will miss you all dearly when that time comes.**

**Ok, so my favourite canon couple...**

**Ron&Hermione. For reasons I can't explain, I just adore them. They're opposites in some ways but they're still perfect together. I have no other words.**

**Next question? Let's keep to the Quidditch theme!**

_**Which Quidditch position would you play and why?**_


	21. You and Your Bloody Hero Complex

**...sorry.**

**I meant to update sooner, really I did. But then I ran out of ideas. Any that you have will very appreciated, just to get the creative juices flowing! **

**Anyway, I slaved away until the early hours of the morning to get this written in time for...HALLOWEEN! Happy Halloween everybody, even if it is only 1am on Halloween as I type this...**

**I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. I have homework to do...I might write a drabble to get me through it, so if you have any suggestions for that, feel free to put them in a review! **

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

It was Sunday morning, the day after the Quidditch match, and a day when students were permitted to go to Hogsmeade. The sun was shining, and there was a pleasant breeze in the air. It was, in theory, supposed to be a good day. However, Blaise Zabini was not a happy camper. Not that he was the sort to go camping, in fact, his hatred of the idea of sleeping outside in the wilderness was only surpassed by that of Draco.

Blaise's murderous mood was caused by the outcome of yesterdays Quidditch match, in which Harry had suddenly gone all noble and let Draco finally catch the Snitch. Blaise, for the umpteenth time since his arrival at Hogwarts, cursed Gryffindors and all that they stood for. He was all for chivalry, the act of being chivalrous had helped him score with many a female Hogwarts student, but to be so chivalrous as to sacrifice a Quidditch match that could determine how you place for your final year at school for the object of your affection? It was madness.

Blaise had wondered about Harry's true intentions about letting Draco win. Maybe he had done it on purpose to make sure that Gryffindor did win the Quidditch Cup, and making sure that his image of Best Seeker Ever didn't falter. Of course, having got to know Harry the last few weeks, Blaise had discovered that Harry couldn't care less about image, and seeing the way he looked at Draco when he thought no-one was watching (which basically everybody but Draco saw, Draco being the most annoyingly oblivious person to Harry's interest in him, compared to his perceptiveness of everything else) he came to the conclusion that the boy was simply head over heels in love, and would do anything to improve his chances.

Blaise was extremely peeved.

He was currently sat at the breakfast table, boring holes into Harry's head with the force of his glare. Harry was sitting opposite him, next to Pansy, and the pair of them were glancing at Blaise with concern. Pansy waved her hand in front of Blaise's face. He didn't even blink. Pansy whispered something in Harry's ear which made him laugh. Blaise's glare intensified. How dare Harry show mirth when he had caused him so much pain!

Pansy excused herself from the table to get herself ready for the Hogsmeade visit, and Harry quickly followed her after the prospect of being left alone with a livid Blaise proved too daunting. Eventually, after he had leisurely finished his breakfast, Blaise went to get himself ready for the day ahead as well.

...

Ron usually loved Hogsmeade visits. He was walking along the street holding hands with Hermione with Draco plodding along behind them sullenly. Draco wasn't disturbing him outright, but Ron was acutely aware of his presence and the way he seemed to analysing every move that Ron and Hermione were making. Ron tried his best to ignore him, instead focusing on his girlfriend. They had arranged to meet up with Ginny, Harry, Blaise and Pansy in Hogsmeade and trade Harry for Draco. Hermione pushed open the door to the Hog's Head. They spotted the rest of their group already sitting at a table. Pansy and Harry were deep in conversation while Blaise and Ginny were flirting, and Blaise occasionally shot poisonous glances at Harry.

Hermione slipped into the seat next to Ginny, and Ron sat next to her. Draco awkwardly sat down next to Harry. They hadn't spoken since the Quidditch match the day before. None of the group said anything for a few beats.

"Harry?" Draco said, his voice sounding somewhat hoarse. The eyes of everybody else at the table snapped on to him. Everyone at the table knew about Harry's feelings and were suddenly intrigued. Except for Ron, he was wondering why Draco had used Harry's first name. And if the Hog's Head served food.

"Yes?" Harry replied as smoothly as he could.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere and talk?"

Harry was shocked. "Er, no. I-I mean, no, I don't mind. Do any of you mind?" he quickly took the focus off of himself by asking the others.

"It's fine," Hermione said, smiling encouragingly.

The others nodded vaguely. Harry and Draco got up out of their chairs. Draco started to leave the pub, Ginny shot Harry a look that clearly said: _Harry James Potter, if you don't tell me everything that Draco says to you when you get back, I will murder you in your sleep._

Harry shot a weak smile in response before following Draco.

The girls at the table shared a look between them. Blaise couldn't have been more interested, and Ron was suddenly daydreaming about roast chicken.

"Blaise, honey?" Ginny said, "Can you go and get drinks for us, please?"

"But there's a queue," Blaise protested.

"Please? It's really not that long a queue."Ginny batted her eyelashes.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I need someone to help me with the bottles. Everyone wants a Butterbeer, yeah?"

"Ron, you can go with him," Hermione said quickly.

Ron shot her an indignant look, which she quickly quelled with a swift kiss to his cheek.

"I love you," she said, grinning.

Ron shook his head good-naturedly. "I love you too."

Blaise and Ron went to queue to get drinks, and the girls made sure they were out of hearing distance before they leaned closer to each other.

"So, what do you reckon Draco wants to talk to Harry about?" Pansy began.

...

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked, when he had followed Draco to outside the Shrieking Shack. Draco explained on the way that he didn't want to be overheard.

"You really can't figure it out?" Draco replied, regarding Harry curiously.

Harry shook his head, and began to panic.

"The Quidditch match yesterday. You let me win. Why?"

Harry paused, considering what he should say. He opted for a complete lie.

"You're me at the moment. If you caught the Snitch it would mean that Gryffindor would win. That's all."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You and me both know that's a load of crap. Really, why?"

"That is why!" Harry protested.

"You are pathetic at lying."

"I'm telling the truth!"

Draco snapped. He forcefully shoved Harry against the fence.

"_Bullshit!_ You are far too noble and idiotic and _Gryffindor_ for simply that, so can you please tell me the whole bloody truth so I can figure myself out?"

Harry swallowed, nervously. "Figure yourself out?"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, HARRY! TELL ME WHY YOU LET ME WIN," Draco yelled.

"Alright! Stop yelling," Harry said, "and let go of me," he added.

Draco released the grip that he had on Harry's collar, and he moved back a few steps so that Harry was no longer backed up against the fence.

"I let you win," Harry began, "because I felt that you deserved to win something for once."

"I don't need your pity," Draco sneered.

"Let me finish explaining!" Harry snapped.

Draco made a sign for him to continue.

"Every since we were kids, we fought. You were a constant in my life, even though I pretty much hated your guts. So when people I loved were dying, friends turned on me and I was being forced into all of these life threatening situations, and supposedly fulfilling my destiny, you were always there, and you hated me no matter what I did. You didn't waver in your hatred. When people were calling me crazy, calling me evil, making me feel like shit, you were always around, and you had always been against me."

Draco smiled wryly. "How does this relate to you letting me win?"

"I'm getting to that. It seemed that in all of our disputes, I always came out as the winner."

"_Excuse me?"_ Draco interrupted.

"Oh, please. You know it's true. I used to beat you at Quidditch, duels, fights. Anyway, I had an epiphany as we were both diving for the Snitch yesterday. I have all the glory I will ever want or need. You? You've suffered through so much. You spent more time with Voldemort, and saw the extent of his cruelty firsthand. You didn't have a choice, and the things that you were forced to do, you will forever be judged for. I thought I could make you feel better by letting you have one small personal victory. I'm sorry if that made you feel small, but it was done with the noblest of intentions," Harry's mouth quirked up into a smile at the last statement.

Draco's face suddenly split into a huge grin. "You, are such a bloody Gryffindor it's not even funny."

"That's odd. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Draco tilted his head in confusion.

"Long story. Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

Draco gave a brief, sharp laugh. "You'll always be a stupid Gryffindor to me. You and your bloody hero complex."

"You're welcome," Harry said sarcastically.

Draco suddenly had a burst of courage and suddenly flung his arms around Harry's neck and enveloped him in a fierce hug. Harry was shocked, before letting his hands land on Draco's back. When Draco pulled away, he beamed.

"Tell anyone about that hug, and you'll die a most painful death."

"I wouldn't dream of telling a soul," Harry lied.

...

"Do you reckon they've gone off to snog?" Ginny mused.

Hermione flicked her. "They went to talk, Ginny."

"Well, that's what they_ said _they'd be doing," Ginny countered.

"I really don't think they'd be kissing right now, they're still-"

"Oi! Gryffindors!" Pansy interrupted. "Stop with the bickering?"

"Sorry," Hermione said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Back to the discussion at hand. Draco and Potter. Will it happen or not?" Pansy said.

"I think it has a chance, so long as they stop being idiots to each other," Hermione said.

"Imagine how good they'd look together!" Ginny exclaimed.

Pansy hummed her agreement. Hermione simply smiled.

"How long are they in each other's bodies for?" Pansy asked.

"Well, it lasts two months overall, and it's been quite a while. Only a couple of weeks to go, if I remember rightly," Hermione replied, counting on her fingers.

"Shall we take bets on how long it will take them to get together?" Ginny asked.

"How long it will take for who to get together?" someone else asked.

"Harry and Draco," Ginny replied without thinking.

"_What?" _There was a crash, and the sound of glass smashing.

The three girls turned around to see the speaker. It was Ron, and there were shards of glass around his feet and a puddle of Butterbeer, clearly having been dropped. Blaise looked amused, and happier than he had since yesterday.

"Ginny? What the _hell _did you just say?" Ron asked again.

**Sorry. I had to end it there so I have somewhere to go with the next chapter! **

**So, my Quidditch position...well, I know I would be awful as a Chaser. Beater, I don't think I have enough power! Seeker, it's an important job, but I think because you basically just focus on the Snitch and not falling off your broom, I could handle it. Keeper, I would just end up getting hit in the face with the Quaffle. A lot. So, Seeker. But most likely, cheering in the stands. I am horrendously uncoordinated.**

**Next question!**

_**Well, first of all, suggestions for this fic and some drabbles would be very appreciated...**_

_**An actual question...erm...oh! James&Lily or Snape&Lily? Why?**_

_**Seeing as this is one of my longest chapters, maybe leave a(n extra long) review? **_____


	22. Ronald Weasley, You Absolute Prat

**Wow. I actually wrote a chapter pretty quickly. If that doesn't warrant a review, I don't know what will. **** Anyway, in other news, we passed the 200 review mark! That means that I will write another drabble in celebration! I don't have a particular idea, so if you have a request/prompt/suggestion, then put it in a review or PM me if you want and I'll pick my favourite or maybe use others in the future! Without further ado, enjoy...**

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Draco was confused. He was glad that he had heard Harry's reasoning from Harry himself, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat unsatisfied with it. His actions showed that the previous animosity between the two of them was dead, but Draco felt like he wanted more. If he did want more, he wasn't completely certain of. The two boys walked back to the Hog's Head in amicable silence. Draco became aware of how close they were standing to each other. He'd only have to move his hand forward an inch or two and they'd be holding hands. He walked with his hands in his pockets the rest of the way to avoid temptation. Harry seemed completely unfazed by this, just walking along in a carefree manner. On the inside, Harry was just as nervous as Draco. He'd made a big step into a friendship with Draco, and his heart was screaming for more. He tried to maintain a cool air as they walked back to the pub, but his hand was twitching towards Draco's, and he couldn't help but sigh with relief when Draco ended the torment by putting his hands in his pocket. They reached the door of the Hog's Head and Harry opened the door for Draco to walk through. Draco smiled graciously in return, and held the door open for Harry once he himself walked through. They made their way back through the pub. Harry wished they hadn't.

...

Ginny stared wide eyed at her brother. She felt like an idiot, and wanted to find Harry and apologise profusely, guessing there was a reason that he hadn't told Ron. Ron had never liked Draco. Even when all three of the trio didn't like him, it was always Ron that took his comments most to heart. Maybe that was because Harry was facing much bigger threats than some childish rivalry, and had a sense of perspective, or maybe it was because Hermione was so calm and rational that she learnt quickly to not be affected by Draco's taunts. But Ron always hated Draco the most of the three, and had taken the most time to warm to Draco after being forced to be in close quarters with him for the past few weeks. He could be civil, sort of, but Ginny was struck with the sense that Ron would not appreciate knowing that he could be forced to spend even more time with Draco.

But it was too late now. The proverbial Kneazle was out of the bag.

"Ginny?" Ron repeated his question.

Hermione touched Ron's shoulder soothingly. "Calm down, Ron."

"So, it's true? And you knew!" Ron accused his girlfriend.

He spotted Pansy and Blaise exchange looks.

"And so do you two!" He pointed at them shakily.

"How long has this been going on for?" Ron asked. "Can someone please tell me something?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'll tell you. Just calm down. Harry has had feelings for Malfoy for a while. It's true."

Ron's eyes widened. Ginny put her head in her hands. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

Then the door swung open and two people walked in. Ginny groaned. It just got worse.

Blaise and Pansy exchanged shocked glances. Pansy tried valiantly to catch either Harry or Draco's eye, and made frantic shooing motions. Neither of them noticed.

Hermione tried to distract Ron, but he turned around and saw the two of them approaching, and having witnessed the scene at the door, saw them both grinning at each other.

...

As soon as Harry saw Ron's expression, he knew things were about to happen that would not turn out well.

"So, it's true then?" Ron snapped, and he swooped down on Harry.

"What's true?" Harry asked, feigning nonchalance.

"About the two of you?" Ron flapped his hand in the direction of Harry and Draco.

Harry inhaled sharply. Ron knew. Harry could have ran away, but he knew he'd have to tell his best friend eventually.

"Harry, for god's sake, why didn't you tell me you were in love with him?"

With that, any hope of salvaging the situation was gone. Harry looked at his feet. He couldn't bear to see Draco's reaction.

"Oh god," Harry murmured. Hermione immediately got up from her seat and took a shaking Harry in her arms. She really felt for him. What a way for someone to find out about your secret love for them. Having your idiot best friend yell it out in front of them.

"Nice job, Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Pansy patted Harry's back consolingly. Even Blaise looked vaguely pitying. Then, everyone except Harry, who had his face pressed against the table and was slowly hitting his face against it, turned to look at Draco.

His face was impassive, but his eyes gave him away. They were looking at the ground, avoiding everyone's gaze. He wasn't sure how to take the news. Shock was all he could register.

"You're in love with me?" he managed to choke out.

Harry froze. He slowly raised his head up from the table and turned to look at Draco. He forced himself to nod.

"Why?" Draco's voice was just above a whisper. Having just been in denial about Harry for the past few days, he didn't know how to react to this shock to his system.

Harry blanched and looked at his feet again. "McGonagall was talking about forgetting the past and moving on. I couldn't help but admire your courage for coming back to school after everything that happened to you. You seemed so unaffected by it, and I admired your ability to not show how you really felt and just get on with things. Then the fascination started. I couldn't quite stop watching you. Not in a stalkery way, before you say anything. I was just enraptured by you. Your eyes, the one thing that you can't cover with a mask. Your smile, it didn't happen often, but when it did, it lit up the room. I just wanted to constantly be around you and make you smile. I can't fully put it into words, but that's the best I can do," Harry said, with a breathy laugh, before seeking out Draco's eyes.

For once, Draco was lost for words. What was there to say when someone you have been in confusion about your feelings towards for a while confesses that they love you and have done for a while? In a cheesy Muggle film, Draco would throw himself at Harry for a passionate kiss and they'd live happily ever after. But this was him and Harry, and they would never have a straight forward relationship.

"I-I need to figure myself out first," Draco stuttered, "I'm sorry."

With that, he quickly turned on his heel and hurried out of the pub. Harry's face planted right back onto the table. Hermione rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Ronald Weasley, you absolute prat," Pansy hissed, "what the hell is wrong with you? Things were going great with them before you opened your big gob and spilled the beans. Now look what you've done! You may not approve of this could be relationship, but it doesn't mean you have to try to stop it from happening."

Ron gaped. "No, it's not like that."

Harry looked up. "Huh?"

"I don't disapprove. I don't have a problem with you being gay or anything, sure I'd have to ask you _Malfoy, Harry? Really? _But you're my best friend, and I wouldn't let anything come between us again. Whenever we've fallen out in the past, I was really miserable. You're like family to me, mate. And I'm really sorry if I've screwed things up for you."

"Then why were you so angry?" Harry asked.

"I was just pissed off that you hadn't told me. Hermione knew, Ginny knew, even two bloody Slytherins knew! I was just really pissed off that you hadn't told me, your best friend."

Harry pondered this for a moment. "I think I was just dreading to hear your opinion, since it's the one that would mean the most to me."

Ron beamed. "Come here," he said, and opened his arms. Harry got up and joined him in a Very Manly Hug With Two Claps on the Back and Everything.

Hermione took a sip of her Butterbeer, which had been delivered safely by Blaise.

"Well, that's nice to know that my opinion doesn't matter, isn't it?" she quipped good humouredly.

Harry hugged her as well. "Of course it does."

Blaise groaned. "I hate to interrupt the Gryffindor Love Fest, but I'm going to go after Draco and try to talk him into joining this little coven where Slytherins and Gryffindors get along. Maybe slip in a few good words about Harry, while I'm at it."

"Shit. How you reckon he's taking the news?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Blaise replied.

"Should I go as well?"

"No, I think you'd just freak him out more after your little speech."

With that, Blaise followed Draco's path and left the pub.

Ron gave a chuckle.

"What?" Ginny asked, giving him a strange look.

"I don't know what Blaise means by that," Ron replied. He looked at Harry. "Honestly, mate. That speech was so smooth that I fell in love with you a little bit."

"Hello?" Hermione said, waving her hand, "Your girlfriend is sitting right here."

"I know," Ron said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. He pulled away and jokingly winked at Harry. Harry punched him in the arm.

"Only one man for you then, eh?" Ron said.

Harry looked wistfully at the door. "Yeah. I just hope he could feel the same way."

**The secret is out! Which means we are getting close to Drarry ACTUALLY HAPPENING. Oh, sorry, did I spoil the ending? **

**Obviously, you all knew it was coming. It's not a big surprise. If you are surprised then I am shocked.**

**Ok, I have to say Jily. One, Harry Potter wouldn't be alive if it didn't happen. Two, I've read some great stories and seen some amazing fan-art of this pairing that I just can't imagine them with other people. I'm a big Snape fan, and truly respect and admire him and his love for Lily, but I can't fight how I feel for Jily. **

**Next question! **_**What is your fondest memory of Harry Potter? It can be while reading the books for the first time, watching the films, whatever! Make my heart burst from all the feels! **_

**Until next time, chums!**


	23. Start at the Beginning

**I'm sorry it's so late...I meant to write more, really I did, but then the fact that I'm a lazy cow took over...(plus, I was mourning the final episode of Merlin for at least a week. I'm still not entirely over it.)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! My resolution for 2013 is to finish this story! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is short, yes. But features Trolling!Blaise, In Love!Draco and Drunk!Harry. I seem to have a liking for writing drunken characters. I don't know why.**

**Reviews are like thousands of tiny hugs. Go on, 'tis the season, after all.**

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Blaise found Draco curled up behind the bookshelves in _Tomes and Scrolls_, the bookshop in Hogsmeade. He had a book in his lap, but given up all pretence of reading it, opting to stare into space. Blaise sat down next to him. From years of experience of being friends with Draco, he knew that staying quiet and waiting for Draco to talk to you was a far more sensible option than fawning all over him à la Pansy, which more often than not, ended up with being screamed at.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked quietly.

"Didn't fancy sticking around alone with a bunch of Gryffindor morons."

Draco smiled weakly. "What about Pansy?"

"She can fend for herself. She's a scary woman."

"How about your girlfriend?"

"She'll be fine alone. She has to share living space with the trio, I'm sure she can handle it."

Draco said nothing.

"She'll probably be grovelling to Potter, anyway," Blaise said.

Draco shot him a look. "I don't want to talk about it, if that's what you're here for."

"It?" Blaise said, innocently.

"Yes, Blaise. You know bloody well what _it _is. And apparently, so did everybody else, and that left me on the same page as _Weasley_. In the dark, not knowing anything, do you have any idea how I felt? I mean, _Merlin_, you think he'd have given me some clue-"

"Oh, look," Blaise interjected, "you're talking about it."

Draco's eyes widened comically. "Damn you, Blaise."

Blaise grinned. "So, you do really want to talk about it."

"No, I really don't," Draco said, standing up, and walking away.

"Yes, you do," Blaise followed him.

They left the shop and started walking down the snow covered path toward Hogwarts. Neither said anything, but Blaise had a feeling that he'd won. ...

In the Hog's Head, Ron was trying to come to terms with it, and was plaguing Harry with questions. Firewhiskey had loosened his tongue considerably.

"So, Harry, of all the men you could have gone for, why Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Did you not hear me tell him earlier? The bit I didn't mention though, was that he's bloody _gorgeous_. I mean, look at him!" Harry exclaimed, gesturing to his face.

"If you say so, mate," Ron said, not seeing the appeal, as Harry pouted and ran his fingers through his hair. He also vowed not to let Harry drink again after this display. "I think he looks like he's permanently ill."

"Harry, stop posing," Hermione cut in, "and Ronald, Draco is rather attractive actually, just because you hate him doesn't mean he's ugly. He has the whole brooding, mysterious and striking thing about him. Girls love it."

"Harry too, clearly," Ginny interrupted.

Harry nodded vigorously. "Can I have another drink? And a mirror to look at my face."

"I think you've had enough to drink, Harry," Hermione suggested. "Why don't we head back to Hogwarts and you can have a nice lie-down?"

"_So we can laugh at your drunken antics and talk about you and Draco," _Pansy muttered under her breath.

Ron startled at her words. "I'll think I'll come back as well."

With that, the three of them left the pub. Harry spotted his reflection in the glass window. He smoothed his blond hair down and grinned.

"Hello, sexy," he said, winking.

"Ron," Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"Make sure we don't run into Draco. I don't know what Harry will do."

"Duly noted."

...

Blaise and Draco walked into the library. They headed behind some shelves. Blaise leant against a bookshelf. Draco drew his wand.

"_Muffliato,_"he muttered.

Blaise grinned.

"Stop grinning, Blaise."

"No."

Draco sank down next to him. He sighed.

"Well, where do I start?"

"You start at the beginning, dumb arse."

"It's an expression. Do you want me to talk to you or not?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, and gestured for Draco to continue.

"Let me start by saying that this could be quite possibly the weirdest conversation we've ever had. If someone told me last year that Harry Potter would fall in love with me, I would have laughed in their face and then ran off to go and vomit."

"I second that."

"But now, the more I think about it, the more I feel that it's not the worst thing to happen to me. Far from it, actually. It's rather good," he smiled to himself.

Blaise smirked. "I knew it. You _looooooooove _him."

Draco slapped him. "Shut up Blaise. I don't love him."

"_Yet," _Blaise added.

Draco blushed.

"_Draco and Harry sitting in a tree,_" Blaise sang, "_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

Draco's face fell.

"But it can't happen."

Blaise stopped singing abruptly. "Why not? He likes you, you like him, where's the problem?"

"Everything! This relationship would be frowned upon by _everybody_. Harry is the bloody poster boy for the Wizarding World, can you imagine all the crap he'll get for dating a male ex-Death Eater? Then there's everyone who knows me, and dislikes me. I'll probably have to meet all the Weasley family and they'll all try to kill me and force Ginny on Harry again, no offence meant to you there, Blaise, and worst of all, my _father_. I'll be disowned. The Malfoy family traces back thousands of years, and I can't be the one to end our line. I have to do what is expected of me, after all. So, no, it cannot happen."

Blaise shrugged. "Oh, well. It's not like you liked him that much anyway. No big loss."

"How could you say that? I do so like him that much! He's brave, he's kind, he's loyal, he's a bloody hero! He saved my life, you know. You have to admit that the hero thing does make him more attractive. Not that he was unattractive before, quite the opposite actually, he was-"

Draco paused mid-sentence, and glared at Blaise, who looked smug.

"You sneaky little bugger."

Blaise grinned. "I'm glad you realised your true feelings. Just don't start waxing lyrical about his eyes. Or writing sonnets about his hair."

"Shut up, Blaise. I want to be able to mope in peace. The one boy to ever show any interest in me is the one boy I can't have."

"If you don't mind my asking, you don't sound particularly worried about the fact that he is a boy."

"That is a statement, not a question."

"Pedant. Alright, why don't you sound worried?"

Draco shrugged. "Love is love, I suppose. Should I sound worried?"

"Not at all. You're gay and that's okay."

"Thank you, Blaise."

"I like you anyway."

"Stop now."

"No."

"So, we don't need to worry about me writing poetry, I think we need to worry about you, Blaise Zabini. Honestly, it's no wonder you're dating Ginny, maybe the two of you could compose an epic poem together."

"Fantastic idea! I'll mention it to her later."

Draco groaned. "Don't write one about me. Please."

"_The Forbidden Love of Harry and Draco_," Blaise said, "has a certain ring to it, eh?"

"I will murder you in your sleep."

**Chapter 23=Done. I have no idea when the next update will be, but bear with me. Stick with Harry (and Draco) until the very end. I'll be as quick as I can to put up another chapter before the holidays end. Mock exams await, and I'm dreading it.**

**So, my fondest memory of Harry Potter, well, **_**memories**_**, really. Reading the books for the first time. I'd recently moved house, and my bedroom was being painted, so I had to live in the little bedroom upstairs. It was so small, there was only room for a single bed, and it had a slanted ceiling. I really identified with the boy from the cupboard. Reading the Harry Potter books in my own little Cupboard Under the Stairs really gave me many magical moments, and so, they are my fondest memories. Possibly of all time.**

**Next question!**

_**Let's get festive! Which HP character would you most like to meet under the mistletoe?**_

**I'll update soon(er than this time,) I promise. **


	24. Memory Loss

**So, hi again. I'm sorry that this has taken so long. But the Easter holidays are now upon me, and so I fully intend to write more and hopefully finish this story! Thank you so much for sticking with it, if you've been here from the start. And thank you for reading if you're new! Anyway, even though I'm a terrible person for not updating for months, I would still love to hear from you! A review can be the equivalent of giving me an Easter egg, except you don't have to buy me anything. Reviewing is **_**free. **_**Who doesn't love free stuff?!**

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache. He moaned and shoved his head into his pillow as the blinding morning sun shone into the dormitory. Blaise, noticing his discomfort, and still not haven forgiven him for the Quidditch incident, pulled the curtains apart even further.

"_Blaise,"_ Harry grunted.

"It's time to get up now," Blaise replied. Harry cast a charm to see what the time was. 8am.

"I feel like I've been hit in the head by a Bludger," Harry said, sitting up and rubbing his temples, "Twice."

"Hangover Potion will cure that," Blaise said, producing a small bottle from his pocket and shaking it teasingly.

Harry's eyes turned large and pleading. "Please."

Blaise smirked. "You wouldn't have lasted a moment in Slytherin. Begging first instead of coming up with a plan to get the potion yourself-"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry interrupted.

Harry caught the bottle with the unerring skill of a Seeker as it sailed towards him. The incensed look on Blaise's face was worth enduring a headache for a week. But seeing as he didn't have to, he uncorked the bottle, sniffed it first to make sure it was indeed Hangover Potion, and took a swig.

"I hate you," Blaise seethed.

Harry sighed with relief as the pain in his head subsided. He instantly felt better. He got out of bed and saw that he was still fully dressed from yesterday's trip to Hogsmeade.

"How did I get here?" Harry asked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Really? You're eighteen years old and no-one's told you about the birds and the bees? Allow me to enlighten you, when a witch and wizard love each other very much-"

"_Yes, thank you,_ Blaise. That's not what I meant. And also, not just witches and wizards, may I remind you."

"Oh, Harry. I know you may prefer wizards over witches, but surely you know breeding by two males is biologically impossible?"

Harry glared at him. "Yes, I know that, Blaise. I was actually referring to Muggles."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, you've made me go off topic. I meant how did I get here, as in back to the dormitories and still wearing my clothes from yesterday?"

"Well, you didn't expect Ron and Hermione to change your clothes for you, did you? Especially not in that body."

"Why were Ron and Hermione here?"

"Merlin, you're slow. You got drunk, and they, like the noble Gryffindors they are, brought you back here."

"Why did I feel the need to get so wasted? That's not like me. Honestly, how bad was the trip to Hogsmeade?" Harry laughed.

Blaise's eyes widened. "You mean, you don't remember?"

"I remember going to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, but what was the last thing you remember?"

Harry furrowed his brow in thought. "I remember sitting in the Hog's Head with everyone."

"Nothing after that?"

"I think I went somewhere with Draco afterwards, but I could just be making that up."

"No, you did go off somewhere. But nothing after that?"

Harry shook his head. Blaise swore and hit his head against a bed post.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry demanded.

At this moment, Pansy burst into the dormitory.

"You're awake," she smiled, crossing the room to Harry. "How are you feeling?"

She seemed altogether too comforting and Harry couldn't put his finger on what was happening.

"I'm alright. Blaise gave me some Hangover Potion."

Pansy looked at him, confused. "Anyway, have you forgiven that idiot ginger yet?"

"For what? Oh, was he the one who got me drunk? It's fine, I've been drunk before."

Pansy still looked baffled.

"Anyway, I'm going to go and find Ron and Hermione. Blaise told me that they brought me here last night, so maybe they can give me some answers."

Harry smiled at the two Slytherins, who both looked at him incredulously, before leaving for the Great Hall.

Pansy turned to Blaise. "What's up with him?"

"The benefits found at the bottom of a Firewhiskey bottle. Memory loss."

"So, he doesn't remember what happened yesterday?"

"The last thing he remembers is going off to talk to Draco."

"So, he doesn't remember Weasley spilling the beans?"

"Nope."

"And now he's going down to face Draco, not knowing that he now knows about his crush?"

"Yep."

Pansy gave him a meaningful look.

"_Shit."_

...

Harry saw Ron and Hermione already sitting with Ginny at the Gryffindor table. He made his way over there.

"Morning," he said, smiling and sitting down next to Ginny.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, quietly.

"I came to talk to Ron and Hermione," he replied.

"Harry, can we talk later? Draco will be down here in a couple of minutes and I really don't think it would a good idea for you two to be near each other for a while," Hermione said apologetically.

"Why? We're not going to start a fight in the middle of the Great Hall. We're almost friends now."

"I didn't mean that, Harry, I know that you've both matured, I just meant that after yesterday it might not be the best thing," Hermione replied.

"Again, I'm so sorry about that, mate," said Ron, clapping him on the shoulder.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Blaise and Pansy mentioned it earlier, what did happen yesterday? I woke up this morning with a horrible headache and no memories of yesterday night."

Ron and Hermione exchanged alarmed looks.

"No memories?"

"Nothing past leaving to speak to Draco."

"Oh, dear," Ginny muttered.

"What?" Harry demanded, starting to get frustrated with all of his friends. They were all being annoyingly cryptic and giving him pitying looks. "What terrible thing happened to me yesterday?"

Nobody said anything. Harry slammed his fist on the table.

"Say something! What aren't you telling me? What god-awful thing happened last night that was so bad I got so drunk I can't remember the thing in the first place? Why does everyone keep looking at me pityingly and why did Ron apologise to me?"

He heard Hermione's breath catch as she looked up to see who was standing behind Harry. Harry turned around.

"Morning, Draco," he said, breezily, "I'll give you my seat in a moment, I just need to talk to Ron and Hermione."

He turned back to the two in question. "Well? Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Neither of them seemed to show any signs of speaking. They were eyeing Draco with concern.

"Potter."

"Yeah? Do you know what happened last night? No-one else will tell me."

"I think that you should go."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should go and sit at the Slytherin table."

"But, I still don't know what happened yesterday. Why will nobody bloody tell me?"

Draco smiled without humour. "Oh, Potter," he said, "I think you know exactly why nobody will tell you. It's not a nice feeling, is it? Everyone else but you knowing something. It's even worse when you eventually find out."

"_Draco,_" Hermione warned.

"Just think about what I just said, Potter. You'll figure it out."

Harry stood up and got out of his seat. "You too? Why won't anyone just be straight with me?"

"You want me to be straight with you, Potter? I would have thought that that was the last thing you'd want."

Hermione threw a piece of toast at Draco. He deftly caught it and took a bite.

"I'll be taking that seat now, Potter."

Harry moved away and allowed Draco to take his place. His mind was whirring. Was that a kind of clue? Draco obviously seemed to know something. That's when it hit him.

_Draco. Knew. Something._ Harry had a pretty good idea what that something was. He felt his mouth drop open. _Ron apologising. Everyone being pitying. Draco making comments on Harry not wanting to be straight. _Oh, dear Merlin.

"And the Knut drops," Draco remarked, laughing bitterly.

"Draco!" Pansy's voice echoed towards them as she rushed into the hall with Blaise. She hurried over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed onto Harry, who seemed to have completely frozen from shock. Blaise looked at him and then at Draco.

"What did you do to him?" he accused.

"Nothing. I just helped him to a realisation, is all."

"You're an arse," Pansy said.

"Indeed."

Pansy took hold of Harry's arm and steered him towards the Slytherin table. Blaise followed, Harry looked so forlorn that all animosity he bore towards the boy had vanished. Being mean to him would be like kicking a Crup after it had been sat on by Hagrid.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Pansy cooed, rubbing his back.

"I think, tell me if I'm wrong, that Ron told Draco that I like him yesterday? And I drank a lot to forget about it?"

"Nearly correct," said Blaise, "Ginny accidentally told Ron, who's fine with it, think you should know that, and then he stormed up to you and Draco and demanded to know why you didn't tell him that you were in love with Draco. Draco then freaked out, and ran off, I found him and talked him down from the ledge, by the way. You're welcome. Then Ron suggested you took the edge of your shock by drinking, which turned into you getting very sloshed. According to the others, you're a bit of a sexual deviant drunk."

"_What?"_

"Oh, don't worry, you didn't jump anybody. You just seemed to enjoy being in Draco's body."

"_What?"_

"Blaise, you're making this sound far worse than it is. Harry, you pretty much just kept insisting how sexy you were, posing and at one point I think you may have tried to snog your own reflection. You may have just smashed into the glass of Madam Puddifoot's tea shop because you were drunk."

"_Were there people in there?"_ Harry's eyes were wide as plates and he looked as though someone had told him that he'd been prancing naked down Diagon Alley.

"Only a few couples. It was quite late, so they probably just thought you were some drunken fool taking the piss out of them, so I shouldn't worry."

Harry still looked rather green.

"Blaise, when you spoke to Draco, what did he say?"

"I cannot divulge information told to me in confidence."

"_Blaise!" _Pansy snapped. "Reassure the poor boy! You had no problem divulging the information to me!"

"Fine," Blaise sighed. "Harry, don't worry. Draco certainly doesn't hate you, if that's what concerns you. He was shocked, sure. He had no idea you had feelings for him. I suggest that when you're back in your own body that you talk to him about how he feels."

"Does he, y'know, feel the same?"

Blaise exhaled. "I honestly don't know what goes through that boy's head. But, I think, that he's always had feelings for you. Strong feelings at that. Hate to start with. But now, I think that something has changed. He'll probably still be confused for a while. He's never been in a relationship before, but don't tell him I told you that, so he'd need time to adjust to the idea. But, I think that in the long run, you stand a good chance."

Harry's grin could have lit up the London skyline.

**Question time again! Wow, the last one was Christmas related, it really has been a long time! Sorry...but anyway, I would like Harry and Draco to meet under the mistletoe. I wouldn't inflict myself upon either one of them. I'd just hide in the corner and watch. (maybe with a camera. Gasp, who said that?)**

**The next question is...**

**Are you a Starkid? Have you seen A Very Potter Musical and it's sequels? **

**If the answer is no, go and remedy that immediately. YouTube. Go. Now.**

**If the answer is yes, what the **_**hell **_**is a Hufflepuff? Leave me a quote as a review!**


	25. Amortentia

**I'm back. And I'm sorry. Oh, so sorry. I have been very busy recently, in the process of moving and other stuff. But, here is the next chapter and there will only be a few more to go! How exciting!**

**I feel I should probably mention this, even though I have rated this story as a T, but there is one use of strong language in here, and also some extremely thinly veiled innuendo. I don't feel there was enough to merit giving this a higher rating, but I thought I should include a warning just in case I offend anyone. This will be the most adult (even though it is immature) content in this story. A couple of swears and some innuendo. I will not write smut, so don't worry. Anyway, I'm probably stressing for nothing. Enjoy, and as always, let me know your thoughts!**

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Spirits significantly lightened by his talk with Blaise, Harry headed to his first lesson of the day with the aforementioned boy and Pansy. This so happened to be Potions. Harry and his Slytherin companions were quite early, and so took their assigned seats. Harry twitched in his seat as he watched Draco enter the classroom with Ron and Hermione. Draco dropped into the seat beside him without any acknowledgement. Harry stared at the desk in return. Slughorn bustled his way to the front of the classroom and began to give directions for each pair to collect their cauldron in which their potion had been being heated in while they were not in class. (Due to Harry spilling the uncompleted Veritaserum all over Draco a few weeks previously, Slughorn had instructed them to brew Amortentia instead, which was on the syllabus for brewing, but not until later on. With a wink, he had informed them that between their Potions skills it should be simple and that they'd be ahead and not need to bother with Veritaserum, unless they wanted to.) Without a word to Harry, Draco got up and retrieved the cauldron that Slughorn had labelled 'Potter/Malfoy.' He chuckled to himself at the obvious favouritism. Everyone else's cauldron was labelled in alphabetical order. He carried it back over to the desk and placed it in between him and Harry, who peered into the cauldron's contents.

"Don't spill any on me this time," Draco said, "even though now I know why you did. I'd been showing you how to stir, as I recall it."

Harry had begun to flush violently. Draco noted this new area of weakness and decided to keep pressing it. That was what he did, far better be known for being a bit of an arse than get hurt himself.

"Was it the close contact, Harry?" Draco continued, "or was it the fact that I was down to simply my shirt, tie and trousers? You know, I had wondered why you had been staring at me during that lesson. You're not exactly subtle."

"_Shut up,"_ Harry hissed.

"I don't think I will, actually."

Harry met Draco's challenging gaze with a heated glare.

"For god's sake," muttered Blaise, from where he sat on the bench next to the two boys. "Why can't they just skip the eye-sex and go and find a nice broom cupboard somewhere?"

Hermione snickered from beside him as she stirred the potion.

Harry broke the eye contact first, dropping his eyes to the potion, that bubbled away contently in the cauldron. Draco hastily followed suit, chastising himself. He was supposed to be trying to ignore Potter, for Merlin's sake.

The next hour or so was spent putting the finishing ingredients into their respective potions. There wasn't any arguing between Draco and Harry, only the occasional tease from Draco, placing his hand over Harry's whilst he was stirring and then pretending to jerk back in alarm. Harry simply rolled his eyes. Slughorn noticed that the majority of people were finished and so then went round to each pair and collected a sample in a small phial. He instructed most of the pairs to then test the Veritaserum amongst themselves. The ones he didn't were the ones where the potion samples had melted the phials. He reached Harry and Draco.

"Now boys, I don't expect you two to have to test _your _potion!" he joked. "I imagine that seeing the two of you under the influence of love towards each other would cause quite a scare amongst the school community!"

"I can only _imagine_," Draco said, cutting a sideways glance at Harry.

"Horrifying," Harry agreed, 'accidentally' dropping the stirring rod on Draco's fingers.

Slughorn chuckled. "Anyway, neither of you will need to ingest the potion, but if you would take a whiff of it and repeat what you smell, we shall be able to tell whether the potion is faulty or not. Although, I doubt you two would make a mess of things! Mr Malfoy, would you like to go first?"

Harry took a second to react to not-his-name. Draco kicked him. Harry shot him a glare before leaning towards the cauldron. He inhaled deeply.

"Quidditch," he said, "I smell broom polish and a spring day. Treacle tart. Pumpkin juice. And-" _Vanilla._ He silently added, but since it was Draco's cologne that smelt as such, and that he happened to be wearing it, Harry decided it was best to leave that part out.

Harry broke off mid-sentence. "I think we brewed it perfectly, Professor."

Slughorn smiled, didn't press for any more information and then turned to Draco.

"I assumed you would. But, it wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion. Harry, m'boy, tell us what you can smell."

Draco bent down towards the cauldron. His eyes fluttered shut as he smelt the potion.

He smiled in relief, at first there was nothing too incriminating. "I can smell Quidditch too. The Snitch in particular, there's a metallic scent. There's also green apples. Something else that I can't quite work out..."

Draco took in a deeper breath. Slughorn and Harry were watching him with interest. That's when it dawned on him what the scent was. It was precisely the same smell as one Harry Potter's hair. _Fuck, _he cursed, even though he was not really one for Muggle curses. The situation called for it, he felt. Harry and Slughorn were still looking at him expectantly.

"Mint shampoo," Draco admitted, trying to sound nonchalant. Slughorn looked at him knowingly.

"Oh, I _see_. Good luck Harry, m'boy! I remember when I was your age, always chasing after girls. Just don't let her distract you from your NEWT's, understood?"

Draco bobbed his head in what he hoped appeared to be a sheepish manner. "Of course, sir."

Slughorn beamed before hurrying away to his next pair. Draco turned his head.

"I'm sure that _girls _won't be a distraction for you, eh, Harry? What was that last thing you smelt that you didn't comment on? Obviously it was something to do with me. You wouldn't say it out loud but you were sure the potion was flawless."

Harry grinned as a plan formed in his mind. "Well, I don't particularly think you're one to talk, Draco. Mint shampoo? That's the same type that I use. Am I supposed to believe that is a coincidence?"

Draco's brain whirred with an alert. What was happened? Harry wasn't supposed to argue back. That was _not_ in the plan. "I know many people who use minty shampoo," he replied curtly.

"But mint shampoo, Quidditch and the Snitch? That sounds awful familiar to me, you know," Harry continued.

Draco composed himself. "I'm a Seeker too, you great git. Don't try to twist things into your favour."

"I don't think I really need to," Harry continued, enjoying playing devil's advocate immensely. "I think you secretly like me too," he whispered.

Draco glared at him with enough heat to melt a glacier.

"_I hate you_," he hissed.

Harry beamed. "We both know that's not quite true."

Draco fought the blush that covered his cheeks valiantly, but to no avail.

"Are you feeling alright? You're looking a little flushed."

Draco felt his face darken as he sank into his seat. _Damn him. How did he manage to turn the tables on me so easily? _

"Screw you, Potter," Draco muttered, somewhat half-heartedly.

"Alright," replied Harry, with a saucy wink.

Draco was scandalised. Harry burst out laughing at the affronted expression on his face.

"You look like you've just watched Hagrid dance through the Great Hall in his birthday suit!" Harry spluttered. "It was a joke, relax! Besides, I'd rather screw you, anyway."

Draco's eyes widened even more until they were roughly the size of plates. Harry burst out laughing even more uncontrollably. A few people turned to look at him strangely. Hermione caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. Draco's face was a fetching shade of maroon and he determinedly looked at his shoes, not liking not being in control one iota.

Slughorn dismissed the class after everyone had cleared their equipment away and placed samples of their potion in flasks. Harry had calmed down considerably, and Draco's skin was its normal colour. Harry decided this was not acceptable. He made a point of 'accidentally' brushing his hand against Draco's while they picked up their bags. Draco jerked his hand back like he had been stung. Harry should have been offended, but he took it as further fuel to provoke him. He leaned in close, and whispered into Draco's ear, his breath ghosting onto the sensitive skin there as he spoke.

"See you next lesson." It was a perfectly innocent sentence, but Draco couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. Harry noticed and smirked. The class filed out of the classroom and a triumphant Harry went to find Blaise. Draco was still bewildered and vaguely wondered if he was having a heart attack. He was supposed to not fancy Harry for Merlin's sake. Why was he letting himself turn into this quivering mess just because he whispered into his ear? Draco was not happy. He was especially not happy when Pansy nudged him suggestively as she passed him. Pansy, Blaise and Harry all were looking at him with matching smirks, looking every inch the plotting Slytherin trio. Draco dully plodded over to Hermione. She smiled at him consolingly.

"I don't think what Harry did was called for," she said.

"I'm sensing a _but_," Draco replied.

"_However, _I do think he should be excused. You weren't particularly kind to him when you found out about his feelings, clearly, he's trying to make himself feel better and ease tension by projecting these feelings onto you."

"For once, I can say with absolute clarity, that Hermione Granger is wrong."

Hermione cocked her head on one side. "How so?"

"Harry is just a prick. He's a perceptive prick, I'll grant him that. He wasn't projecting his feelings, he was just acknowledging the obvious. I fancy him. I have for a while, probably. I don't know what else it could be. I definitely feel no hatred towards him."

"Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," said Hermione.

Draco blinked at her.

"It's from a Muggle book series," she explained.

"Yes, I know, it's a Sherlock Holmes quote, despite what you may think, I have read _some_ Muggle literature. We were made to study it in Muggle Studies."

"You got to read Sherlock Holmes in Muggle Studies?" Hermione sounded incredulous. "I wish I had been in your class."

"Second year, getting an insight into Muggle classics. Anyway, that's not the point. I was surprised because of the amount of sense it made. I don't hate Harry, I don't just want to be friends, so the only other option, is the improbable."

"The very improbable."

"I think I must be in love."

Hermione's heart tightened in her chest. "Are you going to tell him?"

Draco's face tightened. "No. Even if I wanted to, and I do, it couldn't happen. My father would disown me and the media would tear us apart. To be honest, I think I just want to be back in my own body and try to forget about this."

Hermione looked disheartened, but sympathetic. She squeezed his shoulder. "Two days left. You'll be back in your own bed this weekend."

She began to walk away, hearing Ron call her. She looked at her boyfriend fondly, and then turned back to Draco.

"You know, sometimes when you love someone, you just have to damn the consequences and go for it. Being with the one you love will be worth it in spades."

With that, Hermione took Ron's hand as they walked off together. Draco watched, somewhat enviously at the easiness. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He would have some serious decisions to make once he was back in his own body.

**I make no apologies for Sherlock Holmes references. I only recently found the BBC show and I adored it. (I'd go off on a tangent here, but I shan't. There are a couple of Sherlock stories on my profile, if you feel like looking at them.) For some reason, I just feel that Hermione and Draco would have read the books. I don't know why. Especially Hermione.**

**I was so pleased with all the other Starkids who made themselves known! Did you all enjoy AVPSY?! Oh, I cried.**

**Next question! **

_**What would you most like to see HP cross-over with and why? (by this I mean, other fandoms, such as Sherlock, Doctor Who, Merlin etc)**_

_**If HP is your only fandom, just hit me with a witty limerick about your favourite character. **_

_**Kidding. (kind of)**_


	26. Back to Normal

**That's right. Your eyes do not deceive you. It's another chapter, updating lightning fast! Just for you. I've also written the next one, which may or may not be the last one...stay tuned! And let me know your thoughts!**

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

The next couple of days passed. They were better days. Draco had learned not to taunt Harry, and in return, Harry didn't make remarks teeming with enough innuendo to make him blush. The tensions between them became the elephant in the room, and outside of class, they made it their prerogatives to avoid each other as much as possible. They were curt and civil to each other, but each could see longing in the other's eyes, and their lips stung with unspoken words.

Harry was sitting in the Slytherin common room during his homework quite late on this particular evening (his own, it may be awkward between him and Draco, but there was no bloody way he was letting that make himdo an Arithmancy essay) when a first year came up to him. She was clearly nervous about talking to him. He was an eighth year after all, not to mention that Draco a bit of a reputation. Harry raised his eyebrow in question at the girl not unkindly, but with a mild air of exasperation at being disturbed.

"Hermione Granger told me to give you this," she said, before quickly thrusting a folded piece of paper at him. Harry took the note.

"Thank you," he said. The girl was still hanging around.

"Why is she sending you a message? I thought you hated her kind."

_Her kind. _Harry was tempted to begin another tirade about equality, but he bit it back, seeing the truly naive and curious expression on the girl's face.

"Things change, we're friends now," he said, flippantly. "You can go now."

The girl hurried away at his imperious tone. Harry unfolded the paper.

_Hello Harry, _it began.

_I hope this note got to you alright. I give extra learning support in Potions to Belinda (the girl who delivered the note) and she's a sweet girl, so I knew she'd be trustworthy. I hope you weren't too mean to her. As we know, Draco does have a heart! _

_I digress. You've done so well these past few days, I know it can't have been easy for you. I'm so sorry for any pain I caused you with this stupid plan. I truly thought it would work. Maybe there'll be a chance once you're back in your own bodies. Again, I'm very sorry._

_Come to the Room of Requirement this evening at five to midnight. I don't know the process of changing back and think that it's best if I keep you under observation in a private location while it happens. Feel free to bring Blaise and Pansy, it would be nice for Draco to have his friends there for when he goes back to Slytherin. I'll be there, as will Ron and Ginny, so you'll have people there as well. See you then._

_Love, Hermione_

Harry smiled to himself. Midnight gave him plenty of time to finish his homework. Blaise and Pansy each came to join him in their own time, Blaise with a novel and Pansy with a copy of _Witch Weekly. _Harry wordlessly passed Hermione's note to them. They nodded to him, letting him know they'd be there. Harry couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe that all his life believing that Slytherins were just cold and cruel. He'd been proven so wrong in recent times. Snape, for a start, Harry had found a new level of respect for him, and had spoken at his funeral to honour his memory. His new Slytherin friends, (which he used to count Draco among although now he wasn't so sure) were also proving him wrong. They were cunning and plotting, sometimes cold and detached, sure, but they had an underlining sense of loyalty and friendship. Pansy checked the clock on the mantelpiece, and suggested that they leave. It was quarter to 12. They left the common room, and Harry found himself feeling somewhat wistful. He missed Gryffindor Tower like crazy, but for some reason he found himself right at home in the Slytherin common room. The dark leather of the sofas and the slightly green tint of the room that he'd found vaguely imposing when he was in second-year, now seemed elegant and beautiful, a place he'd thoroughly enjoyed spending time in.

The trio made their way to the Room of Requirement at five to midnight exactly. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were already waiting outside for them, and Draco stood behind them, staring at his feet, with a worried expression on his face. Hermione closed her eyes, and a door formed on the wall. She opened it, and the group filed in. The room was pretty empty, with a few chairs scattered around.

"So, what's going to happen, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione sat down primly. "Strictly speaking, I'm not sure. I'd guess that it would be pretty similar to when you changed the first time. I wouldn't think it would be particularly painful, but then you were both asleep when the change happened the first time. Harry, I believe you ingested the potion a few minutes before Draco, so your change should begin first."

Harry nodded and stared at his feet. "So, what now?"

"Now, we wait," Hermione replied. Draco silently passed her the glasses he had been wearing.

Everyone sat down on the chairs the room provided. Draco was still staring at the floor pointedly. Harry wondered if he was alright. Surely he couldn't be that scared of the process of changing back? Then again, Harry had a high pain tolerance having been exposed to so much, and so couldn't make a judgement. Hermione's watch began to beep.

"It's midnight," she stated.

Harry almost felt pain wash over his entire body. His skin felt like it was being prodded with red-hot needles in every pore. He fell out of his chair and bit down hard on his lip to stop from screaming.

"Harry!" someone called in alarm. In his pain-filled haze, Harry couldn't tell who it was. He heard people start to run towards him.

"No, don't!" Hermione shrieked, "Don't touch him, I don't know if it will disturb the process!"

Harry could feel his facial features begin to change, and it was a strange sensation. It felt like things were being ripped from his skin, or that some were being pinched hard and manipulated as if he were made of clay. He found himself become comatose and stop struggling in pain, although that he still felt in abundance. He heard Draco let out a surprised yell, and a thud as he surely hit the ground as well. Again, the group of spectators let out worried gasps.

The pain all over Harry's body seemed to be cut in two as Draco took half the burden.

Sighing with relief, he began to feel himself begin to change. His head felt like it was on fire, as his hair began to lengthen and darken. His limbs began to shrink in size, as he began to resume his usual height. His eyes flew open, as his vision began to blur, as if a drop of water had been placed on each eyeball. He gasped for air as all of the pain began to subside and he felt himself begin to go back to normal. He sat up in shock. Ron and Ginny were kneeling next to him. Ginny flung her arms around him.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

Harry hugged her back. "Yeah," he croaked, his voice box seemed brand new.

Ron tapped his wand against his hand, and a glass formed. He grinned, pleased with himself. He tapped it again, and it filled with water. He passed it to Harry, who drank greedily.

"I'm fine," said Harry, feeling untold relief in hearing his own voice once again. "It hurt like hell, but now I'm alright."

A groan from next to him alerted to him to Draco.

"I'm glad that's over," he heard the familiar drawl.

Harry turned his head. Draco was examining his hands, and running them through his hair, looking as relieved as Harry felt. Hermione let out her breath and passed Harry his glasses, he put them on immediately.

"I'm so pleased that went well," she said.

"Well, as in the most pain I've ever felt, well?" Harry muttered.

Ron snickered.

"You two should probably change robes," Pansy pointed out. "It may be midnight, but there's always a few students still in the common rooms."

Harry nodded, and shucked off the outer robe with the Slytherin insignia.

"Wait," Draco interrupted. "Just the things with houses on it. I really can't be bothered to fully change right now."

He looked to Harry for approval, who shrugged in acquiescence and tugged the green and silver rimmed jumper off over his head and slid them across the floor to Draco. Draco quickly stood up and stripped himself of his robe and jumper and threw them to Harry. He threw on his own jumper and robe, and without caring about his too short trousers and shirt, he quickly bustled himself out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe it was the strain of the change," Hermione said.

Harry ran a hand through his hair pensively. Draco had been skittish ever since he saw him standing outside the Room of Requirement. Then it hit him.

"Shit!" he swore.

"What?" Pansy asked in alarm.

"We're in the flaming Room of Requirement!" Harry said, wincing at his phrasing. "The last time Draco was in here, he nearly died. His friend died. He's bound to be a bit stressed out coming back in here."

Hermione slapped her forehead, reminding Harry painfully of Dobby. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? I should have scheduled this to be in one of the common rooms, and brought the Invisibility Cloak. There's charms we could have used. Oh, I'm so stupid!"

Harry grabbed her. "Hermione, stop berating yourself. Don't worry, it's done now."

Harry quickly pulled on his jumper and robe. They smelt of Draco.

"I'm going to find him," he said.

"He's probably gone to the Slytherin Common Room," said Pansy, "Blaise and I will head back there."

Harry didn't argue. He needed to talk to Draco alone, anyway. He watched the pair leave.

"He's not there," he told the remaining few.

"I take it you know where he is," Hermione remarked.

Harry smiled. "I've got a pretty good idea."

Hermione hugged him. "You go get him, then."

Hermione released him, and Ginny took her place.

"Good luck, Harry. We believe in you," she said, pecking him on the cheek.

Harry smiled and then sought out Ron. He looked stern.

"Go on then. Your turn for well-wishing," Harry joked.

Ron's expression became even more stern. "Don't fuck this up, mate."

Harry laughed. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I mean it. You can't let him slip away from you."

Harry set a determined look on his face. "I've no intention of letting him, Ron. I promise you that."

With that, Harry hurried out of the room, stumbling over his too-long trousers.

Ron chuckled good-naturedly.

"He's really in love, isn't he?" he said.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, he is. Now we wait and hope he doesn't get his heart broken."

"And if it does, which I doubt," Ginny broke in, "We'll be there to pick up the pieces and put him back together."

"Of course we will," finished Ron. "We're his best friends."

**Oh, the joys of no homework. Even though I should probably use this time to be revising for exams. Oh well. "You should always waste time if you don't have any", as our dear friend The Doctor once said. That's my new mantra for revising. **

**Anyway. My other fandoms? **

**Doctor Who, Sherlock, Merlin (sob), The Avengers and Supernatural (sort of)**

**A few others, but I don't know whether they're classed as 'fandoms.'**

**Next question: Do you own any HP memorabilia/merchandise? If so, what?**


	27. Dawn

**Happy Bank Holiday! Here is the final chapter. I will be doing an epilogue, however, so this is the penultimate update, I suppose. So, this is the beginning of the end. Thank you everyone for reading. I'll add special achknowledgements with the epilogue.**

**WARNING: FLUFF. SHEER FLUFF. IT MAY ROT YOUR TEETH. **

**I'm sorry, I tried to keep them in character here, but my fingers typed what they wanted. I hope you like it anyway...**

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

"He's not here."

His voice was a resigned sigh, and the speaker sounded defeated and weak. "I was so sure he'd be here."

A consoling hand made their way onto the speaker's shoulders.

"There, there. I'm sure Draco is alright."

Blaise turned to look at Pansy, from where they stood at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Yeah, he should be. It was a bit of a stupid mistake, but he's in his own body now, so he should feel better soon."

Pansy nodded. "He'll be back soon. Besides, I think Potter's going to find him. That will cheer him up."

Blaise snickered. "Yeah. Draco can deny it all he wants, but there's no way that Potter will take no for an answer."

"Not that Draco doesn't desperately want to say yes, of course."

"Exactly. Prepare for another loved up couple, Pansy."

She rolled her eyes. "I really should start paying more attention to the Gryffindors. Seemingly everyone is dating one. Longbottom's gotten a bit fit, maybe I'll go and slip something in his drink tomorrow at breakfast."

"_Pansy..."_ Blaise warned, "no love potions, they're sort of illegal."

"That was a joke, obviously. I don't need a love potion, I'll just put on a short skirt, and he'll come crawling to me."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that."

There was a resounding slap that echoed off of the walls of the common room. Blaise held his cheek and whimpered, convinced that Pansy had broken skin.

"Don't be such a wimp. Clean your face up, and come and wait for Draco to get back here with me."

Blaise sighed, resigned to his fate. "He could be gone for _ages_."

"_Blaise_."

"Fine, fine, fine. Let's just hope he rejects Potter so this will be quick."

Pansy slapped him again.

...

Harry was right. He knew exactly where Draco would be. He quietly made his way to the tree that overlooked the Black Lake. The dark sky set shadows over the grass, and was only illuminated by the light of the moon, of which a reflection sparkled across the water. Draco was sitting with his legs tucked up to his chest, and was looking at the water, taking deep breaths. His hair was ruffled from the transformation, less perfect than Harry had ever seen it. The moon turned his skin to perfect marble, and his hair was practically glowing.

Harry wondered if he had ever seen anything so beautiful. He took another step forward, and stepped on a twig. Draco's back stiffened.

"Who's there?" he asked, suddenly on guard.

He turned around, eyes narrowed, and Harry could see faint tear tracks trailing down his cheeks.

"It's me," Harry said, before scolding himself for sounding so stupid. Of course it was him, Draco could _see him. _

"Go away, Potter," Draco muttered, before turning back to the lake.

Harry ignored this and sat next to him.

"What happened to Harry?"

Draco glared at him. "Leave me alone, Harry," he mumbled. "Now will you go?"

Harry shook his head. "Not when I know how you're feeling."

"You don't know anything."

"I know that that's probably been the first time you've been in the Room of Requirement since the night of the Final Battle. I know that you've got terrible memories of that room and being in there against your will and in a great amount of pain didn't help you at all."

Draco looked at him incredulously, and wiped his eyes. "Lucky guess."

"I understand, Draco. I've been in pain before. I've lost friends, people I love. My family."

"What is that supposed to mean? That my problems are insignificant compared to yours?" Draco snapped, his eyes steely and dangerous.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean-,"Harry frantically backtracked.

"Of course, you're the _Great Harry Potter_, the _Saviour_ of the Wizarding World, and no-one else's problems mean anything because you've suffered_ so much hardship_. Well, screw you Potter. My problems are important to me, so just sod off, and let me brood in peace."

Harry was stunned into silence, but he didn't leave.

"You're right. I have suffered a lot. But don't think for one second that I don't think that other people have problems. That's ridiculous. Of course I care about their problems. I care a lot. And I care...," Harry broke off. Draco looked at him challengingly.

"And I care about you, Draco. A lot."

Draco smiled to himself. "I wish you didn't."

"Why?" Harry asked, gently, moving his hand on top of Draco's. Draco flinched at the touch and jerked his hand away.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us. That's why," he said firmly.

"Why?" Harry repeated, his head on one side. "I thought you wanted me, too."

"I do," Draco admitted, looking at his hands. Harry found the faint blush adorning his cheeks rather adorable. "But that's the bad part. You need to stop being nice to me and stop saying things to try to make me change my mind."

"Like the fact that I think that right now you look like the most beautiful and unearthly creature I've ever seen? That I want to kiss away your worries and your fears and just see you smile?"

"Yes. Things like that."

Harry grinned (un)apologetically. "If I like you, and you like me, why can't we be together?"

Draco smiled sadly. "My father. I'd bring shame on my family, and I'd be disowned. The press would tear me apart. I don't think any of the Wizarding World would want their hero to be with a man, let alone an ex-Death Eater, like me."

Harry sought out Draco's eyes.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy," he said, bluntly. "He's vile and cruel, and the press are just pathetic."

Draco had to smile. He recognised Harry's words from years ago.

"I care," he demurred.

"You shouldn't. Your father shouldn't run your life. You're his son, and he should love you no matter what. If he does disown you, then I've got plenty of money. More than I could ever spend. I'd be more than happy to take care of you. The press are just vultures scavenging for new gossip and scandal. I can't guarantee they won't be repulsive to you. I'd even say that it's entirely possible that they will. But that shouldn't matter. We'd be happy. I'd defend you to my last breath. I _love _you, and that's all that should matter."

Draco's head jerked up in shock. "What was that?"

"What was what? I was trying to convince you to go out with me, weren't you listening? I'm not sure I can remember that speech. Hang on..."

Draco laughed and clutched Harry's arms. "No. I heard your speech and it was lovely. The end part though. Say that again. You said that you loved me."

"Well, I do," Harry said, sheepishly.

"No-one apart from my mother has ever told me that."

"I'm glad I had that honour then," Harry smiled, "Why don't you let me make it up for everyone else in the world?"

"For once in your life, Potter. Would you just shut up?"

"Make me."

Draco met his eyes. Harry's hand entwined with his for reassurance. He looked into those emerald eyes, filled with love and hope. How could he crush that?

"Scared, Draco?" Harry asked, his voice filled with mirth.

"You wish," Draco replied, before leaning forwards and finally, _finally _pressing his lips against Harry's.

Words to describe it are difficult, but they moved together in harmony. In that moment, the two of them were perfectly in sync, and perfectly attuned to the other. For they have always been, and always will be, each other's equal. The kisses were sweet, but with an underlying tone of need and want. Draco's hands were in Harry's hair, his fingers knotted in the soft tangles. Harry was pretty sure he'd died (again) and gone to heaven. His heart was pounding and he could feel Draco's doing the same. Eventually, they stopped for air and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled. "I know. I guess you're not so bad either."

Harry bit his lip gently in reprimand.

"Was that meant to be a punishment?" Draco enquired.

"It was the nearest thing I could reach. I take it, it didn't work?"

"Merlin, no. You'll be doing that again."

"Just you try and stop me."

Draco affectionately carded a hand through Harry's hair, sorting out the mess he had made.

"I was joking before, you know."

Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

"I do _really_ like you too, you know that right?"

Harry's heart swelled. "That's reassuring," he teased.

Draco swatted the side of his head good-naturedly. "No really, and I hope you can respect that I didn't say the L-word straight away."

"Rubbish," said Harry, "I'm glad you didn't say it back."

"What?"

"It gives me something to work for," Harry replied, "and you know how much I love a challenge."

"Yes, single-handedly saving the world seems to be a bit of a pesky challenge," Draco dead-panned.

"I didn't mean that," Harry smiled, "I meant you. We used to hate each other not a few years ago. We were enemies. Look at us now."

"Look at us now," Draco echoed.

Then they pulled each other close once more, neither wanting to let go as the sun rose behind them, signifying the dawn of a new day, and of a new love.

**The End.**

...

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I have enjoyed writing this story so much, and it was straining but worth it. I hope I haven't given you all diabetes from the sugary fluff of this chapter. **

**Ok, so I don't have much merch. I have the books and films, do they count? Then I've got a Hogwart's keyring, a Gryffindor magnet and Hermione's wand, from when I went to the HP Studio Tour. **

**FINAL QUESTION:**

_**What would you like to see in the epilogue? **_

**I'll leave it down to you, as a thank you for reading.**


End file.
